Gods: The Son Of Zeus
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Naruto...Uzumaki...is the son of ZEUS! The savior for the Gods and Demi-gods. Not only that, he needs a team of demi-gods to help him on his journey. Narubeth! NarutoxAnnabeth, InoxGrover, PercyxClarisse! Time To Spin Some Incredible Godly Powers! Added Characters: Ino, Thalia, Rhea and Clarisse! (This story has been rebooted, please read the rebooted version. Thank you.)
1. Who Are We?

**Well hear we are with my newest Fanfiction and my first ever Naruto/Percy Jackson And The Olympians fic. I know a bit about Percy Jackson...but I am also going to try my very, very, best! Now...LET'S ROLL WITH THE STORY! IN 3...2...1!**

* * *

Zeus came to a small house with a small smile. But he looked around to make sure no one was spying or following him, the coast was clear, he inhaled then exhaled before knocking on the door. He waited...but nobody came...he was about to knock again but the door swung open and a hand grabbed the collar of his robe pulling him inside the house. The door closed shut. He was now facing Kushina Uzumaki who had a happy look on her face, he raised a brow.

Kushina pulled Zeus in for a tender loving kiss it lasted for a three minutes then she broke the kiss. Zeus appeared to have a small dust of pink on his cheeks that he tried hard to hide it...Kushina saw this and giggled. Zeus was the King Of The God's, so really he wasn't the number one winner on expressing his feelings or showing his emotions. But ever since he met Kushina a kunoichi from Konoha, she changed him little by little everyday.

Kushina grinned, "Guess what!"

"What? Why are you so...like that all of a sudden?" Zeus questioned still feeling his cheeks burn up more and more.

"I...well-I wanted to tell you tomorrow because I wasn't sure if you were coming today. You're here now so let's just get it over-ZeusI'mpregnant." Kushina said quickly all at once she picked up a bowl of chips with onion dip. "Dip anyone?"

"Do my ears deceive me, or did you just say you were pregnant?" Zeus asked sweating bullets. She could not be pregnant! Hera his wife...would ruin his life. He had some demi-god children, but his two older brothers made him promise to never have another half god child...he kept his promise though! Until, he saw Kushina that is. That's when the tides change, he loves her and she loves him. She referred to Zeus as her so called...boyfriend since they aren't married. But he said it was nothing of the sort! They were only good friends, and she pulled good lover friends on him. This girl was totally different from all the others and Hera.

Kushina hung her head down, "I said, 'I'm pregnant Zeus'...with your child." She told him. "I...understand if you're upset. You're the King Of The God's! And...with your title and position...you really don't have time for a kid and all. And Hera and all...I-"

Zeus clapped his hand ontop of her head with his eyes closed but then he opened them showing his electric blue eyes. "I love you."

Kushina's eyes sparkled at those words, she hung her head back down but quickly lifted it up with a huge grin. Zeus never understood why she did that, always grinning and smiling. Being...happy almost all the time. "I love you too." She whispered pressing her forehead against his.

"I am excited that you are pregnant. Really! I'm happy!" Zeus grinned toothy. "I don't care about my position, or Hera. You're the only good thing that came into my life, and when our child is born...that will be more happiness added to my life. And I'll make sure Hera doesn't get to our child! I won't let this baby end up like...my dear, dear...Heracles. I will never let that happen again. I promise." He then wrapped his strong arms around her waist she wrapped her arms behind his neck smiling. He kissed her softly on the lips and his hand trailed down to her stomach, he sensed the tiny being inside her, that brought a smile to his face.

Everyday when Zeus came to Kushina's house, the first thing that came out of his mouth was 'How is the baby?' or 'Is our bundle of joy alright?'. Of all the children Zeus had, this one was most important and his favorite, he was already getting protective and the child wasn't even born yet! But Kushina during pregnancy wasn't the best nine months of her life she was always had nausea, her ankles were swollen, and she had a bunch of backaches.

But nine months have pasted...she was now giving birth and the seal was breaking. Which was not a good thing. The pain of giving birth is the _worst_ pain Kushina Uzumaki has ever..." **IT REALLY HURTS, YA KNOW!** "

Kushina grit her teeth as she felt both the baby and the Ninetails getting ready to come out. Zeus was sweating bullets as he heard her screams, he saw how the nurses of Konoha tried to help Kushina push out the baby while she tried to push out the baby and keep the Ninetails in at the same exact time. Zeus heard how Ninetails roared inside of his lover the demon was ready to get out. But strong Kushina wouldn't let him out of her body.

"I-I-I see a head!" Cried a nurse with a smile. "A few more pushes, Kushina! And you'll be done in no time."

Kushina nodded her teeth gritted more and more feeling Ninetails trying to claw himself out. Her teeth began to sharpen and her nails grew sharper and longer, with on last push...Zeus and Kushina heard a little cry from a baby. Zeus rushed over to the nurse that held the newborn his eyes widened, they were full of happiness and joy.

The nurse gave the parents a tender smile, "It's a boy." she said to them handing the crying infant to Zeus who carefully accepted the child. The baby looked like Zeus some mixed in with Kushina's face, he had Zeus' electric blue eyes, Kushina's nose, and even though he was bald blonde strands of hair was seen on his head. The infant closed it's eyes.

As soon as the infant opened it's electric blue eyes again, the crying stopped all of a sudden. The infant looked at Zeus with curious eyes that made the King smile. His head shot up when he heard Kushina crying out in pain because the Ninetails was almost out of her! He needed to perform that Sealing Jutsu she taught him. As Zeus was about to perform the Jutsu a strange-

* * *

A seven year old boy shot his head up from a bad dream. Sweat dripped down his face, the boy seemed to be sleeping in a box he used dirty stuffing from a couch to lay his head on he used dirty torn newspapers as covers. The boy layed back down with a sad expression.

He had spiky golden hair that had dirt on it, a white tank top that had a holes on it, orange shorts with scratches, light bronze skin, electric blue eyes whiskers on his cheeks, and he was barefoot. The boy seemed homeless...but familiar.

"Naruto! We're back!" Called out a boy with black hair, it was in the style of a pineapple, fair skin, a grey shirt that was short-sleeved, brown pants that was torn badly, he had on black boots, black eyes, and he appeared to have a few bruises not to mention scratches on his face. "It's me! Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji and Kiba!"

The boy revealed as Naruto stuck his head out of the box his eyes lit up when he saw his friends. He grinned happily jumping up and running over to them. "I missed you guys!"

Kiba raised a brow at that, "Naruto...we've only been gone for a few minutes." he told the blonde who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Kiba had on a dark blue jumpsuit jacket, dark blue jumpsuit pants, scratches on his clothes and face, sharp black eyes that were like vertical slit-like pupils, messy brown hair, pronounced canine teeth, blue boots, and he has red fang markings on his cheeks.

"MMMM..." Choji moaned in pleasure eating a large bag of chips. Choji had spiky brown hair, a husky and robust body, red swirl markings on his cheeks, silver round small earrings, a green torn shirt that was short-sleeved, his arms and fists were wrapped, white shorts, a chubby face, and light blue sandals.

Ino looked at him with a angered expression, "Choji! Did you steal those from that poor elderly man?!" she questioned her best friend. Ino was fair-skinned, short pale blonde hair that was a bit messy, green eyes, a purple shirt that had dirt on it, a purple skirt that was barely torn, silver round small earrings, and black boots.

Choji pouted, "I did...I was starving! We rarely eat!" he whined hanging his head down some. "We're going to die out here...yesterday we ate nothing."

"Oh yeah...at least today we got some stuff."

Naruto noticed they were all carrying big brown bags that had different stuff in it. Naruto frowned, at the scratches and bruises on their faces and body. What happened to them while they were in the city, they lived in a alley in New York City in the Bronx. They all met when they were four, all homeless. Not knowing who their parents were, but they decided to be their only family. One big family of best friends who had eachothers backs.

"Did we really have to steal this stuff?" Sakura asked the rest placing one of the bags down on the ground. Sakura had a big forehead, short pink hair, a red bow holding it in place, light green eyes, pink sweater that had a messed up red heart in the middle of it, white skirt, and black sandals.

Sasuke put down the bag he carried then stuffed his hands in his pockets with a frown, "Yes, we did. Do you want us to just lay here and die from starvation?" he asked dryly. Sasuke had black eyes with a tint of blue in it, black hair, in the back of his hair was spiky, his bangs hanged on the sides of his face, he had on a black shirt with a high collar, the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, and black sandals.

"Oh, Sasuke! I-I-I was just joking!" Sakura blushed with her hands clasped together. She had a somewhat not so secret crush on Sasuke.

Naruto heard little barks that made his eyes widened. "What the hell was that?"

Kiba grinned at seeing the white pup run up on his head resting on it. "Oh! This is Akamaru! We found him on Byrd Street all alone with no family. He's homeless, just like us. So I am going to keep him and take care of him. He'll be the family pet!"

"We already have _enough_ mouths to feed, Kiba." Sasuke told Kiba. He sat down on a rock crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"So!" Kiba hissed at Sasuke gritting his teeth. "Akamaru is just like us! He needs a home! If we left him, he would've died!"

Naruto took a step forward, "Guys! Let's not fi-!" he was cut off by hearing a loud growl. Everyone then faced Choji.

"Oh that's right. Face the guy who has an appetite." Choji said sarcastically then pointed at Akamaru. "Maybe it was Akamaru."

Kiba shook his head, "It isn't. All he's doing is sniffing my hair." he said frowning. Then he smelled something he began to sniff the air. His eyes widened and his nose scrunched up. "Something stinks."

Shikamaru suddenly felt a huge glug of slobber drop on his hair/face. "Ugh! Gross! This is a major drag!" he grimaced. He turned around to see a Hell Hound feets taller than him and everyone else turned to see this, the kid's had wide eyes. "This is so troublesome, on so many levels..."

The Hell Hound growled and roared at the children scaring them. A monster was right in front of them! About to devour them...looks like this is the end-

Naruto came out of nowhere gripping on a hammer, he swung at the Hell Hound's front right paw. The Hell Hound cried out in pain then it grew angrier it's teeth looked as if it were getting sharper and sharper. As Naruto backed up slowly the Hound walked forward slowly staring at Naruto who was scared to death. Was this the end for him?

"Naruto, you idiot! Now look at what you've done! It's not only gonna kill you but us!" Sakura growled at Naruto who had on a dust of pink on his cheeks biting his bottom lip.

A woman with long black hair, beautiful green eyes, a purple sun dress, and purple boots landed on the Hell Hound's back. She drew her sword out and thrusted it into the head of the beast causing it to cry out in pain, the Hound fell roughly on it's side. Blood leaked out from it's head...that woman killed the beast. AWESOME!

The woman walked up to the group with a beautiful smile. "Hello. Do not fear, I'm here to help you. Oh dear...how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rhea."

Sakura ran up to the woman revealed as Rhea with a wide smile and sparkles in her eyes. "Rhea! As in...Rhea the mother of the Six Great Olympians ever? It's an honor to meet you."

"Well, someone has done their research, Sakura." Rhea said in a kind tone.

"Y-You know my name? H-How do you k-know my n-name?!" Sakura questioned a bit flabbergasted that the most beautiful Titaness and Mother Of The God's knew her name.

Rhea chuckled, "I know _all_ your names!" she said. "Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno," her eyes landed on Naruto. Her eyes twinkled, "and Naruto Uzumaki." _Looks just like his father..._

"Okay lady," Naruto began walking up to Rhea with a frown. He gestured to his friends, "you might can fool them with your big 'Mother Of Greek God's' little fairytale lie! But not me! Ah-Ah! Not Naruto Uzumaki! I wasn't born yesterday, ya know!"

Sakura and Ino pounded him roughly on the head for disrespecting Rhea, how dare he! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! He winced at the pain holding it. That idiot!

Choji walked up to Rhea with a friendly smile, "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Rhea...but why are you here exactly?" he asked her curiously. "Did you come to save us from the beast?"

"Actually...I have been looking for you all for at least seven years." Rhea told them and they gawked at her. "Yes, the reason is well...how do I say this? None of you know your parents?" Everyone now had a sad expression shaking their heads 'no.' "Um...well, do you know about Greek God's?" Sakura was about to answer but Rhea stopped her. "I'm not one of them."

Sasuke looked down, "Greek God's as in Hades, Zeus, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, and Poseidon?" he asked making everyone blink in surprise at him.

Rhea nodded, "Yes. Well, they are my children. And...they have children, except for Hestia, now Hades, Zeus, Demter, Poseidon, and some of their children have gone out getting human..." she tried to find the right word. They were kids! She couldn't just say willy nilly around them, "...boyfriends and girlfriends as you say it. And some of them had babies with that human creating a half god baby. But we call those kind of babies, demi-god's."

They were in awe at that except for Sasuke who just stood there looking cool with his arms folded on his chest. "Where are you getting with this?" he asked a bit harsh.

"You all have one godly parent. And the other parent is a mortal. You are all demi-gods." Rhea breathed out.

Everyone gasped in shock. They...were demi-gods? Their mother or father was a God of Olympus?

"Who are our godly parents then?" Shikamaru asked. _I hope mine isn't a total drag..._

Rhea took a deep breath, "Ino Yamanaka...you are the daughter of Poseidon. That means you are my granddaughter." she smiled.

Ino gasped, "No...way...I'm Poseidon's daughter." she cheered happily then turned to her grandmother and gave her tight loving hug. Tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. "T-Thank you..." she sniffled. Ino didn't think Rhea would hug back, but, she did. This was a sensation she has never felt before in her life, but she liked it.

Rhea turned to Sakura, "Sakura Haruno...you are the daughter of Aphrodite. But do know one thing, being Aphrodite's daughter...the rest of her children love to _play_ with other people's hearts. Don't be like them. Got it?"

Sakura nodded her head firmly, "Yes ma'am!" she said then looked over at Sasuke. "No wonder I'm so gorgeous...right Sasuke?" she asked him with a blush forming. Sasuke ignored her, while Naruto saw this and gagged.

"Kiba Inuzuka...you are the son of Demeter. Making you my grandson, you should be lucky to be her son...you love animals, right?" Rhea asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah! I love 'em so much that I'm keeping this stray dog as my new pet! But...I totally hate cats, other than that, I love a bunch of animals!" he said with a grin.

"Then you'll be a great gardener!" Rhea smiled.

Kiba smiled but then it dropped at hearing the word gardener..."Wait..what?"

"Shikamaru Nara you are the son of Ares." Rhea told him. "If there is a war...you should be great fighting in it!"

"Aww great. I knew my godly parent was going to be a total drag..." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome..."

Rhea faced Choji who had on a grin, "Choji Akimichi...you are the son of Hephaestus. You must be very crafty."

Choji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Food, maybe...machines...not really..." he pouted. Maybe his powers from his father just didn't kick in yet.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you are the son of... _Hades_."

Sasuke's eyes widened...everyone looked at him shocked to hear that. His father was...the Lord Of The Underworld...Sasuke sighed and sat down on the ground.

"And finally...the Great Naruto Uzumaki." Rhea mocked getting Naruto to grumble crossing his arms. "You are the son of...Zeus."

Naruto's eyes widened a giagantic grin spread across his face. "YES! MY DAD IS THE RULER OF THE GOD'S! That must mean...I must be the prince of Olympus since dad is the King, right?" he asked Rhea.

"I...um, sure. That means you can control the weather, summon storms, summon lightning bolts, create lightning, control air...there is just so much power. Expecially when the Ruler Of The god's is your father...your father is my baby boy in fact. So you're my grandson." Rhea told him. She was getting ready to leave then she saw everyone wasn't moving. "Well come on! Get up! You're all coming to my home to live with me."

* * *

 **Well there goes chapter one folks! Just a heads up...this is going to focus on not only Naruto...but Sakura, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. You maybe wondering about Sasuke's Sharingan, Ino's Mind Jutsu, Choji's Expansion Jutsu, and Shikamaru's Shadow Possesion...do not fear! They still have that! Their parents who are not God's but Shinobi from Konoha...duh! Rhea is going to raise them and train them with their Godly powrs and Shinobi powers.**

 **I guess that is all...lemme check, uh...mhhmm, yeah, mmmm, Yeah! Okay that's everything! See You All In The Next Chapter!**

 **Peace Out! Good Night! Nico Di Angelo Rocks! Goodbye! For Now...That Is...**


	2. Travel To Camp Half-Blood!

**Okay guys! Here we are with Chapter Two! Awesomeness! Let's start this thing in 3...2...1! Here we go!**

* * *

 ***Rhea's Mansion/Los Angeles***

Rhea opened the door to her mansion. She took a whiff of her mansion, smelled like sunflowers blooming, as always. This mansion was built by her, it was white because it reminded her something of her old home. Outside of the house there were columns that were also white. The Titaness didn't come back home alone, she brought along with her seven demi-god children from Bronx, New York.

All the kids walked in looking around, they've never been in a house this big before! Actually, they've never been in a house before.

"Hey, uh...grandma? What's a Titaness like you doing out here in the mortal world?" Naruto asked his grandmother who was currently shutting the door.

"Well...back at Mount Olympus, all Titans weren't allowed on Mount Olympus. I accepted my fate, I thought it would be nice knowing how mortals are...so I moved here in Los Angeles. I bought this land and built my own home. But when I heard some of the God's that I am close to had children from a human, I set out looking for you all. Some of children come here to visit me." Rhea explained.

Sakura smiled, "It's a beautiful home." she commented.

"Thank you, sweetie."

 _Poor children...they don't know the love a mother or a father. I know their parents didn't mean to leave them behind...but seeing how they look. You know what? I think I may have some fresh clothes for them to slip in. If I want to keep them safe I must train them to know how to use their powers, more monsters will be coming for them. I must keep them safe! When they're fourteen I'll send them to Camp-Half Blood._

"Uh, granny?"

Rhea got out of her thoughts and her eyes met Shikamaru's. "Yes?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Do you think we could put on some clean clothes?" he asked Rhea. "'Cuz these clothes are a total drag."

Rhea ruffled his hair, "You didn't even have to ask, sweetheart." she whispered to him. Her eyes drifted up at Naruto and Kiba who were pretending they were God's trying to kill eachother. She chuckled.

"Oh, come on guys! Now you're just being _real_ troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes slapping his arms behind his head.

Kiba ran after Naruto, "FEAR THE POWER OF ARES!" he shouted.

"NO! FEAR THE POWER OF ZEUS!" Naruto shouted jumping ontop of Kiba ending in both of them falling on the ground. They wrestled eachother. Sakura deadpanned as well as Ino.

Sasuke glanced at his two friends fighting, _Idiots..._ he thought.

As Kiba and Naruto tried getting up Choji jumped in and dived ontop of them. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji groaned at that.

"Maybe...I should've done something else." Choji groaned.

Rhea smiled, "This feels like a restart of raising my own children. I guess I'm getting another chance." she mumbled.

* * *

 ***Seven Years Later***

"Is that all you got, Naruto?" Asked the voice of Kiba. His hair has grown some over the years. He wears a fitting black leather, it has zips over the chest and sleeves, he has black pants, and black sandals. He was on a now grown Akamaru.

Naruto panted with sweat dripping down his face, "I'm just gettin' started!" he yelled with his signature grin. He wore orange pants that stopped at his calves, a orange jacket, the collar was black, his hair had grown some and is still spiky, and black sandals.

Ino ran after Sakura, she made a fist thrusting forward towards Sakura's back but missed. "Duck 'n' run, eh Sakura?" Ino's hair grew hip-length, she wore a sports red-clip on the left side of her hair, she had a flat bang against her face, she has fishnet warmers on her elbows and the same on her knees, she wore a short purple sleeveless blouse, a purple open front apron skirt over a shorter, a black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath, and black sandals.

Sakura faced Ino knitting her brows, "What?! No! I never would _run_ from you!" she yelled at the light blonde. Sakura wore a sleeveless red top, with black gloves, black low heel calf high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors, and her hair is almost shoulder length.

"Alright, Shikamaru...Sasuke. Taste my fury!" Choji yelled running at the two teens. He made a fist that grew huge. He now wears a red suit, a plated armor, that is on his torso, arms, upper legs, his brown hair has grown down to his waist, and black boots.

Shikamaru smirked and jumped in the air avoiding the fist, "Well...he _almost_ had me there." he said then lightly landed on the ground on his feet. He wore a green flak jacket, black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles.

Sasuke saw Choji coming for him, he kicked the Akimichi down landing on his rear. "You really need to work on that move, Choji." he told him with his eyes closed. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt, it was open torso showing his chest and stomach, he has gotten a bit muscular, he wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, along with black arm guards that stretched to reach his forearm and upper bicep, he also wore a purple rope belt around his waist tied in a bow, and black sandals.

Rhea walked out of the mansion to see everyone training. She began training them when they were still seven, she knew monsters would be coming for them. Expecially Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke...their parents being the Big Three, now that is both awesome and dangerous. When Naruto was twelve he began to create air, when Sasuke was eleven he began to do some Geokenesis, when Ino was thirteen she stayed underwater for more than twenty minutes, when Naruto got Sakura mad a few days ago she made his clothes into a smaller size, when Shikamaru was thirteen he turned Sasuke's bronze sword into rubber, when Kiba was nine he controlled some sunflowers making them die, and when Choji was ten he was blessed with Pyrokenesis. They're still trying to control their godly powers as well as their powers from their non-god parent.

"Alright, everyone come inside!" Rhea called out to them. They whined except for Sasuke and went inside. Rhea came in and closed the door. "I'm cooking some food for you all, it will be the last great meal you'll ever have...you're all going to camp tomorrow."

Naruto pouted, "Don't remind us..." he muttered hanging his head down.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." Rhea smiled. "Come here and give me hug."

Everyone walked up to her and embracing her lovingly with smiles and such. They really were going to miss Rhea, she wasn't like a grandmother, but like a mother to them all. The mother they never had. And for Rhea, it felt like she had a second chance to raise her kids without some crazy Titan father swallowing them whole.

Everyone went into the kitchen to eat their dinner. It was Miso ramen, with barbecue, and for desert they were eating Baklava on of Rhea's favorite Greek deserts. After eating Rhea told them some stories about their godly parents, it really made them happy to know some stuff about their godly parents.

"...and when I visited Zeus in the cave I was hiding him in I gave him a stuffed rabbit he named, 'Mop Mop's.'" Rhea told the teens who were sitting on the floor listening to her. She sat in a blue recliner chair.

Sakura smiled, "How old was Zeus when you gave it to him?" she asked curiously.

Rhea thought a moment, "Hmmm, oh I remember now! He was sixteen." she told them.

"My father who is known as one of the strongest God on Olympus had a toy rabbit named 'Mop Mop's'? Was he a mama's boy or something?" Naruto asked a little embarrassed that his father got a toy rabbit when he was sixteen.

"Don't tell anyone I said this but," Rhea looked around then came up closer to the teens, "yes he was. _And_ he stopped drinking from a bottle when he was seventeen." she whispered.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Kiba laughed right in Naruto's face. His father was a big baby! Naruto blushed in complete embarrassment trying to hide his face. Akamaru laughed some too.

 _Why dad? Why did you have to be such a...such a wimp growing up? It's hard to believe you took down grandfather._

Rhea ruffled his hair, "But, Naruto does have a striking resemblance of his father. Your father's hair is black, but your grandfather's hair is blonde."

It was the next day, Naruto and his friends found themselves with backpacks full of supplies and stuff they need. Rhea was heartbroken to see them leave...but she was also happy! Dealing with teenagers...ugh.

Choji now had a sad expression, "Goodbye, granny." he whimpered hugging her as she hugged him back.

"Goodbye my little, Cho-Cho bear." Rhea whisperd in his ear. When he released the hug she could see him wiping away a tear.

Ino tried to act all tough but failed, this was her grandmother she's leaving for the first time. She loved Rhea so much. "Umm, g-g-goodbye grandma." she said trying not to cry. She hugged Rhea tightly, not wanting to let go, ever.

Rhea rubbed Ino's back, "Goodbye my beloved granddaughter." she whispered into Ino's ear. Then released her.

Kiba smiled, "Granny, both me and Akamaru are going to miss you. I love you." he told her and embraced her.

"I love you too, Kiba." Rhea said to him with a sad smile. They broke the hug and she patted Akamaru's head getting a bark from him. "Make sure to bathe Akamaru, and _you_ too, Kiba." she told him sternly.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yes, granny." he muttered.

"And _stay away_ from those Aphrodite girls."

Kiba blushed then he glanced at Sakura gesturing to her. "Sorry Sakura...I gotta stay away from Aphrodite girls..."

"NOT ME! The other ones!" Sakura growled clenching her fist. She then calmed down to give Rhea a hug. "I promise we'll visit you when we have the chance."

"I know." Rhea said releasing the hug and pecked Sakura's forehead. She turned to Shikamaru who looking up at the clouds. "Shikamaru, sweetie?"

Shikamaru snapped out of watching clouds to face his great-grandmother. He walked over to her with his arms slapped behind his neck. "Hm?" he then saw she wanted to hug him which he accepted, mostly because he didn't want to face Rhea's rath. "I-uh-um...I-I love you." he stuttered. This is Shikamaru we're talking about, not good at saying things like that.

"I love you too." Rhea broke the hug and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke always seemed to be the one to be a loner she walked over to her grandson and embaced him. His eyes widened but somehow...he found a way to hug her back. And a small smile spread on his lips.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke with crossed arms, _Man...look at Sasuke! Thinking he's , well I am! Me! Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!_ he thought grinning with closed eyes. But he gasped once he felt loving arms wrap around him his eyes shot open and they looked down at Rhea who was embracing him. He smiled. "Don't worry...I'll come back. With everyone else too."

 ***Long Island, New York***

"You...have _no_ idea where were going, do ya?" Naruto asked Kiba who was directing everyone to Camp Half-Blood...unfortunately they've ended up in the woods somewhere.

Kiba looked up from his map, "Well...it's suppose to be here!" he snapped at the son of Zeus gesturing to a tree.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba and snatched the map away from him browsing it. "No wonder we're lost. The so called _leader_ was reading the map upside down."

"I'll lead." Naruto suggested with a grin.

"Never in a millennia years!" Ino scoffed with a smirk.

Naruto pointed to himself using his thumb, "Hey! I'm the son of Zeus! Leading people is in my blood!" he narrowed his eyes at the light blonde.

"Yeah it is, but, is it in your brain?" Ino asked pointing at his forehead. Naruto was about to throw a comeback, but had nothing in mind. "It's kind of good to be back in New York."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah! It really brings back memories."

Sasuke sighed, "We're in Long Island, New York...not Bronx, New York."

Naruto knitted his brows at Sasuke, "She didn't say Bronx! All she said was 'New York'!" he hissed at the Uchiha.

"Stay out of this, bird brain."

Naruto turned red at that he was about to teach that idiot Sasuke a thing or two if it was the last thing he did! "Sasuke...you SON OF A BITC-!" Choji held Naruto's head under his right arm.

Choji frowned, "Naruto, you really should ease down your temper. Just do what I do when I'm angry, eat a full bowl of barbecue! With rice balls and dumplings." he said to Naruto who grumbled something under his breath. "What'd you say, Naruto?" he asked.

"I said...Sasuke is a total dumbass motherfu-!" Naruto began to raise his voice but Choji clamped his hand over the Uzumaki's mouth.

Shikamaru took the map and began to lead everyone...he stopped in his tracks and held up his hand for everyone to stop walking.

Choji gulped from nervousness, "W-What is it, Shikamaru?" he asked the son of Ares.

Shikamaru knitted his black brows, "Don't you...don't you hear that?" he asked the group they listened but just only heard birds chirping and such.

"Yeah...birds." Ino said sarcastically with a sarcastic smile. "Like we have _heard_ that before...fascinating."

"I'm not talking about the damn birds, Ino!" Shikamaru growled at Ino trying to keep his cool. "There's this sound...like a bunch of gigantic creatures coming for us."

Sakura closed her eyes to listen closely, then she heard a loud THUMP! The sund made her eyes snap open. "Shikamaru's right! There is something coming for us!"

Naruto was released from Choji's grip. "What do ya mean by a-?"

Then a giant snake slithered behind Naruto hissing, Naruto turned around with wide eyes full of fear. The snake hissed and opened it's mouth that was slimy with sharp fangs, it launched it self down at Naruto who jumped out of the way.

Ino knitted her brows she saw a large pond and smirked. She ran over to it.

Sakura saw this, "Hey! Where are you going Ino?" she questioned Ino who didn't respond back.

Ino lifted her hand up concentrating she then turned around looking at the snake then she directed a wave of water at the snake. The water crashed down on the snake causing it to fall down. Ino smiled satisfied. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the snake who started back getting up, he roared and released a wave electricity at the snake making it cry in pain.

Ino saw this, "Guys come on! Shikamaru continue leading! Move it, people!" she yelled running away with everyone except for Naruto.

Naruto then made his favorite hand sign, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " he yelled. Summoning up two clones of himself behind him. Naruto lifted out his hand to the clone on the left that circled its hand around the palm of the real Naruto, a blue round chakra of energy was now in the palm of his hand, the clone on his right added air to the energy. "Get ready for this! **Rasengan!** " he roared running towards the snake and striking it in the throat causing it to blow up. He turned around running away, while Naruto was running he tripped over a small stump. "OOF!" he yelped tumbling in a pile of leaves.

Naruto coughed sitting up, he saw that the sleeve of his jacket was ripped. He got up to his feet running trying to find everyone else. He saw the entrance of a camp or something, he stopped at the entrance looking up the sign trying to read it but it was in Greek. But then the words swirled around and then it read: Camp Half-Blood. His eyes widened with joy Naruto walked in his eyes glowed with excitement.

Naruto then ended up watching some demi-gods battle this girl about his age. She had dark brown hair, a brown battle armor on her torso, she had on a long sleeved grey shirt, blue skinny jeans, purple and grey shoes, fair skin, and her eyes were gray. She was grasping a wooden sword, the girl striked a guy in his abdomen knocking him down. She took out eleven guys all by herself, Naruto smiled but then found himself blushing, the girl looked around for someone else to fight but she then layed eyes on Naruto. She walked over to him suprising the blonde they were now face-to-face.

"Um...hi." Naruto greeted the girl with a blush.

The girl panted, "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

 _Wow! Thanks for the introduction..._ Naruto cleared his throat, "I-uh...Naruto Uzumaki. I-um...just got here. 'Cuz I'm a half-blood...so I ya know have to be here." he said to her feeling his blush grow.

"Naruto? You do know what your name means, right?"

"Uh...not really..."

"It means fishcake, fishcake."

Naruto flushed at the nickname. "Cool...um...so what's your name?" he asked her.

The girl sighed, "Chase...Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Whoa! You're a wise girl! You must be great at fighting, I mean you are-I mean I...uh, I saw you fighting those guys so you are a pretty great fighter." Naruto stuttered feeling lightheaded from blushing.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "Cute. Who is your godly parent, fishcake?" she asked not impressed with Naruto.

Naruto thought a moment before telling her. _Should I tell her? I mean, we are friends now...right? Plus I think she likes me, she said I was cute._ "My godly parent is...Zeus."

* * *

 **There it is! Chapter Two! Completed! Now Get ready for Chapter Three! Next Chapter Title Name: Camp Half-Blood...Great Place.**


	3. Camp Half-Blood, Great Place

**AAAAAAAnd! Here we are with Chapter Three! I will let you know that a character from Percy Jackson will be making their debut. Let's start this thing in 3...2...AH FORGET IT! JUST START THE DAMN THING!**

* * *

A hand clamped over Naruto's mouth as he tried to talk but only muffles were heard. The hand belonged to this pretty girl he just met, Annabeth Chase. He acted like a total idiot meeting her which was like a two minutes ago, but, in his defense...he hasn't been around girls much. The only girls he has ever been around are Rhea, Sakura, and Ino. It isn't his fault...entirely.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "You idiot!" she hissed at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?! You can't just go waltzing around here saying names of one of the Big Three! Especially when," she leaned in to his ear, "they aren't suppose to have anymore children."

Her breath tickled his ear causing him to grin. Luckily he wasn't flushed anymore. Now, that, would have been embarrassing, he took her hand off his mouth. "Uhh, why aren't they suppose to have kids?"

"They swore on the River Styx to never have kids anymore. We cannot have them breaking the promise again."

Naruto raised a brow, "Again?" he repeated with a questionable expression.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the lack of his Greek Mythology, "Yes, _again_. This'll be the second time they broke the promise."

Naruto nodded not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was concentrated on her beautiful steel eyes that seemed to sparkle when the sun hit them, she was pretty for a tough girl. Really. _Wow...she's prettier than Sakura! And grandma! And that's saying something. I wonder if she has a boyfriend...I hope not. Wait, why would I hope not? Do I like her or something? I can't...or can I? No! Yeah! No! Yeah! N-wait...what's holding me back from liking her? She's hot! A total grade A-babe! I wouldn't mind seeing her na-_

"Are you even listening?" Annabeth asked him. Naruto jumped out of his thoughts. "Why were you staring all willy nilly at me?"

Naruto snorted, "No reason-"

Someone suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket he was now facing a girl around his age with long stringy hair, brown eyes, a white tank top, her arms seemed to be a bit muscular for a girl, blue jean shorts, and brown boots. "Hey there, goldy locks. What's your name?" she asked him pulling him closer.

Naruto gulped, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares." The girl revealed as Clarisse introduced herself with a smirk. She looked at Naruto up and down then her eyes met his. "You a warrior?"

"I-I...yes...?"

Clarisse looked over at Annabeth, "Hey Princess!" she shouted to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena turned to Clarisse. "I'll take goldy locks here off _your hands_ until I don't want him anymore." she then looked up and down at Naruto once more then looked back at Annabeth. "Which won't be soon enough. He's kind of cute."

Naruto now had a dust of pink on his cheeks, "Um, thanks...Clarisse." he half smiled at her.

Clarisse dragged him behind a cabin and pushed him against the wall of the cabin. Suprising Naruto of course...what did this girl want from him?

"I was about to duck your head in a toilet..." Clarisse began and Naruto frowned, "...but you're different from everybody else here, huh. I mean, just look at your getup."

"W-What's wrong with it...?" He asked pouting looking down at his clothes.

Clarisse let a laugh, "Nothing! I was just messing with you!" she told him. "You look pretty strong, though. Fight one of my toughest guys, and you'll have _my_ respect."

Naruto got off the wall dusting himself off, "Fight? Sure! I'm a great fighter! I took down that gigantic snake in the woods just before I got here!" he grinned.

Clarisse blinked, "You mean...the," she began but looked away for a second dramatically, "snake? No one has ever won against that thing, whoever went toe-to-toe with it...always ended up in the grave." she told him. "But I guess you do have some quality...come on follow me, Nacho's." she waved for him to follow her while she walked away to a fighting area.

Naruto followed her with a frown, "It's Naruto." he corrected her.

"You do know that your name means fishcake...right?" Clarrise asked him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah...I know..." Naruto blushed in embarrassment bitting his lower lip.

The two eventually came up across this fighting area, on the ground rocks were everywhere. Not to mention some new blood and old dried up blood, Naruto shivered at that. He saw a group of kids from different cabins watching a fight.

"COME ON LITTLE PUNK! CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" A teenaged boy growled. He was shirtless showing that he was quite fit, brown pants, he was barefoot, light brown hair that was pointing in every direction, pale skin, tangerine colored eyes, and he was holding this boy about thirteen from the collar of his shirt. The boy had two black eyes, bruises, scratch marks, and blood was dripping down from his nose and a bit from his mouth. Clarisse crossed her arms laughing at the beaten boy.

Naruto saw how bad the boy looked, he narrowed his eyes at the bully. He marched over to the bully looking him straight in the eyes. "What's your name?"

The bully arched is brows and spat on the ground, "Kent, son of Ares. And you've got some nerve coming up here interrupting me beating the shit out of this Hermes cabin kid." he glared daggers at Naruto. "Who are, shrimp?"

"The name's Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki. Son of-" Naruto remembered what Annabeth told him. "Son of none of your business! Now put the kid down!" he ordered everyone started oohing. No one tells Kent what to do, or you'll end up like the kid he's holding.

Kent growled, "Listen here, fishcake!" he spat causing Naruto to grimace. "I'm the top dog around these parts if you didn't know...NO ONE TELLS KENT WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!" he yelled throwing down the boy now focused on Naruto.

"Ya know, you could really use a breath mint right now." Naruto glared at Kent. Everyone started to instigate.

Kent pulled his fist back and slammed into Naruto's right eye knocking him down onto his back. Naruto groaned holding his eye he saw Kent was about to jump ontop of him but he rolled out of the way, Naruto grabbed a shuriken out of his pouch and threw at Kent's arms by mistake. Kent looked down at his bicep to see a cut mark and some blood forming he then got angrier.

"SHOW NO MERCY, KENT!"

"KILL HIS ASS KENT!"

"WE WANT HIM BLEEDING WORST THAN THE HERMES KID KENT!"

 _Damn...this guy is gonna totally kill me! I gotta think quick, what to do...what to do...what to-I got it! Time to spin some incredible Jutsu!_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

Clarisse shook her head, "Dude's such an idiot." she muttered looking at Naruto.

Naruto then ran up to Kent and slammed his fist onto his mouth. Kent was sent back a little but he didn't hit the ground, he spat out some blood. Then cracked his knuckles and neck in a threatning manner. "Fishcake...you're so dead now."

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Art Of The Shadow Doppleganger!** " Naruto grinned and four dopplegangers were behind him. "Alright, team! Let's teach this old dog, some new tricks!" They sprinted over to Kent who gawked.

The Naruto's cracked their knuckles, "Well...looks like it's time to get you now...shrimp!" They grinned deviously then thrusted their fist onto Kent's abdomen, back, arms, legs, and face. One clone held Kent back. "Come on! GET HIM!"

The other three zoomed to Kent punching him in his face causing blood to appear on his nose and some drip down from the side of his mouth. He yelped and cried in pain, the real Naruto slammed Kent down onto the rocks. The three stomped on the son of Ares, they made him stand up eventually.

The real Naruto thought now was the time to wow the audience. He held out his hand the clones circled their hands around his palm creating a ball of blue energy.

"What in Zeus' name is _that_?" Clarisse asked out loud.

"Yeah...what is that?"

"Cool..."

"This has never happened before to Kent."

"Who is that kid?"

"He's powerful! He made clones of himself!"

"Now he's got a blue power thingy in his hand that the clones are making for him!"

The Naruto's grinned.

Kent's eyes widened, "No man...please...nonononononononono!" he cried seeing Naruto running towards him holding the energy in his hand. He then thrusted in into Kent's stomach causing him to howl in pain.

" **RASENGAN!** " Naruto yelled the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke suprising the crowd but then they focused on the Rasengan.

Moments later Naruto held back Kent so that he would apologize to the Hermes kid he bothered. Kent looked real bad...badder than the Hermes kid.

Naruto nudged him in the back, "Go _ahead_ and apologize, Kent." he narrowed his eyes at Kent scaring the poor teen. But in Naruto's defense, he deserved it.

Kent gulped looking the kid in the eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry..." he apologized to the boy.

"For what?" Naruto said to Kent.

"For...beating you up. I like violence to takeover sometimes too much, please forgive me." Kent said to the boy who nodded with a small smile running off. Naruto let Kent go who glared at Naruto. "Don't get too excited about your so called victory...one day we will fight and...I _will_ destroy you, Naruto Uzumaki. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto snickered, "Hmph...okay then. I'll fight you again one day, but get ready! Because I will be stronger than ever! I hope you will be too!" he grinned giving Kent the thumbs-up sign.

Kent's eyes softened, "Why would you want for me to get stronger too? Knowing I will beat your ass into next month?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Naruto smiled, "It's because...I don't want what happened here again. Next time when we fight, I want you to get right back up and continue fighting until every ounce of your energy is gone! Because I'll do the same thing!" he told Kent. He then held out his hand for Kent to shake it. "Good fight."

Kent stared at Naruto's hand then hatred took over his body. "I ain't shaking that hand! Like I said...your ass is mine!" he growled walking off holding his side.

Naruto dropped his hand to his side frowning at the troubled teen. Clarisse walked over to Naruto and punched him roughly in his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain.

"What?! I did what you said!" Naruto cried rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm just showing affection."

"In a harsh way..."

"I like you goldy locks. This time I mean it, you're the first ever person to take down Kent. You're okay in my book, and you're kind of hot in my book too you know." Clarisse winked at Naruto making him rub the back of his neck sheepishly grinning and blushing.

 ***With Ino/Camp Half-Blood***

Ino walked out of Chiron's office with everyone else. But they said they were going to look around and such for Naruto, so Ino set off on her own. But was completely lost in this camp!

 _Darn it...I'm lost. If I was Naruto, where would I be? Aha! A Ramen shop, duh! But I don't think they have those here. I really hate this...but however I did get to see some handsome guys that were cuter than, Sasuke. Sakura got to go with him...curse that girl! I wonder wher-_

Ino bumped into a guy a year older than her. The guy caught her before she could fall, she looked up at him to see a handsome...satyr? He was dark skinned, he had black hair, black eyes, a goatee that was black, a brown warrior armor on his torso, very muscular arms, and his legs were like goat legs...the hair or fur or whatever was brown.

"Sorry, didn't mean to knock you down like that. Well, _almost_ knocking you down." The satyr said to her letting her stand on her own. He held out his hand with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Grover Underwood." he greeted Ino.

Ino's mouth dropped at the sight of him. Her cheeks heated up some. "DAMN YOU'RE HOT!" she blurted out but put her hand over her mouth. Why would that be the very first thing you say to a hot guy...satyr? Grover felt himself blush some, he thought she was kind of hot too. Kind of.

"Thanks, you're the first girl to say that. Well let me rephrase that...you're the first girl at camp to say that I'm hot." Grover said.

Ino chuckled nervously then shook his hand, "Why wouldn't anyone call you 'hot'? I mean...come on! Look at you! You're a hunk!" she said to him still with a small blush.

Grover waved her off, "Nah. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I'm serious, really." Ino giggled. "By the way, I'm Ino. A demi-god."

The two realized they were still holding eachothers hands then quickly took them back with huge blushes.

Grover clapped his hands together, "I gotta run. But uh...just so you know, I think blonde's are my kinda style." he winked at her walking away backwards slowly. "See ya around, Ino!" he then missed and fell over a rock. Ino winced but he got back up. "I'm okay! I'm okay! Grover's cool! Grover's cool." he then walked away with a grin.

Ino looked away with a goofy grin lovestruck, "I think I'm inlove..." she whispered with a dust of pink on her cheeks. She walked away full of joy and happiness.

 ***Los Angeles/With Zeus***

Zeus knocked on Rhea's door three times patiently waititng for her to open the door. The last time he has seen his mother was seventeen years ago, way before Naruto and his friends were born.

Rhea opened the door her eyes lit up seeing her baby boy. "Zeus...my boy." she smiled embracing her son who returned it. They released the hug. "Come in, come in, dear. I'll brew us some tea." Zeus walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. Rhea soon sat down too before making the tea. She was tired. "What can I do you for?"

Zeus cleared his throat, "Well...mother, I came to see Naruto. Is he here?" he asked his mother who frowned.

"I'm sorry, Zeus, but he left yesterday with..." she trailed off humming a song to herself.

Zeus raised an eyebrow, "With who?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, son." Rhea said stubbornly. Then she glanced in the kitchen. "What is taking that tea so long?" she asked out loud.

Zeus strained a smile, "Mother...you didn't make any tea, yet." he said to her making her gulp. "I know you have my son...where is he?"

"...to camp..."

"With _who_?" Zeus pressed.

Rhea fiddled with her dress, "I'm sorry my baby boy...but I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." she whispered loud enough for Zeus.

Zeus placed his hand ontop of his mothers, she looked up at him in the eyes. They reminded her of Zeus when he was just a boy and then Naruto's image passed through her mind. _I'm so sorry Hades and Poseidon..._ "He went with the offsprings of Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus...Hades and Poseidon." she sighed begging her sons for them to forgive her one day. They told her to never tell anyone about their kids. Hades didn't know about Poseidon's, and Poseidon's didn't know about Hades, and Zeus didn't know about both of them and they didn't know about him.

Zeus shot up from his seat full of rage, "Damn it!" he cursed and began to walk out the mansion. "Why didn't they tell me?! Why didn't _you_ tell me, Mother?!" he shouted facing Rhea who knitted her brows at her son.

"I had a reason, Zeus!" Rhea shouted back at him. "When will you see that this world doesn't revolve around you?! If your brothers didn't want you to know then they didn't want you to know! Just like how you didn't want them to know about Naruto! You abandoned him on the streets! Just a child! I never did that to you! Even when your _wretched father_ tried to swallow you!"

"That's not the same!" Zeus yelled.

Rhea clenched her fist, "Yes it is! If you cared about your son so much, you would've taken care of him!"

Zeus felt his eyes burning, "I don't/didn't have time! I am a King!"

Rhea pointed a finger at her son, "That's exactly what your father said when he swallowed Hestia!"

"I did not abandon him...his mother did. She is nothing but a drug addicted...I don't get what happened. But I did not leave him, she did. I will never forgive her for doing such a thing to our son."

"Then why in the world did you leave him with her?"

Zeus felt tears build up in his eyes he squeezed the door knob. "I thought you were different, Mother...but apparently, you're just like everyone else out there." he yanked the door open and walked out slamming it behind him.

Rhea tried her best to hold back her tears but just couldn't. She let the tears run down her cheeks, this was her baby boy. And she cared deeply for Naruto, he was one of her favorite grandchildren from Zeus. What was he going to do to his beloved brothers? And what was going to do to Sasuke and Ino? She was so worried.

 ***With Annabeth***

She was sitting down on her bed reading a book about Greek Mythology. It was adventures of various famous Greek heroes such as Heracles (she hated reading that page), Perseus, and other famous ones. A knock on her door made her look up from her book.

"Come in." Annabeth mumbled.

The person who opened the door was Naruto who had on a huge grin. He closed the door behind him and sat next to Annabeth on her bed. Trying to see what she was reading and his eyes twinkled at the title.

"When I was little, my grandmother used to read me that every night." Naruto told Annabeth who faced him.

Annabeth tapped her chin, "What're you doing here, fishcake?" she questioned him.

Naruto grinned, "I wanted to see you, of course!"

At that moment Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up, she kept her head down so he wouldn't notice. "T-Thanks. You didn't have to though...no one really does, except for Grover and Luke occasionally."

"You're alone...aren't you?"

No one has ever asked her that question before, but she answered it anyway. "Yeah...if that's what you call it. Then yeah." she said quietly.

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, "Ya know, I was alone too. Before I met that is." he told her and she didn't respond back. "We can be friends too, if that's okay with you." he offered.

Annabeth had a stunned look, "You wanna be my _friend_? Don't you think I'm weird? Or a bookworm? Or a wise girl?" she asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "Not at all! Well you are all those things-no! Wait! That's not what I mean't! You aren't stupid! You're so wise, you could be a sage! No! H-Hold on a minute!" he blushed stuttering some.

Clarisse and some of her friends were outside Athena's cabin listening to the two. Clarisse was shell dropped at what she was hearing.

"What?" A girl asked curious at what Clarisse heard.

Clarisse smirked, "Everyone, spread the news! Annabeth and the new camper Naruto are in there," she gestured to Annabeth's cabin, "getting the goods in there if ya know what I mean."

Everyone looked at her questionably not knowing what the hell she mean't.

Clarisse sighed deadpanning, "Naruto and Annabeth are in there taking eachothers virginity." she told them. Everyone nodded in understandment then grimaced at that. "Now go! Shoo! Tell everyone you see, damn it!" she ordered and they ran off telling people much to Clarisse's delight.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Annabeth shouted trying to keep him from acting like an idiot.

Clarisse laughed at hearing Annabeth, she was thinking Annabeth was moaning out Naruto's name. She listened in some more.

"Just stop okay. I get it, don't act like an idiot all the time." Annabeth joked chuckling lightly. Naruto smiled hearing her laugh.

"So we're...?" Naruto trailed off.

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! YES! YES! YES!" Naruto cheered jumping up and down on his feet. He immediately hugged Annabeth much to her surprise but accepted it. He pinned her down to the bed by accident. "S-Sorry!" he apologized then realized he was ontop of her.

"It's okay." Annabeth blushed. "Sooo, what do we do now?" she asked him looking up at him.

Before he could answer the door flung open showing a bunch of campers pointing and laughing at the two on the bed. Clarisse was at the front of the campers with a huge smile pointing at Naruto and Annabeth.

"Here we are everyone! What you just heard was the sounds of...sex. Which these two campers were doing unprotectedly! This was the laugh of the day everyone! Really! It was!" Clarisse laughed then put on a serous face. "This was given to you by yours truly, Clarisse."

Naruto jumped off of Annabeth with a flushed face. "We weren't doing anything of the sort! Honest!"

Clarisse pointed at Naruto, "Liar. We saw _and_ heard you...you know...humping her." she smirked. "Not to forget those inapproiate moans. 'Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'" she impersonated looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth stood up, "Shut up, Clarisse! We weren't doing that! We were just discussing plans." she said narrowing her eyes at the daughter of Ares.

"Oh we know." Clarisse nodded. " _Sexual_ plans."

Annabeth pointed at the exit, "GET OUT NOW!" she roared with a flushed face.

Clarisse turned around at the exit waving for everyone to go out, "That's right people! Move it! We gotta let them have their _second_ pow wow." she then looked at Naruto. "You know Naruto, you can do a lot better than _that_." she said pointing at Annabeth. "She's too much of a good girl...but I can be a bad one just for you." she told him seductively before slamming the door shut.

Naruto turned to Annabeth, "That was..."

"I hate Clarisse! Always trying to find someway of torturing me! Now she's made me sound like some slut!" Annabeth grunted.

"I don't think you're a slut." Naruto said to her quietly blushing.

Annabeth shot him a look, "Of course you don't! You're the involved in this crap! You know what the hell happened here! And it wasn't anything inapproiate!"

Naruto gestured at the door, "Should I g-?"

"No. You have to talk with Chiron about being here and stuff. I'll go with you." Annabeth offered grabbing his hand walking out of the cabin only to be greeted by a bunch of campers who went ga-ga over seeing the two holding hands. Annabth saw this and took her hand back with a blush as well as Naruto.

"OH COME ON!" Annabeth and Naruto whined running away from the crowd.

* * *

 **This is a longer chapter...but luckily I got it through. I know some of you wondering how Naruto and his friends traveled from Konoha full of ninja to New York. Well I will give you a bit of details but in future chapters you'll find out the rest.**

 **Okay...so they weren't actually in Konoha. Their non-godly parents were and their godly parents met eachother and had the kids and stuff. Well the parents mom's gave birth to them died, you'll know how and why in future chapters. And the fathers died and you'll know why in future chapter also, and Naruto and his friends were raised by there godly parents for a couple of days and then they put them in New York again...you will know why in future chapters. And the reason Rhea knows about Shinobi stuff is because...you will find out in future chapters.**

 **Sorry guys, I just didn't want to spoil anything. :)**

 **Next Chapter Title: Together Again! Finally!**


	4. Together Again! Finally!

**Well okay, Chapter Four is completed and here! And is starting...hold on, hold on, wait...NOW!**

* * *

 ***Mount Olympus/Council Room***

Zeus had called for Poseidon to meet him in the council room. He was staring outside wondering and thinking about Naruto, he remembered the night his beloved son was born. He remembered how Kushina was tragically taken away from him leaving him and Naruto alone, he took care of his son for a few days, but then abandoned him in New York. He thought it was the only way to keep him safe from Hades and Hera, he didn't want the whole Thalia and Heracles incident to happen again.

"Yo! Brother, how you doin'?" Asked the voice of Zeus' older brother Poseidon. He had sea green eyes that sparkled, a nice tan, a quite muscular built, dark brown hair, dark brown facial hair, a Greek robe that was white, and a friendly smile. He walked over to his little brother.

Zeus lightly nodded, "Poseidon." he greeted his big brother simply.

Poseidon chuckled lightly, "What kind of funk are you in?" he questioned. "Usually your happy or something...now you seem a bit _down_ in the dumps."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the God Of The Sea, "You...should know why." he snapped at Poseidon.

Posidon got in a thinking position, "Hmmm...nah, I got nothing." he sighed. "Oh! Is it because I ate your baklava? I'm sorry, but I love baklava! Especially the one mother makes. Delicious." he whispered the last part licking his lips while rubbing his belly.

"It isn't about some damn baklava! This is about _you and Hades_." Zeus growled.

Poseidon knitted his brows a little, "Zeus," he began, "you have to be a little more specific." he said to him with a serious look now.

Zeus trailed his hand across the wall, "I went to mother's home today, she told me something that concerns you and our weirdo brother Hades. What she told is something I quite didn't believe at first. Except you do not know Hades' secret he told mother. Do you know what I am talking about, _brother_?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Poseidon squeezed his eyes shut wishing this was nothing but a nightmare, he opened his eyes and realized what he had to do. "A girl and a boy. Different mothers."

"Ino Rhea Yamanaka and Perseus 'Percy' Jackson." Zeus said with a sigh. "You named your child after my late son Perseus. Your daughter's middle name is mothers name."

Poseidon laughed a little, "Sally, Percy's mother named him that. She said the only reason she named him that is because Perseus was the first half-blood ever to have a happy ending...she wanted the same thing to happen to Percy. Rachel, Ino's mothers gave her that middle name because, it was the only thing she could think of." he told Zeus.

"Honestly, I don't care. You need to hear something, when I came here from mother's I couldn't find the thing that is makes me special. I looked around for it but could not find it, that's when I realized it was stolen. And I thought...who would steal it?" Zeus asked himself mostly glaring at Poseidon.

Poseidon frowned, "You think that _I_ stole your damn bolt? Of all the craziest things you've said in your time...this is the craziest! Why would I want to steal it?! I'm your brother for crying out loud! And everyone knows that God's cannot steal eachothers powers!"

Zeus clenched his hands into fists, "That is true...so I thought again, who else besides a god or goddess would steal my master bolt? Then, it hit me."

Poseidon thought a second then his eyes widened he grabbed the collar of Zeus' armor and pushed him onto a wall roughly, he gritted his teeth. "You listen, and you listen well. I haven't had contact with either of my children, who's fault is that? But I swear on the River Styx I will end you if you lay a finger on my children."

"How dare you speak to your ruler like that. Scum like you and Hades make me sick!"

"Shut up! You're scum too! I know you broke the oath too!" Poseidon yelled tightening his grip.

Zeus stared into Poseidon's sea-green eyes that were full of rage, "It doesn't matter." he hissed and pushed Poseidon off of him causing the Sea God to stumble back some. "I have a feeling that your son has my bolt. Perseus Jackson has exactly ten days to give me back my bolt, or there will be war." he said walking away slowly. "If one of your kids harm my child...I will kill them in an instant." he said in a threatning tone then stopped. "It's a boy, his mother was amazing. Kushina and I... we named him Naruto Uzumaki." he then vanished in a bolt of lightning leaving Poseidon by himself.

"He named his son after fishcake?" Poseidon mumbled with a confused and questionable look.

* * *

Chiron was watching his fellow centaurs race across the beach. "Steady on those legs Acaramus! You'll be down faster than you can say 'my ass is killing me'!"

He then saw two teenagers running towards him. It was a girl and a boy, he recognized the girl Annabeth and the boy...he didn't know who the hell the boy was.

"Annabeth..." Chiron greeted the gray eyed girl. He turned to Naruto. "Who might this be?" he asked Annabeth but mostly Naruto.

Naruto got in a saluting stance, "Naruto Uzumaki, sir! Reporting for duty, sir!" he said puffing out his chest. Annabeth palmed her face.

Chiron chuckled at Naruto then turned to Annabeth, "Kid's got heart." he turned to Naruto. "I admire that."

Annabeth pointed at the blonde using her thumb, "Naruto's a new camper." she explained.

Chiron nodded in understanding, "New camper you say? If you do not mind, Mr. Uzumaki, I have a few questions for you."

"Questions? Okay! I can totally handle questions! I'm a question-neer!" Naruto grinned.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes at his immaturity, _Idiot..._ she thought.

"Where did you come from?" Chiron asked.

Naruto wrapped his arms behind his neck, "First I lived in the Bronx part of New York. I lived on the streets as an orphan with my friends who were also demi-gods, until one day this Titaness lady who turned out to be my grandmother found us and took us in. The Titaness turned out to be Rhea, so we moved in with her, she lives in Los Angeles." Annabeth's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Your grandmother was Rhea? As in the Mother Of The Gods Rhea?" Annabeth asked with awe and disbelief covering her voice.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. But it isn't a big deal."

Chiron stroked his beard staring at Naruto, "Interesting. Do you know who your godly parent?" he asked.

Naruto then tensed, he remembered about Annabeth telling him about the Big Three, something about an oath, River Styx, and don't say he's Zeus' mortal child outloud. Annabeth saw how tense he was she intertwined her hand in his causing him to blush heavily and grinned stupidly but he snapped out of it when she squeezed it for comfort. "Yes. My godly parent...uh, his name starts with a Z."

Chiron thought a moment then it clicked he walked over to Naruto and leaned down to his ear. "By the Gods...please tell me it isn't Zeus." he begged in a whisper.

Naruto nodded and squeezed Annabeth's hand.

Chiron took a two steps back, "Your father is a victim of his own horomones." he chuckled shaking his head lightly. "Have you...summon _any_ of your abilities you've inherited from your father?" he questioned.

"Yeah actually I have. I'm real great at doing air stuff, lightning and other stuff...that is a negative." Naruto pouted. Air was the thing he was great at! Not to mention the Shadow Clones and Rasengan which he inherited from his mother.

Chiron stroked his beard, "Don't worry, it just has to click. And training here...it will click I promise you that." he smiled then looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, show him around here, and show him Zeus' cabin."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay."

The two walked away but didn't notice they were still holding hands. Annabeth and Naruto felt the sensation on their hands, the two looked down slowly and flushed as they realized they were still holding hands. The two quickly pulled away.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto turned to see who called him and he saw his friends running towards him then wrapping him in a tight hug. Naruto hugged back laughing with his eyes full of happiness and joy to see his group of friends. They released the embrace.

Sakura punched him on his head making him cry out in pain, Annabeth tried to hold back a laugh. "Naruto! You idiot! We were worried sick!"

Naruto whimpered rubbing his head, "I'm sorry..."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, "Naruto...you are such a drag." he half smiled.

Choji sighed in relief, "Thank the Gods, you're a okay!"

Kiba whistled looking noticing Annabeth, "Wow. She is a _whole_ cup of mmm, mmm, mmm!" he said walking over to her. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Son of Demeter, and you are flipping gorgeous! How would you like to be Kiba's girl?" he winked.

"'Kiba's girl'?" She repeated then snickered. "How about I give you a little present?"

Kiba rubbed his hands together, "Kiba likes presents! Especially when the present is a babe like you." he said grinning leaning closer to her face.

Annabeth fake smiled and she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer their lips were just a few inches away-Annabeth then twisted his arm behind his back and flipped him making him land on his back roughly. Kiba groaned.

"If you're looking for a girl to flirt with, I suggest go to the Aphrodite cabin." Annabeth told him.

"Well...bye!" Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and the rest followed her to the training area.

Naruto frowned, "Wait! But...we just..." he trailed off then sighed. "...got back to eachother..."

Annabeth saw this and rubbed his shoulder then she thought of something. "Hey Naruto...there is someone I want you to meet. She's my best friend actually."

Naruto grinned then faced her, "Who?" he asked with curiousity covering his voice.

Moments later Naruto found himself standing in front of a tree that was real tall.

Naruto blinked at the tree, _This...is her best friend?! This chick's crazy! It's a tree for the love of all Ramen!_ he thought then deadpanned. He turned to Annabeth straining a smile. "Annabeth...this is a _tree_." he said in a calm voice gesturing at the tree.

"I know. But, you really need to know the story of this tree before you judge." Annabeth frowned at him making the blonde covering his mouth she then faced the tree. "This tree was never a tree at first...it was a demi-god girl named...Thalia Grace. She was the daughter of Zeus," Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped looking at the tree, "that was the very first time that the oath was broken. Hades found out that Zeus had broken the oath...he sent monsters after Thalia. Grover, Luke, and I tried to get her to camp where she would be safe but...she gave herself up to protect us. The monters killed her, Zeus decided to turn her into a tree so that gave her another way to live. Her tree protects this camp from monsters. Maybe if I tried hard enough...I could have saved her from death." she sniffled feeling tears run down her cheeks.

Naruto saw this he wrapped Annabeth into a tight loving hug, he hesitantly put his head ontop of hers and she snuggled her head into his chest still crying. He then put his hand on the bark of the tree, he felt the vibrations in the tree.

 _Hey sis, you're a hero! I just want you to know what you did will inspire me to become a great hero like you. I really wish I could have met you Thalia._ Naruto thought with his eyes closed. "Annabeth, I dunno what it's like to lose a loved one. But I know it must feel like a hole in your heart...you have to accept what happened. To fill your heart back, all ya have to do...is never forget your other loved ones! And to always fill your heart with new love." he smiled.

Annabeth lifted her head out of his chest to see Naruto's famous grin she saw the wind blow through his golden locks of hair and the sun shine bright on his face. The way he held her caused the girl to blush, but this sensation is something she has never in her life felt before. Naruto raised a brow when he saw a satyr, Ino behind him, and a teenaged boy about his age. The three were now in front of the two.

"Hey, Annabeth...oh, you're busy. My bad." Grover grinned at the two embracing they quickly got off eachother clearing their throats. He turned to Naruto and held out his hand. "I'm Grover Underwood, as you can see...I'm a satyr. Don't judge."

Naruto shook his hand with a smile, "Naruto Uzumaki, son of the big guy of the Olympians."

Grover's mouth dropped almost to the ground, "Your...you-know-who's-son? But how?" he asked in awe.

"Well...it starts with the birds and the bee's. You see when a man loves a woman, they-" Naruto was cut off by Grover.

"No! No! Nevermind!" Grover now had a disgusted expression.

Ino walked up to Naruto, "Soo boy wonder...are people ganging up on you begging to have _your_ autograph?" she asked with a smirk.

Naruto crossed his arms, "No. I can't tell people who my father is or 'the great oath of the River Styx' will be broken! Apparently my dad, your dad, and Sasuke's dad made an oath to never have children. But their horomones took over after seeing our mom's."

"I didn't need to know that! I just asked if people are asking for your autograph." Ino rolled her eyes then glanced over at the black haired boy. "Oh yeah, Naruto Uzumaki...meet my little half-brother Phyllis Jefferson." she introduced the two boys.

The boy looked at her, "It's _Percy Jackson_." he corrected her with a frown.

"Ohh! Yeah, yeah...I don't really care."

"You have to care...I'm your brother."

" _Half_ -brother."

"Still."

Naruto blinked at Percy, "So, you're a child of Poseidon too?" he asked.

Percy nodded, "Apparently. But uh, you do know that your name means-?"

"FISHCAKE! YES! I KNOW!" Naruto yelled with a red face then sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. _Note to self...when you meet dad one day...ask him why the fuck did you name me after fishcake?_ he thought.

"What are you doing here, Grover?" Annabeth asked her friend.

"Oh! Percy saw you and wanted to say 'hi'. I told him that you would squash him like a bug but he didn't listen." Grover shrugged and Percy punched him in the arm. He winced rubbing his arm. "Ow."

Ino walked over to both Naruto and Annabeth, she pulled them close to her mouth. "That satyr Grover...is totally sexy and hot." she whispered staring hungrily at Grover who was looking at Thalia's tree. She pushed the two away.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "Ummm...okay then."

"Aww, does Ino has her first crush other than that bastard Sasuke?" Naruto teased poking her arm.

Ino grabbed his hand and twisted it, "Shut up, fishy boy." she grumbled and he nodded. She let it go as he rubbed it. Her eyes then focused on Grover. "Ohh Grover!" she called out to him with a grin.

Grover looked out at the camp and his eyes widened, "Guys! Guys! Capture The Flag is 'bout to start." he told them.

Annabeth's mouth dropped, "Oh my god's! I forgot today was Friday! Damn it!" she cursed running off to the site where it was taking place.

Naruto smiled watching her go, _Yeah...I'll definetly look over her._ he thought and this time he didn't blush or anything. His heart just throbbed from happiness.

"Capture The what now?" Percy asked with confusion.

* * *

 **There we are! And here we are with Percy's debut! I thought it would be funny if Ino got Percy's name wrong. That's her half-brother and she got his name wrong...hehhehheh.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Games And Mission Time? Let's Do This!**


	5. Games And Mission Time? Let's Do This!

**Chapter Five is a go! I really do hope you enjoy it! 'Cuz it's starting right about...hmm...now!**

* * *

"Ha! Haa! This is a _fun_ game to watch!" Grover grinned walking to where the other campers were training at with Naruto, Percy, and Ino. He found some armor for them to put on for the game...wait, wasn't this training or something.

Percy grunted trying to straighten up on him, "Ah...god! How can you guys wear these things? It weighs more than me!" he complained.

"Look, trust me. Wear it or you'll get _killed_." Grover told him.

Percy blinked at that, "What? Wait, what?" he said a little frightened from dying.

Naruto patted Percy's back, "Don't worry, Percy. I got your back, and so does Ino." he assured the son of Poseidon who glanced over at Ino who was chatting with Grover.

Percy nodded, "Yeah. She's _totally_ got her brother's back." he said sarcastically.

Naruto snorted looking at what Percy was watching, "Ino's just got her first _real_ crush on your satyr friend, Grover. I don't see why she likes him, he's good looking and all but...I thought she was in to the loner type."

Percy raised a brow at that, "'Loner type'? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"There's this guy named Sasuke who she really likes and he's a bastard, who really and I mean _really_ pisses me off. He's a cool loner kind of guy, but then there's my old crush Sakura who madly inlove with him, Ino and Sakura like fighting over Sasuke's love, which is stupid. I'm just glad she likes someone besides Sasuke, Sakura on the other hand...will probably love him until the end of time." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry about Sakura."

Naruto sighed, "It's okay. I mean, I kind of think I found my real crush." he said with a grin.

"Really? Who?" Percy asked wanting to know who Naruto liked.

Naruto smirked, "I'll tell you, when you're ready. You'll be the first to know, cousin."

Percy rolled his eyes and then he saw all the demi-gods who were getting ready to battle. Naruto grinned at the sight.

"Heroes! Fighters! Come here!" Chiron called out to the demi-gods who were about to play. "Hussle, hussle! Gino and Dino! Stop lollygagging!" he then looked in Percy, Ino, and Naruto's direction. "You three, step forward."

Percy hesitated some but Ino, who was behind him, pushed him in front of Chiron. Naruto chuckled at their sibling actions.

" _This,_ is Percy Jackson! His sister Ino Yamanaka-" Chiron was cut off by Ino.

" _Half-_ sister!" Ino corrected Chiron.

Chiron looked over at Ino, "May I continue?" he asked her and she gave him the thumbs-up sign. "Now where was I...? Oh! Yes. And Fishcake Uzumaki!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "It isn't fishcake! My name is not fishcake! It's Naruto!"

"Same thing!" The demi-god kids yelled causing Naruto to groan.

Chiron looked at the two teams, a blue one and a red one, "They are going to need a team!" he told them and everyone shook their heads muttering to one another that the three campers wouldn't make it.

"We'll take 'em!" Said the voice of a male about fifteen. Everyone turned in his direction, he walked up to the three. "I'm Luke. Son of Hermes. Where's your helmets?" he asked the three.

Naruto scratched his head, "Um, ya see...I don't have one." he smiled nervously.

"Neither do I." Ino told Luke with a smile.

"No one gave me one." Percy said a little embarrassed.

"Ah," Luke looked up at Chiron, "Chiron? You still got your wheelchair? These guys are gonna need it! You three are goners." Ino's eyes widened, Naruto gulped, and Percy had a scared look on his face. "I'm _messing_ with you guys! Smile a little bit! It's good for you guys." he said then looked at Naruto. "Especially you. I can tell you smile a lot, am I right?"

Naruto grinned, "Yup!"

Luke turned to the blue team which was his team, "Anybody's got three extra helmets?" he asked his team. "Please pass them up!" His team handed him three extra helmets he turned to the people that needed it holding it out for them to get. "Uhh, try it on. It'll protect you. Welcome to the Blue Soldiers, my friends."

Naruto, Ino, and Percy slipped their helmets on. Annabeth was part of the Red Soldiers she smiled at seeing Naruto but felt bad that he wasn't on her team. Why in Zeus' name did she feel this way?

"Alright! Everyone in position for Capture The Flag! First team to capture the enemies banner wins!" Chiron told the teams. "Dismissed!"

Everyone turned around and began walking to the forest where they would start Capture The Flag. Annabeth, however stared at Naruto who jumped onto the ground whipping his hair to the side. Naruto tightened the armlets on his arms then glanced up to see Annabeth, he smirked.

"Hey! Why aren't you going with everyone else?" Naruto asked her.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "I figured I should wait for you. It's the least I can do." she said walking over to him now in front of the blonde.

Naruto snorted, "You really wanna kick my ass out there...don't you?" he asked placing his hands in his back pockets.

Annabeth was now in his face just inches away from his lips, "You know I will." she whispered sending chills down his spine. She turned around leaving with everyone else.

Naruto gulped still watching her, "Man...that is one crazy chick." he commented.

Percy walked to Naruto's side, he looked up at him, "You ready to kick some Red Soldier butt?" he grinned some.

"You two dunderheads are going to need my experience." Ino said walking away slowly with the others. "I mean it."

Percy scoffed, "What kind of 'experience' have you had?"

Naruto sighed and patted Percy's head, "Don't ask, just, don't." he told Percy and grabbed Percy's arm dragging him to where everyone else was heading.

Clarisse walked by Naruto and Percy, she appeared to be a Red Soldier, "Jackson." she greeted Percy harshly.

Percy rolled his green eyes, "Clarisse." he greeted her harshly also.

Naruto noticed this, "What's up with these two?" he asked Percy and Clarisse.

"She tried to dunk my head in a toilet! But somehow the water blasted out of it and onto her and her group of friends!" Percy huffed.

Clarisse shrugged, "What? It's a new camper thing...I almost did it to you Naruto...but I like you better than Prissy."

"It's Percy." Percy told her.

"Whatever." Clarisse said. She began walking faster but paused to look at Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto. You look sexy in that armor." she winked at him causing him to blush.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Thanks..."

When the two teams got ready Chiron called for them to go and fight. The teams clashed together fighting eachother, some people were knocked down and kicked around. Not to mention cut with the swords they were using...yeah, they were using real swords! Crazy isn't it?

Luke began running, "Percy, Naruto! I know where the flag is at! Come on!" he said.

Naruto and Percy followed Luke, they were watching out for Red Soldiers that were nearby trying to do sneak attacks on them but they didn't see anyone only trees and rocks. Naruto gripped his sword.

"Keep your eyes open...and _don't_ get killed." Luke instructed the two who nodded.

A male Red Soldier came out of nowhere, he swung his sword thinking to cut someone but he only cut the top part of Luke's helmet as everyone dunked. Naruto kicked the male causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Yeah! That's why you never mess with the Naru-man! Got it? Punks!" Naruto grinned cheering but he then turned white as the male stood up with an angry expression. Naruto weakly laughed. "P-Punks? Did I say punks? No, no...what I mean't to say was...I GOTTA RUN FROM THIS DUDE!" he shrieked and ran away from the male who chased him. Naruto tripped he looked up and saw the male about to strike him using a sword, but Naruto blasted him away using air that shot out from his foot. The male was thrown onto a large rock knocking him out. "I'm good like that! Really!"

"Sons of Ares!" Luke warned grabbing Percy and Naruto. There were two of them drawing a sword at the three. "Whoa! Whoa! That's a sword! That's a sword!"

Percy gulped, "No kidding!"

"Percy, Naruto! Get out of here!" Luke ordered. "Find the flag! Go! Go!"

Percy and Naruto began running until they were tired. The two reached a creek they were sweaty, panting, and all of the above actually. They dropped to their knees near the water panting, they dipped their hands in the water and bringing it to their mouths to drink until Naruto spotted the Red Soldiers flag. He grinned and threw down the water, Percy raised a brow at this but saw the flag understanding what he was doing now. Naruto walked in the water and then to the flag he touched it and began to laugh at his victory and Percy joined in the laughter of victory too.

"We're the greatest ever!" Percy grinned.

Naruto kissed the flag, "Once we bring this back to our team...everyone will be on their knees thanking us for what we did." he said and about to yank it out of the ground until Annabeth jumped down from a tree causing both Naruto and Percy to scream. "Didn't someone ever teach you to never sneak up on people?!"

"Did you _really_ think that it would be that easy?" Annabeth asked staring into his eyes and watching his movements. Annabeth took off her helmet throwing it to the ground walking forward while Naruto backed up. "You know that my mother is the Goddess Of Wisdom and Battle Strategy...so you know what that means for me? I always win."

 _Dang it...if only she didn't look so seductive and pretty right now!_ Naruto thought then smiled. "Annabeth, you win...I however, seem to lose. But what if we're both wrong, eh?"

Annabeth cut the front part of his right hand drawing blood, he looked down at it and screamed in pain. She then cut the right side of his face drawing blood and making Naruto fall back but he kept his balance, barely.

"Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "Fight." she said.

Grover, Ino, and Chiron arrived only to see Naruto and Annabeth about to fight.

Percy stood up grabbing his sword, "Don't worry, Naruto! I'm coming to h-h-help..." he trailed off seeing Clarisse in front of him now twirling her sword. "...or not." Clarisse grinned like a mad woman and began to fight Percy who couldn't keep up.

Naruto swung forward but Annabeth twisted his arm, he backed away some but didn't see she her coming in to elbow him in his stomach. The Red Soldiers and The Blue Soldiers showed up to watch the two fight. The Red Soldiers cheered for Annabeth and Clarisse. Annabeth kicked him in his stomach sending him back some. He then grinned some trying to be himself.

Grover gestured at the two, "Chiron, shouldn't we get in there and stop her?" he asked concerned. "She's killin' him, man!"

"Are you kidding? This is the best part!" Chiron chuckled with a smile.

Ino laughed, "Yeah! Plus I'd pay money anytime to see Naruto get beat up by a girl other than Sakura."

Annabeth swung forward but Naruto blocked her sword using his, she then drew her sword down cutting his arm drawing blood, she pushed him down dropping Naruto to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Stand up and fight." Annabeth demanded. " _Hero_." she mocked.

And at that he found little strength to help him stand up, he swung his sword at her head but she dunked under struck him across his abdomen that was covered by his armor. He fell down on his knees once more...Annabeth kicked him roughly in his back making Naruto fall down defeated. Annabeth walked over to her team as they cheered at her victory, she watched Naruto groan in pain on the ground, he slowly turned around so that he could lay on his back. His electric blue eyes stared up at the Heavens.

 _"Naruto...you must find a source of energy to heal yourself...when you find it...you'll become powerful..."_ A voice of a male told him in his mind.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt his cuts and bruises fade away like a forgotten memory. His body was full of power and strength...he felt like he could rule the world. His eyes shot open, Naruto grabbed his sword after standing up which surprised Annabeth and her team. Chiron smiled as did Ino and Grover so did Percy.

Naruto smirked he saw a Red Soldier running his way and he blocked the sword and elbowed him in the face knocking the male down onto the ground. Another one came but he flipped the guy over his shoulder, one more came and he tripped the guy on the ground using his sword. Annabeth ran up towards him about to strike Naruto down but he held his sword to her throat with his signature grin, he winked at her.

She drew her sword at his but he swung his sword up about to go for her head, Annabeth saw this and ducked Naruto then took her arm and stole away her sword placing one behind her neck and one in front. Annabeth stared at him, he handed Annabeth her sword which she took. Naruto twirled the sword in his hand walking over to Red Soldier flag and yanking it out of the ground. The Blue Soldiers cheered at their victory and for Naruto. Percy walked over to Naruto and wrapped his hand around the flag also holding it up with Naruto.

Grover grinned cheering with Ino the two hugged eachother lovingly, but then quickly separated with blushes. Chiron held up his stick with a smile.

Clarisse grinned, "Now he...is my kind of man."

 ***Night***

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen...the son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon, are coming through!" Grover shouted trying to get out of the crowd of people while acting like a bodyguard for Naruto and Percy. While Ino rolled her eyes. "And don't forget the daughter of Poseidon everybody!" Ino then grinned feeling special. "A hero named Naruto is coming through!" he then saw a guy staring at Naruto. "Hey, no dirty looks." They made their way over to a table filled with food.

Naruto grabbed a plate about to choose his food until three nymph girls caught his attention.

"Um, hey Naruto." Said the blonde nymph girl. She turned to the one with brown hair.

"We're having a party at our place later..." Said the brown nymph girl.

"And we would really love it if you came." Finished the blonde girl.

Naruto shot them a smile, "Sure. I would love to come, that'd be great!" he said then paused. "Will you serve ramen?" he asked slowly.

The brown one nodded, "Of course!"

"Then I'll be there!"

Ino coughed getting their attention, "I'm Naruto's friend and the daughter of Poseidon...I think that I should come too." she said with crossed arms.

Percy joined in, "Uh, yeah. Me too."

"I-I would love to come to the party also." Grover also joined in. "Thanks for _inviting_ us ladies." he smiled.

"Beat it, nymphs!" Ordered the voice of Annabeth who trying to get to the table and the three girls left but Grover followed them trying to ask if they were still invited. She noticed Naruto packing his plate with food. She began to fix her plate also. "Feeling like a hero?" she asked him with a friendly smile.

"Tch, more like king." Naruto joked. "I never really got this kind of attention at home...I never really made like friends beside the one's I grew up with. But now...thing's are different. I figured out my dream, my dream is to one day become one of the most legendary heroes of all time. But it sounds cheesy and corny...I know."

Annabeth shook her head, "Not really. I mean...you're one of the first people here to have a real dream. Everyone here just wants their dream to be...to surpass their parents, which will definetly get them killed. Gods don't want their children to be stronger than them."

"Gods sound like jerks...I'm glad I'm not one ya know." Naruto grinned.

Annabeth snickered, "Why? Why do you always do that?"

Naruto raised a brow, "Do what?" he asked with confusion written all over his face.

"You know, grin and smile at everything...you're just so different than everyone else here." Annabeth smiled a little.

"I really don't know why I grin or smile or laugh like that...it's a force of habit I guess, but, I feel like it's more than that. Like I picked it up from either my mom or dad."

"Well I think that you're awesomely unique, Naruto Uzumaki." Annabeth smiled.

Naruto felt his cheeks warm up at the compliment, he walked away from the table with Annabeth but then remembered something. "Hey! You know you could've killed me out there, ya know...if I was normal."

"You _aren't_."

Naruto gave her a questionable look, "But we're friends." he pointed out. "You agreed to be my friend. Friends don't try to kill friends like that!"

"I lied, I don't want to be your friend."

"I have a feeling you don't like me very much." Naruto said.

Annabeth nodded, "It's possible. You're real immature and childish."

Naruto pouted, "No I'm not. Okay, maybe I am, just a little bit." he told her.

She stopped to look at him in his eyes, "I definetly have _strong_ feelings for you." Annabeth told him and Naruto blushed at that. "I just haven't decided if there positive or negative yet."

Naruto smirked, "Well...you let me know, when you figure it out." he whispered leaning up closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, "You'll be the _first_." she whispered back leaning in more.

They broke apart when the campfire exploded and everyone took a step back while some demi-gods took out their weapons. The fire turned into a giant demon, the skin looked like lava and the wings were on fire. The demon looked around as if he were looking for something or someone.

 **"Percy Jackson! Show yourself!"** The Demon demanded. He didn't see Percy so he threw a large fireball at a table destroying it. A lot more people drew their weapons. The Demon threw another large fireball at a pig that roasting destroying it. It was about to throw another until-

"STOP!" Naruto yelled in front of the demon.

The Demon looked down at Naruto, **"What is it that you want, demi-god?"** It asked harshly.

Naruto clenched his fist, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The son of Zeus! King Of The Gods! And you will not take my cousin Percy Jackson!"

The Demon's eyes widened, **"So...it's true. Zeus does have another mortal offspring...I will have to destroy you once I get the lightning bolt. I hear that you may one day be as great as Zeus! Or either surpass him."** It said with a smirk.

Chiron was beside Annabeth and Percy he drew his knife and sword, "Hades!"

 **"Percy Jackson! Bring me the bolt! Be a good boy...hand it to m and I'll exchange it for your mother!"**

"Percy..." Chiron growled and saw Percy running up to Naruto's side. "...listen, Percy!"

"My mother's gone!" Percy shouted at Hades.

 **"No. Your mother is still alive! I sent the Minotaur to abduct her! She is here with me in the Underworld!"** Hades told Percy he created a fireball in the palm and lifted his hand down so that Percy could see an image of his mother Sally in the fire.

Percy blinked, "Mom?"

 _"Percy..."_ The image of Sally whispered.

Hades swiped the image away. "What have _you_ done with my mother?" Percy questioned Hades while gritting his teeth.

 **"If you ever want to see your mother again...you will bring me the bolt! _And_ the son of Zeus as well." **Hades then disappeared in the fire.

Naruto turned to Percy with questionable eyes, "It's okay...we'll figure this out." he assured Percy who shook his head turning to Chiron. "What does Hades want with me?" he muttered to himself then followed Percy.

"I have to go get her!" Percy told Chiron.

Chiron shook his head, "You don't have the bolt. And you cannot give him Naruto, he is _very_ powerful."

"Look! I'll tell him the truth! And I'll try to negoticiate with him not to take Naruto! When he understands everything...he'll release her!"

Naruto shook his head, "No. He won't, I know this because I lived with his mother Rhea who is also my grandmother. She told me how he isn't the explaining or talking things through kind of guy. When he finds out you don't want to hand me over and that you don't have the bolt...he won't hesitate to kill both you and mother."

Chiron placed his hand on Percy's head, "This is what we'll do, we will go to Olympus and convince Zeus of your innocence, and try to have the Olympians watch over  
Naruto carefully. We can't have another Thalia accident again. And I promise you...we'll do everything in our power to bring your mother back."

Grover, Annabeth, and Ino showed up but they were behind Chiron. They were concerned for both Naruto and Percy.

Percy nodded, "Okay...Okay..."

 ***Later That Night***

Naruto was sitting cris-crossed in front of his late half-sister's tree with his eyes closed. But then they opened revealing electric blue eyes. Naruto was wearing clothes that he would never wear in his life. He wore a short sleeved black shirt with a bloody lightning bolt in the middle of it, he wore a white hoodie and had the hood on his head the hoodie wasn't zipped up, over the hoodie he wore a blue jean jacket that had a hood and it was open not to mention it was on his head, he wore a white belt with gold diamonds on it and the buckle had the letter 'N' on it which was gold, he wore black and red jeans, and orange and black Nikes.

"Hey...uh, Thalia. It's me your brother...Naruto...I guess you're the only person that I can share my feelings with huh. Yeah...you totally get me, I'm having the exact Hades problem that you were having when you were just a kid. He wants dad's bolt and he wants me for some odd reason, I guess we all have _family issues_ am I right? So I guess you're the only person I can trust with this secret...it's about this girl I like...her name her Annabeth Chase. She told me you guys were best friends, so you must know how awesome...not to mention dangerous she is. Today we played Capture The Flag...and she almost killed my ass! Literally! Anyways I met Grover and Luke, your other best friends...they're some cool dudes. Our cousin Ino Yamanaka has a major crush on Grover, which I don't get why...but okay then. W-" Naruto paused when he saw Grover, Annabeth, and Percy arguing. "Sorry sis, but I think our friends are planning to go on a time sensitive mission. I'm going! Bye!" he waved by to the tree and ran over to the three scaring them. "Oh, sorry."

"Naruto? You too?" Percy groaned.

Grover laughed, "Ha! Ha! Triple Team!"

Naruto sighed, "I want in. I coming to the Underworld with you...I'm the son of Zeus. I have to be a bigshot hero somewhere, ya know." he grinned toothy.

Percy sighed, "This is something I have to do on my own!"

Annabeth faced him, "Yeah, well, we weren't asking for _your_ permission."

"I don't need your help."

"Percy listen, I've only been out in the outside world a couple of times. All I've ever done is train, and train, and train. You're going to need my experience...you've won one battle...I've won hundreds." Annabeth pointed out.

Naruto pointed at her, "Good point!"

"You guys _really_ want to come?" Percy asked the three.

"Yes/Yeah/Duh!" Annabeth, Grover, and Naruto shouted in unison.

Percy shrugged, "Okay...so I guess we're all goin'."

"Wait! There's one more important person we need for this group." Naruto said then smirked. "And I know just the girl for the job."

Moments later Ino was giggling and happy, she was standing beside Grover. Percy was shocked that his half-sister was coming on the mission.

"No!" Percy screamed.

Ino whacked him on the head, "Oh shut your trap! I'm coming because I wanna...plus your mom is part of our family." she muttered the last part under her breath.

Grover smiled, "Well I for one, am happy that you're coming along." he said happily.

Ino had a dust of pink on her cheeks, "Thanks Grover. I'm happy you're coming along too."

"Okay...how're we gettin' to the Underworld exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Did...not think of that one." Percy mumbled.

Annabeth thought a moment, "I think I know someone who might." she told them.

 ***Luke's Tent***

The group walked into a tent that was full of video games and things of that nature.

Annabeth was behind Luke who was playing a video game, "Luke," she called him and he looked up with a raised brow.

"Hm? Hey guys." Luke greeted them and continued back to his video game. "Percy, Naruto...figured you two would stop by sooner or later. EEEEEverybody does. To get away from all that Renaissance Fair stuff out there." he paused the game he was playing and stood up to face the group.

Naruto pointed at the screen, "Is that Zombie DeathEaters 8.5 Expansion Pack?" he asked Luke with a smile.

Luke nodded, "Just came out two weeks ago." he smirked.

Naruto snickered, "Nice...very nice my fellow DeathEater Destroyer."

"Well you know, Welcome To The Modern World." Luke said outstretching his arms.

Grover looked around, "Nice stuff..." he commented.

Ino nodded lightly, "Cool." she commented.

Luke rested his hands on a table, "So, what're you guys up to?" he asked with curiousity.

"We're going to get my mother back." Percy told Luke.

"Oh."

Annabeth spoke up, "Your dad is the _messanger_ of the Gods. One of the ones who's gotten in _and_ out of the Underworld." she said. "Do you have _any_ idea how?" she asked the son of Hermes.

Luke thought a moment, "Hmm, my dad's a jerk. I've never met him."

"You too?" Naruto and Percy said.

Luke shrugged, "I guess we all have daddy issues." he smiled small. "That's because all Gods are the same...selfish...they _only_ care about themselves."

"That explains a lot." Naruto said out loud.

"But...I once broke into my dad's house and got some _really_ cool stuff!" Luke exclaimed and grabbed a medium size box. He blew the dust off of it. "For you." he handed the box to Naruto.

Naruto felt something moving inside, he removed the lid off the box and saw two pairs of black and white shoes with wings on the bottom. Everyone except for Luke gasped when one of the shoes flew out the box.

Naruto raised a brow, "Flying shoe?" he asked out loud.

Ino rolled her sea-green eyes, "Didn't you pay attention just one bit when grandma was teaching us about the Olympians?" she asked in a sigh.

Naruto shook his head, "That explains a lot." Annabeth murmured and got a glare from Naruto.

"My dad's." Luke told them. "He has _hundreds_ of these little guys." he grabbed the shoe and placed it into the box. "Won't even miss 'em. Look underneath the other one." Naruto looked underneath the other shoe and pulled out a old bronze map, he handed the box to Annabeth while he unfolded the map. "You see, people have to the Underworld without being _dead_. Hercules did it, Orcius did it, my dad does it _all_ the time. Getting in is the easy part, getting out...well that's tricky." he pointed at the map. "This is the map to Persephone's pearls."

The name Persephone rang through Naruto's ears he remembered who that was now. "Persephone...Persephone as daughter of Demeter Persephone?" Naruto asked them. "Didn't that bastard Hades marry her?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He forced her to marry him. He keeps her prisoner."

"Persephone hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo. So she has...um... _secret visitors_." Luke said.

Naruto felt his sweat drop, "Why does that sound so seductive?" he asked Luke.

"Because she likes to sleep with other people while Hades isn't around her." Luke smiled. "Those pearls are all over the world. These pearls, they provide a quick escape from the Underworld. You could use them to get out."

"So how do the pearls work?" Ino asked Luke.

"Easy," Luke began, "you take a pearl...step on it, crush it, visualize where you wanna be taken. Right now there's four pearls in the United States. This map will guide you to them," he stood and pointed somewhere on the map, "there's your first location."

The group saw the location appear.

"'Auntie Em's Garden Emporium.'" Grover read the location out.

Luke lightly nodded, "Once you find the first pearl, the map'll show the next one, the next one, and so on and so forth, then you're off to Hades." he smiled but then he remembered something. "Which reminds me, you guys may need some _extra_ protection." he picked up a shut shield and handed it to Naruto. "My favorite shield. You might wanna take a step back." he warned the others took a step back.

Naruto slid his hand through it and gripped he heard a creaking noise then the shield turned into a full shield. They were in awe while Luke smiled with his arms folded on his chest.

Naruto half-smiled, "Thanks, Luke. You're the best." he winked.

Luke shook his head, "No need to thank me." he now had a serious face on. "But uh...you _are_ gonna have to promise me one thing." he told them.

"Shoot." Naruto grinned.

"You see my dad on the Highway To Hell...kick his ass for me."

* * *

 **Hope you loved, enjoyed, or just liked it!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Totally Need To Kick Some Ass!**


	6. Totally Need To Kick Some Ass!

**This Chapter will totally be awesome in...3, 2, 1! Run for your life!**

* * *

A bus dropped them off at Auntie Em's. Ino had changed her attire. Ino wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with half her stomach out, a black leather jacket that was unzipped, a black belt, tight light blue jeans that had stylish rips on them, and black boots.

The group walked into the shop. Grover used crutches to walk to look like a human.

"This place definetly needs a _extreme_ makeover." Grover commented.

"Hello?" Percy called out into the vast emptiness.

"Anybody home?" Naruto called out.

"Hello? Anybody home in Nanny live?" Grover asked the emptiness.

Ino sighed, "Isn't there suppose to be some sort of...old lady that smells like prunes?" she asked the rest of her friends/team mates.

Naruto nodded, "But they don't like the word 'old'. Call them elderly people."

Grover walked over to a cooler that read 'Free Sodas', "Check this out! They got free sodas!" he chuckled. Annabeth walked over to the cooler with Naruto.

"Get me a soda." Naruto grinned.

Grover nodded he opened the lid and saw a whole family of black rats. Naruto and Grover grimaced and screamed but Grover slammed it close. Annabeth grimaced at seeing the rats.

Grover wipped his hand on his shirt, "Okay. That's nasty. The Health Department needs to give this place a F."

Annabeth turned to everyone, "Hey, guys. Check this out." she walked outside and stopped at a fountain and pulled her right sleeve up. "Look at this."

Naruto snorted, "Your arm?"

"No." Annabeth rolled her gray eyes at him and dipped her right hand into the water of the fountain pulling out a few gold Drachmas. "Gold Drachmas." she told them and stuffed it in her back pocket.

Grover smiled, "Means we're on the right track."

"How're we gonna find a pearl in this place?" Annabeth asked the group.

"Good question..." Percy mumbled.

"Okay, we split up into partners and search this place from the down up, to the up down. Got it? Good. Okay. Let's do this people!" Naruto said then clapped his hands together. He went with Percy, while Annabeth went alone, and Ino went with Grover.

Naruto and Percy were looking at some of the statues with weird looks. Annabeth slowly walked forward she looked around but she shrieked when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Annabeth was thinking it was Naruto she lifted her hand about to slap the person but paused to see it wasn't Naruto but a crying and screaming lady.

The lady pulled on Annabeth's arm, "She's coming!" she cried.

Annabeth looked at the lady questionably, "What? Who?" she asked the lady.

"Mrs. Doughs! Directions! My _poor_ husband! Help me! Please! Help me!" The lady cried with tears running down her face. She pulled Annabeth for her to follow, and Annabeth sighed following with the lady having hold of her arm.

Grover was inside looking at some statues with Ino. Grover then spotted a satyr statue he walked up to it and began to chuckle and Ino went up to it look as well.

Grover chuckled, "Ohhh! Check _this_ out. He looks just like my Uncle Ferdinand! That's crazy...got the mole in the same place." he said mostly to himself looking more at the statue of the satyr.

Ino saw how weird the statues look, _These statues aren't just any regular old time statues...something made them...now what monster do you know could turn people into solid statues?_ she thought tapping her chin.

"Hmph, can't be my Uncle Ferdinand because my Uncle Ferdinand was killed by..." Grover trailed off as his eyes widened in shock.

"Medusa!" Grover and Ino said at the same time.

Grover looked at her, "Jinx! You owe me a soda after this!"

Ino smirked, "I'll get _you_ a soda when I see two Hell Hounds." she told him. "We're in Medusa lair, we gotta get everyone outta here! PERCY! NARUTO! ANNABETH!" she called out running.

Grover followed her, "PERCY! NARUTO! ANNABETH! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" he called out running.

Percy and Naruto heard the calls and looked around.

"Grover? Ino?" Percy called out.

"Guys?" Naruto called out.

Percy took out his pen, he pressed the button and it turned into a three feet long sword he called Riptide. Naruto and Percy began running to look for Ino and Grover. The lady was still running dragging Annabeth with her.

"We have to leave before _she_ finds us!" The lady cried running.

Annabeth grunted at the grip, "Who?!"

"She turned my husband to stone!"

Percy was running looking everywhere but did not see Grover or Ino. "Grover?! Where are you guys?!"

Naruto frowned, "Ino?! Grover?!"

"PERCY! NARUTO!" Grover and Ino yelled in unison. Then started back running. "ANNABTH! ANNABETH! WHERE _ARE_ YOU?!"

"Grover! Ino!" Naruto and Percy yelled running.

The four ran into eachother knocking them all down on the ground groaning.

Percy sat up groaning, "Come on, guys! Watch where you're goin'!" he complained slinging his backpack around his shoulder standing up. Then helped up Ino and Naruto.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked Grover.

Grover ran to Naruto, "Perce! Naruto! We're in...Medusa's Lair."

Naruto's eyes widened, "A-ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" he called out running. Ino, Grover, and Percy followed him calling out 'Annabeth's' name.

"We're lost! We're lost! We'll never make it!" The lady cried still running dragging Annabeth along with her. She stopped running once she saw a woman with pale skin, venomous green eyes, a big black bonet over her hair, and a black robe also wearing black sunglasses. "Oh!"

Annabeth put the lady behind her, "Don't move!" she told the lady.

The woman cleared her throat, "Well _this_ is a fabulous surprise!" she said. "It's so...hottning...to have such _young_ visitors." she rubbed her hands together. "We get so lonely here. Don't we?" she asked a statue leaning on one. "That's why I create my statues. They're my only company." she then faced Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena!"

"How do you know me?" Annabeth questioned her.

"You, have such _beautiful_ hair..." The woman complimented walking over to Annabeth, she gently brushed Annabeth's dark brown hair in her hands. "I once had hair like that. "I was courted...desired by many men. Some even Gods. But that all changed...because of your mother." she let go of Annabeth's hair and walked over to the place where she was standing. "The woman who cursed me...who turned me..." she began to take off her bonet.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, "Don't look!" she told the lady that was gripping Annabeth's wrist. The lady closed her eyes and covered them with her hand.

"...into this!" The woman finally took off her bonet and snakes were in her head instead of hair. She revealed herself as Medusa."They say _eyes_ are the window to a person's soul." she took off her sunglasses slowly. "I hope you find my eyes...attractive." she showed her eyes. "So _rude_ not looking people in the...eyes. Come on...sneak-a-peek."

The lady slowly removed her hand from her eyes and opened her eyes looking at Medusa. Medusa instantly turned the lady to stone, Annabeth felt the grip on her wrist harden she tried to free herself but, for some reason the grip felt cold and rough.

Naruto, Ino, Percy, and Grover were behind a statue and saw Medusa.

Grover swallowed, "How're we gonna fight something we can't look at?" he asked the three for plans or an idea.

Ino had an idea, "A reflection. Anyone have anything that can reflect like a mirror or something?"

Percy rustled through his jacket pocket and pulled out his I-pod, he lifted it up now everyone can see Medusa and Annabeth some. Naruto watched how Annabeth struggled to keep her eyes closed, he felt his heart race.

"Good idea." Grover complimented Ino who smiled. "I'll get Annabeth, you guys take care of Medusa." he turned around and walked away quietly.

" _You_ will make a wonderful addition to my collection." Medusa told the statue of the lady walking over to her with a sly smile. "We will be friends forever. Do you mind?" she asked and slapped her sunglasses on the lady's stone cold hand. She made her way to Annabeth.

Naruto knitted his brows, "Oh no, no..." he whispered keeping his sight on Annabeth.

Medusa got in Annabeth's face letting her snakes roam around the daughter of Athena's face. "Sooner or later, you _will_ open those eyes. Temptation to look at me...is to hard to resist."

Naruto growled, "Don't do it, Annabeth! Don't open your eyes!" he yelled to Annabeth.

Medusa's head shot up, "Who's that? Another demi-god." she said to herself. She glanced at Annabeth then went out to look for Naruto. Naruto rushed quietly for Ino and Percy to hide somewhere else, Percy gave Naruto Riptide for protection which he happily accept. Naruto hid behind another statue. Medusa went to the statue where they hid first she tingled a bit. "I can _sense_ you." she felt his presence again and she continued searching for Naruto.

Naruto ran some he kept looking back everytime then he got behind a statue, he looked behind it and saw Medusa was a few feet away from him staring at him. She placed her hand on the head of a statue.

"Mmmm, son of Zeus." Medusa said staring at him. "I use to have a crush on your daddy!" she pushed the statue she was holding. It fell on another one knocking it down then another then another then the one Naruto was behind fell ontop of. He grunted in pain.

Annabeth tried to get her hand free from the grip of the statue but couldn't. She looked around to make sure Medusa wasn't nearby, until she heard footsteps behind her then she closed her eyes again until a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She looked to see who hand it was, it was Grover's, behind him were Percy and Ino.

Grover smiled softly, "Need a hand?" he asked her backing up then lifted up his crutch.

Annabeth sighed in relief, "Oh...Grover." he slammed his crutch down on the hand of the statue causing it to break off. She took the hand off her wrist throwing it to the ground rubbing her wrist. "Thanks..."

"Come on! Let's go!" Ino told them running off and they followed.

Naruto still under the statue, scratched and clawed trying to get out from under it. He was halfway out from under it, he spotted Riptide a few inches he got out some more and reached arm out to get it but Medusa kicked it away, then she grabbed him out from under the statue holding up so that were now face-to-face, but Naruto kept his squeezed shut.

Medusa gritted her teeth, "I _hear_ your cousin has the lightning bolt of your father! Can I see it?" she asked.

"He doesn't have it, lady!" Naruto snapped.

"Let me see your _eyes_! I hear they're bluer than electricity!" Medusa hissed and cupped the left side of his face. She let go and held her head down to let her snakes on her head roughly poke Naruto's face. "Or my _hungry_ babies will have to open them for you!"

Naruto grunted, "Get your damn snakes...outta my face lady!"

Medusa lifted her head and then cupped his face again, "It would be such a shame to destroy such a handsome face. Stay with me Naruto...all you have to do is _look_." she whispered. Naruto felt himself relax he was about to open his eyes...

A red pickup truck came crashing through the wall knocking over chunks of statues, Naruto fell down and a chunk hit Medusa and she fell down also. Annabeth drove the car, Grover was in the passengers seat, Percy and Ino were in the back catching their breath.

Annabeth had her eyes closed and she lifted her head up, "Is everyone okay?" she asked concerned.

Ino coughed, "Yeah..."

"Could've been worst..." Percy said with a smile.

Grover shot his head up with his eyes closed he felt his face and laughed, "Yeah! I'm okay!"

Medusa got to her knees and swatted the dirt, "Son of Zeus...!" she hissed. She saw a piece of metal on the ground she stood up looking at it from all angles. But she saw Naruto in the reflection holding up Riptide she gasped once a cutting sound was heard. Naruto Uzumaki was the second person to ever behead Medusa.

Naruto panted and twirled the sword in his hand, "Heads up." he mumbled looking at the head on the ground. He wiped the blood off Riptide and onto the hood of truck. "Hey guys! You can open up your eyes now!"

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Ino jumped out of the truck.

"Annabeth..." Grover said and walked over to her (she was standing beside Naruto). "That was great, great demi-god driving." he complimented and fist pumped her.

Annabeth smiled, "Thanks."

Percy grinned, "It so awesome that I even hit my head."

"Percy, ever heard of these words? 'Shut the hell up'?" Ino asked him with a strained smile. Percy rolled his eyes at her.

Grover grimaced at the head.

"We should take it with us." Annabeth suggested.

Grover frowned, "The head? Ugh, that's sick."

"If you open the eyes they still work. Dead or alive. You never know when something like that will come in handy." Annabeth said.

Grover sighed, "Yeah...you're right. But I ain't touchin' it."

Percy turned to him, "Come on, man. Take off your jacket, we'll wrap it up until we get some ice."

Grover looked at all of them, "W-Whoa. Why I gotta take off my jacket?" he asked.

"Because _your_ the protector." Percy told him.

 _And hot._ Ino thought clearing her throat.

Grover nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right, I am the protector." he said then took off his jacket. "So that's why I'm gonna give you my _hoodie_ instead." he handed his jacket to Ino and then took off his hoodie then he gave it to Percy.

Percy squatted down, "Disgusting..." he mumbled and balled the head up in the hoodie.

"Just throw it up." Grover told him. Percy threw up and Grover caught it with a disgusted look.

"Guys, wait." Percy haulted them he saw two green orbs on Medusa's lifeless wrist. He plucked them off getting a good look at them. "Two down...two more to go."

Naruto handed Percy Riptide then he smiled, "Guess who's the second person in history to behead, Medusa? The first was my awesome late older half-brother, Perseus. And the second is his totally radical good looking little half-brother...Naruto Uzumaki!"

Annabeth smiled softly, "You were real great out there." she told him then ruffled his hair causing Naruto to flush.

A few minutes later everyone was in the red pickup truck down the road. Grover was driving, Naruto and Annabeth were in the front, and Percy and Ino were in the back.

Annabeth held up the pearl, "Would've been nice if Luke had warned us about Medusa."

"Maybe he just didn't know." Ino told Annabeth.

"GPS from the Gods...where to next?" Grover asked Naruto drving.

Naruto grabbed the map looking for their next destination, "Let's see...'Parthenon, Nashville.' Oh great." he said the last part sarcastically.

Grover raised a brow, "Nashville?" he repeated. "Darn...home of my least favorite music...Yeeeee! Haw!" Annabeth, Ino, and Naruto chuckled at his antics, while Percy was asleep leaning on the window.

It was night time and a old country song was coming on. Naruto was asleep with Annabeth sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, Ino was sleep (early she feeling cold so Grover gave her his jacket which she is snuggled up in), and Percy was still asleep. Grover's eyes felt heavy then he closed his eyes beginning to fall asleep, the truck was heading for a eighteen wheeler with bright lights, it was blowing the horn, the sound woke up everyone Grover turned the other way.

Percy panted, "Let's stop at a night inn! Let's stop at a night inn!" he suggested.

Grover nodded, "Yeah...good idea."

Naruto slumped down in his seat, "Oh my god...oh my god..."

They pulled up at Homeland Night Inn, Grover got them a room. Grover decided to look at t.v with Ino, Percy went to go swim at the swimming pool outside, Annabeth was reading this book about how Mount Olympus started, and Naruto was outside with Percy but he was setting up a radio turning it to 103x then he wrote a letter to Annabeth telling her to meet him outside.

Annabeth saw the letter on her bed and began reading it.

 **Dear Annabeth,**

 **This is very important but, I broke both my legs out here and I only need your help! Please! Oh please!**

 **Sincerely, Naruto.**

Annabeth's eyes shot open wide she ran outside only to spot Naruto with a grin and the radio playing she frowned and stuffed the paper in her pocket and was now in front of him.

"The note _you_ sent me, said that you broke both your legs! They don't look broken to me! You scared me half the death!" Annabeth snapped at the blonde.

Naruto held up his hands, "Hey, hey! I'm sorry for lying, but I knew if I told you the truth you wouldn't come." he said in an apologetic tone.

Annabeth looked around, "What do you want?" she asked.

Naruto gently took her hand in his, "I want to dance with you."

Annabeth blushed and shook her head, "I can't dance." she mumbled.

Naruto looked her in the eyes, "I don't care if you can dance or not...I just want to dance with you. It doesn't have to be perfect." he smiled softly.

Annabeth looked up in his eyes and wrapped her arms behind his neck, he wrapped his arms around his waist. The two began to slowly dance looking into eachothers eyes, Annabeth layed her head in his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You may not think it, Annabeth but...you're truly amazing." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, you're the first person to say that." Annabeth whispered. "I think you're amazing yourself, but you probably already knew that."

Naruto saw a mark on her wrist and he knitted his brows, "What happened to you?"

Annabeth saw the mark, "Oh, that poor lady that turned to stone had a... _pretty strong_ grip." she joked.

Naruto closed his eyes and blue energy was sent on her wrist healing it instantly.

Annabeth smiled, "Cool, very cool."

Naruto smiled, "Hey...what's your mom like?" he asked her with curiousity in his voice.

"I wouldn't know. I never met her." Annabeth told him somberly.

Naruto frowned, "Is this...is it like this for everbody? Don't any Gods see their kids?"

Annabeth slowly shook her head, "It's forbidden. Right after we were born, your father decreed that Gods weren't allowed to see their kids."

Naruto scoffed, "He's stupid..."

"I agree." Annabeth told him. "But uh, between you and me...I think sometimes I hear my mother speaking to me. Giving me advice when I'm in trouble." she whispered.

"No way. That's happened to me too!"

"Yep, that's your father speaking to you."

Naruto cleared his throat, "Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen...I have felt this way since the moment I saw you, I think I-" Naruto was cut off by Grover.

"Aye, yo! Percy! Get in here man! This is ugly!" Grover yelled out. Percy jumped out of the water and ran.

"What were going to say?" Annabeth asked him.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Forget it...it was stupid anyways. Go inside...I'll meet you in there."

Annabeth let go of him with a smile, "Okay. Thanks for the uh, dance." she thanked walking off but paused she went up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek then went inside.

Naruto was blushing heavily like no tomorrow he slowly went into the room. He sat on the bed watching the t.v.

Grover sat on the bed, "You're on t.v."

 _"...surrounding the missing boy. Percy Jackson age fourteen and his mother Sally Ugliano. Relatives have some interesting theories."_ Said the newswoman.

 _"So, Mr. Ugliano. Talk to me about your son, Percy Jackson."_ The newsreporter told Gabe.

 _"No, no, no. He's not son, stepson. He did not come...from these loins."_ Gabe told the newsreporter gesturing to his private part. _"Ever since he started with the drugs and the alcohol, he's never been the same!"_

"Oh...no!" Percy groaned.

 _"Five nights ago, he tried to kill me! And he threw his mother on the ground, and his cripple friend then attacks me from behind, and knocked me out! When I woke up, Sally was gone! She was kidnapped by Percy! She would never leave like-!"_

Percy grabbed the remote and switched the t.v off, "Oh shut up, Gabe! Great! Now I'm a fugitive!"

Grover was eating a empty soda can, "See?" he said standing up chewing the can. "'Dats, what I'm talkin' 'bout man...Gabe's always runnin' his mouth! He just mad 'cuz I busted him up with my crutches!" he went into the bathroom then saw Medusa's head in the sink. "Nooo! Guys," he began picking up the head by the snakes, "I can't _pee_ with her watchin' me!" he complained gesturing to the head.

Ino chuckled, "Well she isn't staying in here with us! That's for sure!"

Grover frowned when he saw a maid stop by and look through the window to see what he was holding up. She gasped then screamed Grover's eyes widened then he quickly put the head behind his back the maid dropped her stuff and ran. Annabeth yanked the curtains together so no one could see through the window.

"Sorry guys." Grover apologized. "I messed up, I should've closed the curtains."

Naruto laughed, "I haven't seen a girl run that fast since..." he saw everyone giving him the 'not the time' face. "Yeah, I'll shut up."

"Come on guys, let's go before _Homeland_ security shows up." Annabeth told them.

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Missions? Nah! Turn It Up!**


	7. Missions? Nah! Turn It Up!

**Get your jetpacks, fly in the air, say hi to Nicktoon characters, punch a hole through wall, watch your granny go into the Avatar State...and that's how you get your Fanfiction writing on!**

* * *

 ***Parthnon/Next Day/Evening Time***

The truck pulled up at the Parthnon and everyone got out.

"Wow, that's amazing! Complete replica of the Parthnon in Nashville." Annabeth muttered in awe.

"Alright, let's get the pearl and get the hell out of here." Ino said

Naruto and Percy flipped their jacket hoods over their heads. The Parthnon entrance door open, the group walked down the steps and they saw a thirty foot tall statue of a Goddess, her name was written in Greek. Naruto squinted his eyes at the letters they swirled around and now read: ATHENA.

Naruto nudged Annabeth, "Hey...it's your mom."

Annabeth stared at the statue, "I wonder if she really looks like that." she mumbled then turned to Naruto.

"We'll find out. I promise."

Annabeth smiled, the two stared in eachothers eyes for awhile.

"Guys! Check this out." Grover said walking up some more to the statue of Athena. "Looks like we found another pearl."

Percy smiled, "That was easy."

Annabeth raised a brow at him, "Easy? It's thirty feet in the air, and there are a bunch of tourist."

"I have an idea." Ino said getting the rest to look at her. "We'll come back after this place closes, come on." Annabeth nodded along with Naruto and Percy they turned around heading for the bathroom.

"Or I could just throw my crutch up there." Grover suggested. "See the pearl fall out." he said looking up at the crown that had the green pearl in the middle.

"Grover!" Percy called for him.

"Perce, I'm just sayin' it's not a bad idea!"

It was night time, it came so fast. The group was still at the Parthnon but they were waiting in the bathroom for the Parthnon to be empty, everyone dropped their feet to the floor of the bathroom. They opened the stall doors walking out.

"Let's move." Naruto said.

"Yes sir..." Grover mumbled.

"Okay, I'm gonna fly up..." Naruto told them.

"Cool." Grover nodded.

"...I'm gonna use Luke's flying shoes..."

"Cool."

"...I'm gonna-" Naruto cut himself off and pulled everyone behind a column.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "What the heck?"

Naruto and everyone else saw janitors cleaning the floors and Athena's statue.

Grover saw this, "Okay, so...what're we gonna do?" he asked the group. Ino shrugged, Naruto kept looking, Percy shrugged, he turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned and pulled out a harpoon, "Alright, guys...I got this."

Grover eyes widened, "You got-? Whoa! Aye, yo, aye! You gonna kill the janitors?" he asked in loud whisper.

"Chill." Was all she said then Annabeth walked to another column to get closer.

"Those are workin' class Americans!"

Annabeth shot one janitor who fell down unconscious, she shot another who did the same, she shot another, another, another, then she shot the final one down from the statue of her mother.

Grover and the rest walked over to her, "Why the hell did you do that?!" he asked.

"They're not dead! They're unconscious! Now we've got thirty minutes! Come on!" Annabeth said and ran off to the front of the statue.

Naruto blinked, "Now she...was really hot when she did that!" he grinned at the rest. "Let's go." he followed Annabeth with the others.

Grover dragged the unconscious bodies over in a corner and they were piled up in a pile. He went over to the rest looking at the pearl.

"Yo, what's crackin'?" Grover asked them. Annabeth took out her Apple Laptop and video chatted Luke, Naruto was putting on the shoes, Percy was looking at the statue, and Ino was beside Grover.

"Luke!" Annabeth said.

 _"Annabeth!"_ Luke greeted his best friend.

"How do you turn on the shoes?" Annabeth questioned him.

 _"Tell Naruto, he's gotta break into a run...kinda like a...a jet! A jet on runway! But it's gonna take some practice."_

Naruto faced the statue, _Come on...that's your sister! Your own half flesh and blood! I beg of you Athena...as your little half-sibling, don't let me die trying to fly ontop that damn thing! Not that you're thing! Please help me fly ontop your statue..._ he thought rubbing his hands together. "I can do this! Here..."

"Naruto wait." Percy said.

"We..."

"Nar-"

"Go! Whoa! Whoa!"

Naruto ran and his feet lifted off the ground, he screamed the shoes ran him into the statue of his half-sister. He slid down but grabbed Athena's...chest. Annabeth and Ino looked away while Grover and Percy's eyes were widened. Naruto saw this and climbed up quickly he reached the crown, his eyes sparkled at seeing the green pearl. He took his hand and ripped it off holding it up showing his friends with a winning smile.

"I got! Thank Athena! I got it!" Naruto cheered.

"Great!" Ino cheered with a small smile.

"You're the man, Naruto!" Percy smiled clapping for his cousin/friend.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Grover cheered.

"Yeah Naruto!" Annabeth grinned.

Naruto lifted himself down to the ground only to be greeted by his friends. He fist bumped Percy and Grover, he highfived Ino, and Annabeth pulled him in a hug much to his happiness and he hugged back.

"Alright, let's grab everything-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy.

"Uh-oh...uh-oh..." Percy said seeing all the janitors conscious standing all together. Naruto let go of Annabeth.

Grover turned to his friends, "I got this. I got this." he reassured them. They palmed their faces he faced the janitors. He pulled open his jacket. "Alright guys! I'm with Park Recreational Services! You guys have been caught sleeping on the job! You better be I'm not writin' you guys up, okay? This is the last time!"

 **"We've been expecting you, Mr. Jackson."** All the janitors said in unison.

Percy sighed, "Not again..."

 **"Just give us the lightning bolt and the son of Zeus Naruto Uzumaki...then we'll let you go."**

Percy took a step forward, "Look! I don't have the lightning bolt...and I'm not letting you take Naruto."

One of the janitors coughed out a medium size flame of fire.

Grover lightly nodded, "Okay...this is bad!"

"No kidding!" Naruto gulped.

All of them transformed into a five headed hydra. The hydra growled.

Annabeth pulled everyone to hide behind columns, "Hydra! Guys watch out because these things can spit out," a huge blast of fire was delivered from the hydra, "FIRE!" Naruto was behind a column with Annabeth, Percy was behind one with Ino, and Grover was in one by himself.

Naruto's arm caught on fire and he missed and dropped the pearl near a table, he patted the fire away. Naruto quickly got out his shield he saw the hydra bang it's head against it. Annabeth tried punching it, Ino took out a knife and started cutting it. It roared at Grover making him fall back.

"Oh! Oh! You got a sweet tooth, eh?" Grover said jumping up he took out candy bars from his pocket and threw them in the hydra's mouths.

Naruto saw a sword nearby he grabbed it and flew towards the hydra, cut sliced off one head, then he sliced off the other, one head tried to devour him but he shielded himself and sliced the head off, he cut off another, and he cut off the last one. What he didn't hear was Annabeth yelling for him to stop.

Naruto landed on the ground with a grin, "How fucking awesome was that?" he asked. "I just killed it!"

"Killed it? You only made it worse!" Annabeth told him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth gulped, "Naruto, when you cut off one hydra head...two more grow back."

Naruto faced the hydra and saw the heads growing back, it now had at last ten heads. A giant blast a fire was blown from it, everyone hid behind a column.

Naruto turned to Annabeth, "Distract that thing!" he told her then looked at Ino. "You too!" he looked at Percy. "You and I will go get that pearl."

Annabeth shot arrows at the hydra, the arrows stabbed it's necks and eyes. Ino threw knives, kunai's, and shurikens at it. The hydra went for them but the two girls ran it still was looking, Naruto caught his breath then ran over to the pearl with Percy. One hydra saw them and it warned the other heads, they shot a large fireball at Naruto and Percy who jumped behind a large stone rock. Naruto stuck his head out and a huge fireball was nearly hit his face, the hydra began to climb over the rock. They scooted back some, Percy saw two water fountains. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand concentrating the hydra head was in front of them it opened it's mouth about to deliver a huge blaze of fire.

Naruto eyes widened, "AHHH! PERCY!" he screamed seeing the fire almost out.

Percy shot his eyes open, the water broke out of the fountain he directed it at the hydra's sending it back. He jumped out behind the rock with Naruto and he grabbed the pearl both running to the rest of the group.

"Let's go, people! Like right now!" Ino shouted and ran with everyone else.

Naruto and Annabeth tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Open the damn door!" Ino yelled urgently looking back and saw the hydra coming for them. "We're fucking dead..."

Grover ran to Percy's bookbag and took out Medusa head, he held it up at the hydra lifting the sunglasses off her eyes. Grover shut his eyes looking away, the head turned the hydra into stone instantly. Grover slowly opened his eyes and saw the hydra.

Ino smiled, "Grover you're a genius!"

Grover panted with a grin, "Woooo! Mwwhaa!" he kissed Medusa's cheek then grimaced at what he just did. "Ugh, that's nasty."

Ino walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his jacket, "But is this?" she asked then pressed her lips onto his, his eyes fluttered as he melted into the kiss. She broke the kiss with a smirk then she winked at him going to the door leaving a stunned as hell Grover who was jaw dropped just like everyone else but except he had a huge blush on his cheeks.

 ***Music City Diner/Night***

Everyone was at a booth eating and talking. Until the news came on.

 _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with breaking news! Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud...in most of Europe and Asia moving toward the United States. Savage winds, waves around the coast lines of several continents so far...countries everywhere are preparing for the worst."_

"The Gods are angry." Annabeth told them. "We need to get to the last pearls, where's the location?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto took the map out of his pocket and placing it on the table, "Hold on...let me see..." his eyes widened at the location.

Grover looked at it, "Guys...we got ourselves a good one! We're goin' to Vegas!" he exclaimed.

Ino grinned, "To turn it up!"

 ***Las Vegas, Nevada***

Grover was driving the truck and they were down the road in Las Vegas. There were a bunch of lights and stuff that made everyone in awe.

Grover was next to Ino he cleared his throat, "So, 'bout that kiss-"

Ino placed her index finger on his lips to shush him, "We'll talk about that when we're done with the mission." she whispered. He nodded.

Percy spotted the Lotus Casino And Hotel, "Lotus Casino..."

Grover parked the car and got out, "Ohh! I've been waitin' for this!" he told them excitedly. "Alright guys listen! Never split the eights up with the tens!"

"We're not here to gamble, remember?" Annabeth told Grover who ignored what she said.

"We got Poker...we got Blackjack..."

Naruto grinned, "I wouldn't mind gambling!" Annabeth punched him roughly in his arm causing him to cry in pain and rub his arm.

"Grover! We're not here to have fun, we just need to grab the pearl and go." Annabeth told him in a strict tone.

"Okay, okay...this is nice!"

* * *

"Okay, this place is officially...dough!" Grover said grinning like a goon.

A worker came up to them, "Oh! Here's are Lotus phone book."

"No thanks we're not staying." Annabeth said turning down the phone book.

"Please we-"

Ino glared at the worker, "Get the hell away from us and take your skinny ass somewhere far..far..away from us! Got that pal? Good! Now get lost!" The worker immediately left.

Naruto turned to Ino, "Don't you think that was a bit too much?" he asked her.

"He'll be alright."

Grover turned to Percy, "Okay...that guy was persistent." he said walking using his crutches.

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"Too persistent! I'll tell you that." Ino grunted then pushed a guy that was shoved into her.

Naruto saw the fountain spraying water, "We're here for one thing, and one thing only..." he trailed off watching how the water did tricks and big rides and lights.

"Wow." Annabeth said in awe.

"Where would we find a green pearl in this place?" Percy asked mostly himself.

Grover drooled at seeing a waitress with a tight green dress on that stops at her thighs. "Uhh, maybe on a cocktail waitress...or a showgirl! Let's look there!" he said following the waitress and the rest followed him. _Matter-of-fact...how would Ino look in one those dresses? I gotta tell her to buy one._ he thought.

A waitress went up to Grover, "Would you like to try our Lotus flower? It's sooo good!It's our signature dish!" Two more waitresses surrounded them with a plate full of pink Lotus flowers.

Grover saw them, "Huh, really...signature?" he grabbed two. Percy got one, Annabeth got one, Ino got three, and Naruto got two.

"Thanks." Percy smiled at the waitresses and they left.

Grover looked around, "Aye! Yo! Do we have to pay for this?!" he asked.

"I guess we don't." Percy shrugged.

"We better not or I'm gonna stuff these Lotus' down those waitresses dress!" Ino threatened then stuffed her mouth full of Lotus flowers. She then grinned. "Mmmm...not half bad."

Percy ate his, "Mmm, it's really good."

Grover stuffed his mouth with his Lotus flowers, "Mmm, wow! This is the most delicious thing I've ever consumed!"

Naruto threw his all into his mouth then grinned, "This taste great! No...it's better than great! It's perfection! No! It's even better than perfection!" Annabeth ate her's and she began to grin.

Everyone looked around and it looked as if the room was spinning in slow motion. Then the group looked at eachother and started laughing. "Wow!" They managed to get out from all the laughter and such.

"Guys! Why don't we stay here for awhile?" Annabeth asked them.

Ino grinned, "Great idea, Annie! We can turn it up!"

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Naruto laughed.

"No duh!" Percy laughed. Grover grinned and made goat sounds. Ino then began to coo at him causing him to coo at her then the two burst out laughing at eachother.

Naruto thought a moment, "But we're on a timed sensitive mission right now!" he told them then his thoughts got foggy. The group laughed at what he said. "Aren't we...?"

Grover grinned and shook his head, "I can't remember."

"I totally forgot what I was about to say..." Naruto laughed then the rest of the group started laughing with him.

"I think I figured it out...I think I know why we're here." Annabeth grinned.

Percy looked questionably at her, "Why are we here?" he asked her.

"TO HAVE FUN!" Ino laughed and leaned on Grover who laughed.

"O-Okay." Naruto nodded then grinned. "Let's never leave!"

"Let's stay here!" Percy suggested.

Everyone bursted out laughing together as if they were drunk. A few minutes later Ino was walking with nineteen guys muscular handsome guys around her, the two on her right and left were feeding her Lotus flowers.

Grover was walking with twelve girls around him with black shades on and the one in the front was holding his crutches. The two in the front were telling him how cute and handsome he was.

Naruto and Annabeth were gambling with motorcycle guys. One of the guys messed up and gave Naruto and Annabeth five hundred dollars which they happily accept. The two hugged eachother laughing their butts off at their victory. A waitress came by with Lotus flowers Naruto and Annabeth took two and ate them.

Percy was playing Poker, he won and started dancing. He saw a waitress and took the whole plate of Lotus flowers and gave some to the guys and girls that were playing the game with him, they happily accepted.

Ino was in a massage room she had on a white robe, her hair was let down, and cucumbers were on her eyes. The guys were massaging her scalp while washing her hair, the guys massaged her neck, her shoulders, painting her fingernails, and painting her toenails. She started to fall asleep from relaxing.

Naruto, Ino (with her group of guys), Percy, and Annabeth were watching Grover on the stage with other people dancing like Michael Jackson. Grover had on a black fedora, he didn't have on any pants exposing his goat legs, and he had a orange muscle shirt. A waitress gave everyone a Lotus flower.

Naruto was about to pop one in his mouth until...

 _"No, Naruto. Don't eat the flower! It dulles the senses. Keeps you prisoner here."_ A voice said to him. His mind finally cleared as he remembered now.

Naruto sat his Lotus flower on the counter, "Annie, I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be right back." he told Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, "Okay!"

Naruto walked out and walked through the game room, a waitress offered him a Lotus flower. "Nah, I'm good." he continued walking.

 _"Look around you...focus, focus."_

"Another Lotus flower?" Asked another waitress.

Naruto held up his hand, "No thanks." he continued walking.

"Would you like another one?" Asked another waitress.

"Not hungry." Naruto grunted in aggervation. He continued walking until he saw a guy that looked like he was in his mid-twenties looking at a I-phone. He walked over to the guy. "Hey, you got a I-phone?" he asked the guy with a smile.

The guy looked up at him questionably, "I-phone? What I-phone?" he asked Naruto in confusion. "What in blazes is that?"

Naruto gestured at the I-phone in the guy's hand, "That's a I-phone."

"We're in 1953 son! We don't know what I-phone is!" The guy snapped. "You gangsters and your slang talk." he mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened, "1-1953?" he muttered to himself. He slowly walked away from the guy. _This place does hold people prisoner! And it must give people Eternal Youth or something because that guy looked around twenty five. He must've been here for more than sixty something years! I have to get everyone out of here! And fast!_ he thought speeding up his pace.

 _"Naruto...you have to escape! Wake up! Wake up!"_

Naruto massaged his right temple he slowed his pace when he saw a waitress in front of him.

"You could really use a Lotus flower." Said the waitress.

"Not in the mood for that crap." Naruto told the waitress walking past her.

"Please take one." Another waitress begged.

Naruto grunted, "I do not want that crappy Lotus mind control flower!" he snapped at the waitress. He walked by a game but walked back he saw the last pearl glowing in that game. He eyed it.

"Another Lotus flower?" Asked another waitress. "We really insist."

Naruto glared, "Now...when I say this...don't cry...but get the fuck away from me you son of a bitch." he told her slowly as she had on a hurt look.

The manager came up to Naruto, "Is there a problem Mr. Uzumaki?" he asked concerned.

Naruto was about to yes until he heard the manager say his last name, who was this guy? He didn't know him. "No...no...I'm perfectly fine in Hello Kitty land." he said then walked away.

The manager turned the other and pressed his earpiece, "Naruto Uzumaki's awake."

Naruto walked into a room that had a dance floor he spotted Annabeth dancing with Ino the two girls were partying with Lotus flowers and laughing. "Hey, hey. Don't eat that shit!" he cursed throwing down both Lotus flowers and grabbing their wrists leading them to where Grover is.

"What?" Annabeth asked Naruto. "We're having so much fun!"

Naruto shook his head, "No you're not! This Casino is just poisoning your minds!"

Ino leaned on Naruto's shoulder, "What...? I want to go back to my men servants!" she whined weakly slapping Naruto's chest.

Naruto stopped walking to look at Ino in confusion, "What the...? Ino, are you drunk?" he asked her.

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah she is! One of those nice man servants she was with brought some alchohol and stuff like that, he offered us some but I declined while Ino said...uh, hold on, let me think...oh yeah! She said 'what the hell? yes!' She drunk so much that she got drunk so I decided to have some fun with her by partying with her."

Naruto blinked then faced Ino, "Ino...you're a dumbass!"

Ino pointed at him, "So are you! But you don't see me complaining...do ya Dorra The Explorer? Damn...you really do have a football head." she said squinting her eyes.

Naruto grumble continued walking he saw Percy sitting in a chair. He told Annabeth to hold Ino which she did and pretended they were partying he rolled his eyes then slapped Percy across his face knocking him out of the seat nearly.

Percy looked up at him with confused eyes, "What the hell man?" he said standing up.

Naruto grabbed Percy's face looking dead in his eyes, "Wake the hell up! This is all a trap! The Casino, the games, the damn Lotus'! They poison your mind! Wake up, Perseus Jackson!"

Percy blinked and held his temple, "That explains...come on, wait, what's wrong with Ino?" he questioned Naruto looking at his drunk half-sister prance around Annabeth.

"Oh, that...well a guy gave her alchohol apparently and she got drunk for the first time ever!" Naruto deadpanned.

"And you let him do that?" Percy asked with hinge of anger. How he felt his sibling instincts kicking in...

"No, I let him do that...I WAS TRYING TO WAKE UP IDIOT!" Naruto said the first part with dry sarcasm then snapped at Percy.

Percy held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Okay, sorry for asking. I'm gonna get Ino." he said walking over to her and throwing her arm over his shoulder his arm around her waist so that he could carry her and drag her at the same time. They walked trying to find Grover.

Ino grinned, "Where's my Grovey-Bear?" she giggled.

Percy groaned, "We're going to wake up Grovey-Bear."

Ino turned to Percy, "Then I can go in bed with Grovey-Bear?" she asked.

Percy frowned with a dust of pink on cheeks, "What? No! Do you want to get pregnant at fourteen?" he asked.

Annabeth clapped her hands, "I can be a Auntie!" she cheered.

"Yeah, I wanna be pregers with Grovey-Bears children. We'll have tiny Grovey Juniors and Ino Juniors...you can be Uncle! So can Naruto! And Annabeth will be an Auntie! See...I'm smart like that..." Ino grinned stupidly poking her left temple.

Percy shook his head, "Not really." he mumbled under his breath.

Naruto made his way over to Grover with his group of girls rubbing on his body while he sat on the lounge couch grinning, "Grover! Grover! Wake up! We gotta go!"

Grover frowned and sat up, "What the...? Naru, your timin' is terrible! Dude, we headin' to the chapel! We're gettin' married!" he announced then looked around at the girls questionably.

Percy palmed his face with a sigh. Ino got angry at hearing that.

"Ohh! Romantic!" Annabeth cooed then she grabbed Naruto's arm. "Are we going to the chapel too?" she asked.

Naruto blushed, "Well...I mean, if you-hey! Wait a minute!" he faced Grover. "No! No! Not romantic! Not at all!"

"Wait, which one of ya'll I proposed to?" Grover asked the group of girls and everyone of them raised their hands.

Ino pushed Percy off of her then she went over to Grover and sat on his lap, "You proposed to me!" she lied with a angered expression.

Grover nodded, "Oh yeah..." he smiled then snuggled up with her. "Well don't get mad baby, I'm sorry. You still love me?" he asked her.

Ino giggled cheekily, "Of course I do."

"I want to be the maid of honor!" Annabeth told the two who were snuggled up.

Percy turned to a stunned Naruto, "Want me to splash them with water?" he asked the blonde who slowly nodded. He took a cup of water and splashed it in Grover and Ino's face some got on the girls.

"Wake up, damn it!" Naruto snapped.

Grover stood up with Ino hugging his arm with a pout he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a smirk, "Aye, yo man! You're such a buzzkill!"

"The word 'buzzkill' is so seventies, dude." Naruto frowned at Grover.

Annabeth frowned at Naruto, "Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Both of you need to wake up now!" Percy told them in urgent tone. Grover was making flirtatious faces at Ino who was doing the same.

"Look at me! Look at me!" Naruto said turning Grover and Ino around to look at him. "You're in a trance! Okay! We're trapped! Listen to me...you ate the flowrs, you're never gonna want to leave! We're stuck here forever!" he told them using arm motions.

Grover's eyes widened along with Annabeth. Naruto saw Ino who was sleeping, he rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her head she instantly woke up not feeling hung over or drunk anymore. Naruto saw the manager talking to a guard pointing at them.

"Oh...no. We gotta go!" Naruto said throwing Percy his bookbag. Everyone ran and Grover held his crutches, some guards surrounded him. He kicked one in the chest knocking the guard down, he slammed his crutches into another guard's face knocking him down, then he struck one last guard in the chest using his crutches.

Naruto was running with Percy, Annabeth, and Ino. His eyes widened when he saw a guard coming his way, he punched the guard in the face knocking him down, Annabeth saw a guard she took an elderly lady's cane and struck it across the guard's shoulder knocking him down but half of the cane broke the other half she twirled in her hand, Percy kicked and punched down a guard that was coming his way, and Ino picked up a flower plant and threw it at a guard's head knocking him out completely. Naruto jumped up on a game table he kicked one guard in the chest he saw another coming from behind and he made his favorite hand sign. One clone popped up and the two lifted the guard up and threw him onto a table causing the guard to go through it. The clone Naruto popped because Naruto released it, he saw the green pearl under his foot he picked it up and looked at it then he jumped off the table.

"Car! Car!" Grover yelled running to the car that you have to win. The rest followed him to the where the jet black car was. "Come on! Come on!" Grover opened the door to the drivers seat, Ino got in the passengers seat, Percy Annabeth and Naruto got in the back. Grover was looking for the keys. "Keys! Keys!" he found them and cranked up the car.

"Go! Go!" Naruto yelled.

"Drive now! Now!" Percy, Annabeth, and Ino yelled.

Grover stepped on the gas pedal and he drove straight through the entrance doors of the Casino, he got into the street and drove zig zag almost causing a wreck but when he got further down he slowed down.

"Now that's how you get out of a Casino! That's how you drive!" Grover yelled feeling proud of himself.

"Of course, now that all makes since." Annabeth said in an understanding tone.

Ino turned to look at her with a questionable expression, "What?" she said in confusion.

"That was the lair of the Lotus eaters." Annabeth told them. "They've been luring people into their traps since ancient times!"

Grover pointed at a screen, "Guys look! Tomorrow's June 21st." he told them with a frown. Everyone looked at screen.

Percy shook his head, "No, no! It can't be! Today's June 15th." he said in denial.

"No, tomorrow's the 21st. We were in there for five days!" Ino sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Grover lightly shook his head, "Felt like hours..."

"Tomorrow's the Solstice. Our deadline is tomorrow at midnight!" Naruto told them.

Grover nodded, "Alright, look...we gotta move. Where's Hades?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto unfolded the map, "Uhhh...it says...'Hollywood'."

Grover exhaled through his nose, "Alright, I can get us there in four hours...maybe three." he smirked cockily. He made a sharp turn and began to drive fast. They made it to Hollywood just like Grover said, in three hours. They ran up to where the Hollywood sign was at.

Naruto saw something written in Greek on the 'H', "Whoa, whoa!" he said stopping the rest from running they were behind Naruto. The words swirled around and read... "'Woe to all the brave souls'." he read.

The group looked at one another then what their eye was a pile of dirt starting to become a large size hole. They were unsure but Naruto went inside of it then everyone else followed him inside. It was dark and there were only a few lit torches on the walls and skulls were almost everywhere. Everyone saw the hole fill back up.

"Okay, I guess there ain't no turnin' back now." Grover said with a almost frightened expression.

"Luke wasn't kidding about there isn't anyway out of the Underworld." Naruto said then shivered some at the skulls.

"Who would?" Annabeth asked him and he shrugged.

 _You're so awesome, Annabeth! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! You're so awesome!_ Naruto thought with a grin.

"Looks like we're stuck in here." Percy said looking up and down.

"Yeah." Grover said.

They moved forward for awhile until they saw a guy in a black cloak standing in a boat looking in the water full of souls.

Ino shivered, "Hey, Percy. Who's that creepy guy with the hoodie?" she asked her half-brother.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged but took out Riptide. "But let's find out."

The creepy guy turned to them with wide eyes, "Who're you?" he asked.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Agh! I know! Sorry! Just had to do it...yep so Naruto and his group are finally in the Underworld! Guess what guys? Just a couple of more chapters away from...drumroll please! *Dum!* *Dum!* *Dum!* *Dum!* We are a few chapters away from Book Two of this story! You know what Book 2's name is? Come on...come on...you've read the book...you've seen the movie...okay I'll tell you! Book 2: Sea Of Monsters! Coming Soon to a website near you...see how I did that? Pretty cool, I know.**

 **Well That's All Folks!**

 **Next Chapter Title: I Hate Dead Things!**


	8. I Hate Dead Things!

**We are the pain! We are the game! Please know my name!** **Startin' the story!**

* * *

"We need to see _Hades_." Naruto told the creepy man.

"The _living_ are not permitted here." The creepy man told them. " _Die_ and come back." he turned back the way he was watching the souls.

Grover blinked, "Okay...we won't _die_ and come back." he mocked. "But," he sighed and turned to the group, "you know what? I think I know the way to get in."

"How?" Percy asked.

Grover patted Percy's stomach, " _Watch_ this." he smiled then faced the creepy man he lifted his hand up. "Yo! My friend! What up?" he grinned but the man just stared at him. Grover dropped his hand. "Okay...guess not. Look, you like _dead_ people right? Well I gotta few dead people you may know." he rustled through his pockets and pulled out some dollars. "Check this out...Jackson, Grant, and look who's joinin' the party...Benjamin Franklin. Yeah...you like that don't ya? You give us a boat ride, you take 'da money, and you get a interior decorator because it is _too_ depressing in here! Alright?" he handed the money to the man. "There you go."

The man still had his hand out and the money still on it, smoke rose from the money, then a medium flame burst out of the money. The money was burned black he crushed it up and dropped it on the ground looking down at the souls again.

"T-That's a hundred seventy dollars!" Grover said stunned.

"Wait, wait. Annabeth, can you give me those Drachmas you picked up from Auntie Em's?" Ino asked. Annabeth nodded and handed them to her, she held them out for the man to take which he did.

"Climb aboard."

Grover huffed, "Thanks for tellin' man." he said sarcastically. "Burn the money during recession! That's treason!" he got in the boat and Ino sat next to him comforting him about his burned money.

Naruto sat next Annabeth in the front and Percy was beside them on the left side. The creepy man rowed the boat from out where they were to outside. It smelled like blood, war, sweat, dead people, and the smell of ash. They looked down to see where it was coming from, under them was some sort of war but you could only see blazes of fire everywhere. And you could hear cries of pain and suffering.

"Welcome To The Underworld." The creepy man said.

Naruto saw different things flying across from them slowly in a huge line.

Naruto gestured at everything, "What is all this?" he asked curiously.

" _Scrappy_ human misery." The creepy man told Naruto. "Who's lost hopes and dreams...wishes that never came true."

Naruto saw a compass and he grabbed it to look at it. It appeared to be old, dirty, and broken he let it go back to where it was from. Then he looked down at the bottom again.

"All life ends in suffering and tragedy."

Naruto saw the castle, _That must be where that bastard of a Uncle, Hades is!_ he thought knitting his brows. They stopped at the castle and everyone got off.

"This is as far as I go." The creepy man told them then rowed away back to where he came from.

The doors opened and everyone walked in, they paused once they heard loud growls.

"You guys here that?" Annabeth asked them.

Percy nodded gripping his sword, "Yeah. What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Grover shook his head.

Naruto tapped his chin, "Ino, doesn't that growl sound familiar?" he asked her.

Ino hummed, "Yeah, but didn't we fight that thing one time?"

Before Naruto could answer back two Hell Hounds came out, one on the right and the other on the left. They roared and growled at team trying to bite them but everyone kept backing up.

Naruto pointed at them, "I remember those things! They attacked us when we were little!"

Grover remembered something and grinned at Ino, "Remember the jinx thing?" he asked her.

Ino sighed, "I'll get you a soda when we are done with all of this drama!"

"Stay back! Back!" Percy yelled thrusting Riptide forward at one on the right. It growled at him.

Persephone stepped in and shouted something in Greek to make the Hell Hounds go away.

"What the hell were those things?" Percy asked.

Persephone looked at him up and down, "Hell Hounds."

Grover nodded, "Yeah...well maybe you should feed 'em!"

Persephone smirked at Grover, "They sense the presence of another animal."

"Oh great! They smell goat..."

Persephone smiled seductively at Grover, "A satyr?" she walked up to him. "I haven't had a satyr, visit before."

Grover's eyes widened while Ino narrowed her eyes at Persephone, she was about to say something to her but was interrupted.

"Persephone!" Called the voice of Hades. "What could possibly be taking so long?!"

Persephone fingered Grover's jacket and Ino slapped Persephone's hand off sending her a death glare that said, 'Stay away from my man!' Persephone smirked at Ino then winked at Grover.

"Don't ignore me!" Hades said.

Persephone turned around to where the voice was heard, "Or what?!" she shouted. "What will you do?! I'm already in hell..."

Naruto, Percy, and Grover looked at one another. Persephone directed them to Hades' so called man cave. She saw him sitting in his chair, she held up her hand for them to stay right there.

"We have visitors." Persephone announced to Hades.

Hades turned around in his chair then smirked, "Nephews...niece." he stood up then outstretched his arms with a warm smile. "Welcome." he then stood in a thinking position looking at Percy. "You have your fathers looks," he then looked at Ino, "so do you! Always the...lucky side of the family." he then faced Naruto. "And you...that is the hairstyle your father had when we defeated our father. You have my brothers eyes and almost everything! You have a pinch of his personality and a pinch of your mothers looks added in."

Grover laughed, "Wait...you're Hades?" he asked because Hades was so stylish and all. Not what he expected...

"Yes." Hades nodded in confusion.

Grover grinned, "I'm sorry...I just didn't expect for you to look like this man! Kind of stylish...I like it."

"Would you prefer that I looked like," Hades took a step back and his eyes turned red, "this!" He turned into a lava fire demon roaring at the team.

"Oh no! No! No! Stick to the Magguar thing! It works for you!" Grover said hiding behind Naruto.

Hades turned back to human form and smiled at how good he was at that, Persephone rolled her dark brown eyes. "You're very brave coming here...Perseus, Naruto." he waved his four fingers for them to come closer. Percy walked up to him Naruto began to walk but Annabeth caught his hand with pleading eyes he shot her a reassuring smile slipping his hand out of hers and joining Percy, Hades wrapped his arm around their shoulders walking a bit. "I can see the look of disgust in both your eyes, this imprisonment was not my choosing, I was banished her by Zeus and Poseidon. My only chance of escaping is defeating my brothers and taking control of Olympus. I'll need the bolt and Naruto's powers. You maybe wondering why I need that dimwits powers well...as a demi-god son of Zeus...he is one of the most powerful almost as powerful as Zeus even...if I take Naruto's powers he'll die blah blah blah ten add that to the bolt..."

"And I need my mother." Percy said with a nod.

Naruto had a shocked expression, "Wait...what?! You-"

Hades smiled, "Then we have an understanding...you give me the bolt and Naruto and I'll give you your mother."

Percy looked at his friends then Naruto, "I need to tell you the truth...I don't have Zeus' bolt, I never did. I'm not the lightning thief...and I can't give you Naruto, he's my cousin and I love him like a brother."

Hades now had a confused expression, "Why did you come here then?" he questioned his nephew.

Percy blinked, "Well I was hoping that...when you saw that I wasn't thief you'd let my mother go...and if I talked greatly about how much Naruto means to me."

Hades stroked his mustache, "Yes...yes...well..." he mumbled then narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Do you think I'm an idiot?! I'm Hades! Now give me the bolt and Naruto or say 'goodbye' to your mother!" he picked up a ball that dusty and threw on the ground causing it to break. The dust rose up and turned into Percy's mother Sally.

Sally gasped Percy dropped his shield and ran over to her and hugged her lovingly, "Percy!" she said hugging back.

Hades saw something in the corner of his eye, he saw small electricity come from the shield. He slowly walked over to it, Naruto was beside it. Naruto gasped at seeing the one thing almost every evil villain wanted...his fathers Master Bolt, he quickly took it out of the shield and held it near Hades' throat.

Hades looked over at Percy with a smirk, "Liar!" he said in a accusing tone.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Persephone, Sally, and Ino's eyes widened at this sight.

Ino growled, "Luke rigged the bolt! Oh...watch when I beat the living sh-!" Grover patted her shoulder for her to shush.

"Luke's the lightning thief..." Annabeth muttered.

Hades chuckled in a dark tone, "You look exactly like your father...now be a good boy, hand the lightning bolt over to Uncle Hadey."

Naruto gripped the bolt and sent a jot of electricity towards Hades striking him in chest Hades' body slammed against the wall then fell onto the floor unconscious. Naruto grinned and looked at the bolt in his hand, he felt the energy rushing through him giving him power almost.

Persephone got next to Hades body poking it she burst out laughing, "He won't remember a thing! Now I can get out of this hell hole." she stood up and walked over to Naruto then placed a light kiss to his cheek much to his surprise. "Thank you." he grinned rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Percy got out the pearls and Persephone counted them. "Only four? There are six of you. Two of you have to stay." she said holding up two fingers making her point.

"I'll stay." Percy told them.

"So will I." Naruto smiled.

Everyone started arguing with the two except for Grover and Ino.

"No, no! We'll stay...we've achieved our quest...we're staying." Naruto told them. Everyone began to argue again.

"Guys, guys! Knock it off...I'm staying!" Grover told them.

"Grover-" Percy was cut off.

"Go...I'm staying because I'm the protector." Grover smiled softly.

Naruto nodded, "We will come back for you...I promise you that."

Ino raised her hand, "So am I!" she then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You better not argue with me about this...the reason I'm staying is because I'm your big sister. And a little bit of Grover is involved. I can't let that slut Persephone take away my man...but I still care about you, Percy."

Percy smiled, "You said sister instead of half. You really do care...don't you?" he asked her.

Ino rolled her sea-green eyes, "Duh! I don't want us to turn out like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades one day. I want us to be better." she snickered. "Now go! Everyone placed the pearls on the ground, step on them, and think about where you want to go!"

Everyone placed their pearl on the ground. "To Olympus." Percy nodded. Everyone stepped on the pearl crushing it. A fog covered over their body and it lifted them into the air and disappeared. Ino and Grover watched as everyone left.

Ino turned to Persephone who was staring seductively at Grover, "Hey," she began taking out a twenty-dollar bill and gave it to Persephone, "set up a date for me and Grover please. With the change left..go and by yourself something pretty."

Persephone was jaw-dropped she rolled her eyes and left to prepare the stuff for the two. Ino mad sure Persephone left she saw that she left then smirked seductively at Grover he slowly looked at her she waved her index finger for him to come over to her. Grover let out a five second goat sound then went over to her.

* * *

They arrived ontop of the Empire State Building.

Annabeth tapped Naruto, "Hey, look." she pointed upward at the dark cluds and thunder. Naruto looked up. "Zeus and Poseidon are preparing for battle."

Naruto knitted his brows looking around, "Ah no, no, no! Damn it! This isn't the right place!"

Percy sighed, "Yeah! We're at the top of the Empire State Building."

Sally pointed at a downstairs place, "Percy! The entrance to Olympus is through there!" she told him and began to walk over there. Everyone else followed her.

"Come on...we have to hurry. It's only ten minutes until midnight!" Naruto grunted.

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki!"

Luke flew down to where they were using his dads flying shoes, "Well you two weren't suppose to make it out alive." he said with disappointment covering his voice. "I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus. I'm the Lightning Thief." he admitted.

Naruto gripped the bolt, "You bastard! You hid the bolt in my shield! Why?" he asked.

"Well when Percy said you guys were going to the Underworld, it hit me." Luke said. "That is the perfect opportunity to get the bolt to Lord Hades and to also get Naruto's powers."

"Why would you do that?" Percy questioned Luke.

Luke smirked some, "To bring Olympus crumbling down."

"Percy, let's go." Sally told her son. "Let's go."

"Well it's too late! 'Cuz Percy's gonna return the bolt to my father right now! And you aren't gonna be able to take my powers!" Naruto chuckled.

Luke shook his head, "I will have to call on someone to help me with that...Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke jump to where Luke is standing. "Sasuke...what're you doing?! What would granny Rhea say?!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Nothing. Because Luke and I have a future for Olympus and all demi-gods out there. You're powers are magnificent...if we add that to the bolt, the world would be at our knees! I have to do this." he lifted his hand up and balled it up into a fist.

"What's that suppose to-?" Naruto was cut off by feeling his whole body go numb. He swallowed hard his stomach burst with pain he fell to his knees and started screaming in pain he rolled onto his back. He scratched and clawed at his stomach, his entire body burned, his mouth opened wide. All of a sudden a stream of blue energy came out from his mouth he gasped, Sasuke made the energy come near his hand, he made it into a large round sphere he gave it to Luke who placed it in a little jar stuffing it in his back pocket. Naruto's eyes were wide he tried to catch his breath but couldn't drool ran down the side of his mouth. Naruto still held onto the bolt.

Luke patted Sasuke on his back, "Good Sasuke...your father would be proud of you. Phase two of our plan...get the lightning bolt. You handle Percy, I got Naruto." he told Sasuke who ran over to Percy and threw a fireball in his face which he barely dodged.

Luke ran over to Naruto he grabbed the collar of his shirt, he flew up and threw down Naruto who hit the ground roughly groaning weakly. His hand let go of the bolt, Annabeth saw this she ran over to it but Luke swept it up then he landed on the ground. Annabeth drew her dagger she cut Luke's shoulder, he saw this and kicked her back Percy caught her.

"You okay?" Percy asked her concerned.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

Saskue went over to Luke's side, he looked at Naruto's body. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't knocked out...Naruto Uzumaki can't get taken down that easily.

Percy took a step forward, "Luke! Why do you want a war of the Gods?" he asked.

"Control." He simply responded.

"They've been in power for too long! It's time for our generation to take over! Remold the world in our image! A world of new heroes!" Sasuke and Luke said together.

Percy shook his head, "You two are no heroes."

Luke pointed the bolt at them he sent a bunch of electricity at them but they moved, he did it again but they moved, he blasted the ground causing everyone to fall down. Percy checked to see if everyone was alright he then saw Sasuke putting on some of those flying shoes and he flew off with Luke. Percy went in his bag and took out the shoes, he saw Naruto weakly standing up finding another pair of flying shoes putting them on. He ran off the building flying going after Luke.

Luke was on another building he saw a chopper, Luke smiled and pointed it at the chopper but Naruto came in and pushed Luke off the building. The two were falling, Naruto punched Luke in his face, he glared at Naruto and punched him in the nose causing blood to pour out of it. Luke slammed his fist down on Naruto's mouth making blood drip down his mouth, he saw Luke point the bolt at him his eyes widened and a shriek of pain escaped Naruto's lips as a jolt of electricity was sent towards his entire body it tore some pieces of clothes.

Naruto fell on the top of a building groaning in pain, Luke landed next to Naruto. He blasted bolts of electricity on Naruto's body multiple times ripping and shredding his clothes while Naruto screamed in pain. Bruises, scratches, and cuts were forming all over his body. Luke stopped he yanked Naruto's now dirty blonde hair he thrusted his fist forward into the blonde's face causing blood to leak out from his nose and the sides of his mouth. He then slammed Naruto's face down hard onto the ground.

Luke snickered, "Maybe they were wrong about you...maybe you aren't the son of Zeus."

Naruto weakly stood up and spat out some blood. He stood up straight.

 _"Naruto, what's wrong?"_

 _"Grrr! Granny...I can't get lightning to burst out of my hands and stuff!"_

 _"It just takes some practice is all."_

 _"But you said by the time Perseus was eight he was already a prodigy at mastering lightning! The only thing I can do is Jutsu and air...what if...what if I'm not Zeus' kid?"_

 _"You are because..."_

"BECAUSE I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! My dream one day is to become one of the greatest legendary heroes of all time! Which I will because...that is my dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the son of Zeus!" Naruto shouted. Luke felt the jar in his back pocket rattle, it burst open and went into Naruto's body. Naruto created a bunch of lightn ing bolts around his body sent them to Luke electrocuting him. Luke dropped the bolt and coughed staring angrily at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and created a six foot long lightning bolt, he looked at Luke then half-smiled. "Yeah...I think I am the son of Zeus." he then threw it at Luke's shoulder it caught onto his battle armor and he was sent flying into the ocean. Naruto then also saw Sasuke with a water Triton around his neck flying into the water.

Naruto picked up his fathers bolt staring down at it, "I'm gonna meet you! If it's the last damn thing I do!" he grinned and flew off to Annabeth and the rest.

* * *

 **Naruto vs. Luke! Awesome! Naruto finally unlocked how to do his lightning, he made his own lightning bolt! Genius! Sorry to say guys but...one more chapter left of Book One.**

 **Chapter Title Name: About Time! We're Heroes!**


	9. About Time! We're Heroes!

**The last chapter of Book One...wow. This has been crazy but...thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Even if you did not do any of these three, thank you for reading it. Really. Can't Wait For Book Two! The Final Chapter Of Book One Starts Now...**

* * *

Annabeth pulled Naruto in for a loving embrace which he accepted by hugging back, he heard sniffles come from Annabeth. She was crying.

"Thank you...thank you for coming back, Naruto." Annabeth sniffled. "I thought I lost you forever..."

Naruto smiled, "You'll never lose me! Mostly because I love you and all but-" he cut himself off. Did he just tell his crush that he loved her? Oh don't do it...oh my God's.

Annabeth let him go and she was wide eyed from what he said, "D-Did you just say that you...loved me?" she asked with a blush.

Before he could answer Percy pulled his arm, "Come on! We have two minutes until midnight!" he ran into a elevator with Sally and Annabeth.

Sally pressed different types of buttons then the shelves pulled apart showing a golden door that opened and everyone saw another gold door but it had a pattern on it. The group went inside it and found out just now that this thing was an elevator, Naruto pressed a button and the lights went off. The only light source there was the lightning bolt the elevator was shaking, until the doors opened. Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto went out.

"Olympus." Naruto, Annabeth, and Naruto said all at once.

Sally placed her hand against the force field, "Percy! You have to go now! I can't get through!"

The three ran and they reached the council room. All the Gods were arguing about starting a war between Poseidon and Zeus (who was sitting in his throne).

Zeus sighed, "SILENCE!" he shouted in aggervation. All of the Gods went back to their seats sitting quietly. Zeus stood up from his throne and walked towards the giant clock table. "It is almost midnight."

"This was destined! You wanted it this way! You are so crazy and paranoid!" Poseidon snapped at his little brother.

Zeus faced Poseidon, "You have only yourself to blame!" he snapped back.

Athena stood up from her seat and walked over to her father and uncle, "Please! Let's be rational! War is not the answer!" she begged.

Zeus saw the clock hit midnight, "Time has run out...I'm sorry my daughter but war is the answer for what Poseidon has done..."

"WAIT! WAIT!" Naruto shouted running in with Percy and Annabth with the bolt in his hand. All the Gods looked at him and he gasped at how tall they were. "Damn..." he cursed at the number then stood up straight. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and with me is Annabeth Chase and who you all think is the lightning thief...Percy Jackson! I think you might be looking for this...father." he held up the bolt.

Zeus walked over to Naruto, "Give me the bolt." he ordered.

Naruto frowned and threw it at Zeus, Zeus grabbed it and it extended. Outside lightning was rumbling the storm clouds.

Zeus looked down at Naruto, "You are not wise to be with thief."

Percy took a step forward, "I didn't steal the bolt! And I had no connection to Poseidon..."

"Then tell me...if you didn't steal it, who did?"

"Luke...son of Hermes."

Hermes now had a questionable look and all the Gods glanced at Hermes.

"You see, he was angry at you. All of you...he wanted you to destroy yourselves. But..." Percy glanced at Naruto. "...Naruto is the real hero! He defeated Luke and retrieved the bolt back, thank him."

Naruto grinned, "I did some stuff but...Percy and Annabeth helped me! So did Ino Yamanaka and Grover Underwood. Thank all of Team Demi-god."

Zeus smiled softly, "You have done well...my son." Naruto's eyes sparkled at that. Zeus walked over to his throne and sat down in it. "Let there be peace."

"Hi mom." Annabeth greeted Athena.

Athena smiled, "Annabeth...I'm so proud of you."

Naruto cleared his throat, "Father...I have two good friends named Ino Yamanka and Grover Underwood. Ino is my cousin, Poseidon's daughter, and Percy's older half-sister. Grover is a satyr...those two stayed behind! They are the only reasons why we even escaped the Underworld! They're probably somewhere sucking eachothers faces off by now."

Zeus chuckled, "And now, you want me to bring them back?"

Naruto glanced at Poseidon, "Now would be a good time, father."

Zeus clapped his hands together and bolt of lightning came blasting down then it disappeared but in the middle of the floor was Grover and Ino standing up making out. The other Gods put their hands over their face except for Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena.

"Um, guys...you're not in the Underworld." Percy told them. Grover and Ino broke the make out session to see that they were in Olympus, the two separated quickly.

"I believe this assemblies business here is finished." Zeus said getting up.

"Brother, please. I need to speak with them...just like you must speak with Naruto." Poseidon pleaded.

"Very well, but, uh...Athena has to speak with him before I do." Zeus said.

Athena raised a brow, "I do?" Zeus nodded sharply. "Oh yes! I do."

Annabeth placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll meet you and Percy outside." she lightly kissed Naruto's cheek and walked away.

Naruto walked up to Athena who turned his size she smiled at him.

"Uh, did I do something?" Naruto hesistantly asked.

Athena shook her head, "I know...you are inlove with Annabeth." Naruto blushed heavily at that. "I can only be in her thoughts and dreams while you can be there for her physically...take care of her, protect her. Because I love her."

Naruto nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

"Whatever you do...do not hurt her or break her heart! If you do anything of the sort I will make sure you suffer the consequences." Athena said sternly.

"I-I-I won't hurt her! I-I-I love her!"

"Good." Athena said then walked away with everyone else but she mumbled a few things to Zeus. He turned normal size and walked over to Naruto.

Zeus nodded, "Son."

"Father...I have so much to ask you! Like...here is my first question!"

Zeus sighed, "Naruto I-"

"What was mom like?" Naruto grinned.

Zeus eyes shot open wide he faced Naruto and saw the face of Kushina instead, "Your mother?" he repeated. "She was unlike any mortal woman or Goddess I have ever met. She had long gorgeous red hair, she was kind, caring, goofy, she had the prettiest of smiles and grins, and I loved her. And she loved you."

Naruto then walked up slowly to Zeus and embraced his father, Zeus remembered when Kushina hugged him...but it has been fourteen, fifteen years! But somehow Zeus hugs his son back.

"I love you, dad." Naruto whispered leaning on his fathers shoulder.

Zeus lifted his hand up to ruffle his sons hair, "I-I love you too, Naruto." he whispered. He broke the hug with a grin, then something went through his mind. "Oh! I have a present for you! Two in fact." he clapped his together and opened his hands up Naruto saw a sword and a lightning bolt. "I made the sword and your bolt."

Naruto took the sword and bolt the bolt grew seven feet long, and the blade of the sword was gold he saw Zeus' symbol on the bottom of the sword. "My very own sword...and my very own lightning bolt. I thought you didn't want any of your demi-god children to have any bolts?"

Zeus stroked his beard, "While that is true...I mean, you are my favorite. And I heard you will be as strong as me one day, don't fear I will not hurt you because of that. But I know I don't have to tell you to use your power for good, you already do that. Never forget who you are and make sure you eat your vegetables."

Naruto frowned, "Hey! Old man, you wait right there! I have two quick questions for ya! One: Why do I eat so much ramen? And two: Why in hell did you name me 'Naruto'?" He questioned.

Zeus blushed in embarrassment, "You may love ramen because of me...and the reason I named you Naruto is because, a friend of mine named Jiraiya wrote a book that had a hero with your name in it so...I used that name, or it would be because I saw a bowl of fishcake." he chuckled lightly.

Naruto deadpanned, "Great...do you know how many people have told me that my name means damn fishcake?!"

Zeus waved his son off walking away, "You've got my charm and handsomeness, don't you? You have nothing to worry about, my son. I've got to go now...but if you ever need my help, I'll be there. Not physically, but, I'll be there...I promise."

Naruto smiled at his father knowing that Zeus will try and be there for him.

* * *

 ***Camp Half-Blood***

Everywhere Naruto and Percy went campers were patting their back telling them 'good job' and stuff. They missed and walked up some archers that held up their bows.

"Aye, yo Naruto and Percy!" Grover called them and jumped in front of them. "Aye yo...ya'll gonna kill the men that saved the world? That is enough, all you guys take a lunch break! Thank you." he wrapped his arms around the two teens shoulders walking away. "So the two conquer heroes return back home."

Naruto grinned, "Of course."

Percy smiled, "Grover..."

"Hey! You noticed anything different about me?" Grover asked paused walking.

Percy and Naruto shook their heads, "No."

"You sure? Anythings improved about me?" Grover asked tilting down his head some.

Naruto hummed, "No, what? You been working out?"

Percy sniffed the air, "You got a new cologne? Huh, you smell good."

"Look guys! I got my horns!" Grover announced to them hanging his head down and the two boys saw two small horns in his scalp.

"Oh! I see it now." Percy smiled getting a closer look.

Naruto grinned, "Little baby horns in your head, that's crazy dude."

Grover nodded, "Naruto, your dad came through."

"Heh, my dad is a total nutso." Naruto told Grover. "Not because he gave you your horns."

"Well now I'm Senior Protector first class baby."

"Congratulations, you earned them buddy." Percy congratulated his best friend.

Grover lightly nodded, "Thanks man."

The three wrapped their arms around eachothers shoulder with grins walking to where Chiron was training the younger demi-gods.

"Keep moving! Keep moving! One foot in front of the other and next thing you know, you're running!" Chiron instructed the demi-gods. He saw the three boys. "Percy, you left the camp...and so did you Naruto. Percy you disobeyed my orders and you Naruto...you were being a blundering fool."

"Yeah...about that...um..." Percy trailed off.

Naruto scratched his chin, "Well, see what happened was..."

Chiron looked them in the eyes, "Which is why, you both are my favorite students. You two can receive all the training in the world, but ultimately you have to follow your instincts. Alright, time to train! Go suit up. You two might be big shots on Olympus but down here you're still my students. Move it." Naruto and Percy smirked walking away. Chiron saw Grover's horns. "Nice horns, Grover." he complimented and Grover half-smiled looking cool walking away trying to catch up with Naruto and Percy.

The three were walking to the training area, and all Grover was babbling on about was his new girlfriend and Percy's half-sister, Ino.

"...I'm serious guys. We talked, we dined, we had a great time, and we made out real great! Then I asked her to be my girlfriend which she accepted! Your sister is amazing, Perce and Naru, I think I maybe inlove with that girl." Grover grinned thinking about Ino.

Naruto snickered, "Wow."

"I'm happy for you man." Percy said to Grover.

"Ino might be inlove with me too. I'm serious." Grover said and saw Naruto staring at Annabth fighting demi-gods using her sword and in her training armor. "I...think you can handle this on your own, alright Naruto."

"Oh Grover!" Called Ino who was behind Grover. He turned to face her and he made a goat sound.

"I gotta get that under control, come on baby." Grover said and intertwined his hand in Ino's walking away.

"Go get her Naruto!" Ino teased.

Percy patted Naruto's shoulder for reassurance, "You got this man."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. And if you're looking for someone to make-out with...I heard Clarisse is available." he winked.

Percy grimaced, "What?! No! Just go suck off Annabeth's face!"

Naruto smiled walking away to where Annabeth was, "Maybe I will!"

Annabeth defeated her last opponent and looked around for someone else to fight, "Who's next?" she asked panting.

Naruto raised his hand and she saw it, "I'd like to give it a shot please ma'am." he said in a deep buff voice. Annabeth slowed her panting and smiled a little. Naruto walked in front of her so that they were face-to-face.

"Welcome home." Annabeth said to him she placed her hand behind his neck and leaned in closer to kiss him, but instead she stole his sword and put it to his neck.

"Whoa!"

"First Rule Of Battle Strategy...never let your opponents distract you." Annabeth told him with a grin. "Even if that opponent is your boyfriend."

Naruto raised a brow at that, "'Boyfriend?'" he repeated with a smirk. "Makes you my girlfriend then," he placed his hands on her hips, "so it's only fair if I do this."

Naruto pressed his lips softly on Annabeth's, she wrapped her arms behind his neck. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues wrestled eachother for dominance, the kiss was getting deep since they brought their bodies closer together. The two broke the kiss panting for air with grins.

"I love you too." Annabeth smiled.

Naruto smiled and backed up some, he waved his four fingers for her to give him back his training sword which she did. The two got in their battle stances with playful smiles.

"Let's do this." Naruto grinned and ran forward...

* * *

 ***Sob* *Sob* *Sob* I'm not...*sniff*...crying. It's just...*sob*...so sad to see Book One: Lightning Thief finshed...*sniff*...but I guess I should be ready for Book Two: Sea Of Monsters...*sniff*...right? Yeah, yeah I'm happy! Actually...I am better than happy! Book Two! Book Two!**

 **Book Two: The Sea Of Monsters...**

 **Coming Soon To A Website Near You...**

 **Next Chapter Title: Less Heroic**


	10. Less Heroic

**New Book, New Adventures, New Friend, New Mission, New Everything!**

 **Gods: Son Of Zeus: Book Two: Sea Of Monsters...starts...now!**

* * *

 _At first, I didn't believe it either! But the Gods of Olympus are real...and sometimes these Gods have children with humans called Half-bloods. I'm one of them, I'm Naruto Uzumaki...son of Zeus...King Of The Gods. Four years ago...four of these children were heading to Camp Half-Blood. The only place on Earth that is safe for our kind...only three of them made it. Her name...was Thalia Grace, and she gave her life to save three. And so, as Thalia laid dying...our father, Zeus, found another way for her to live. A way...for all half-bloods to live! A gift, to ensure no one else in Camp Half-blood would die the same way. The barrier, to protect who live there from their death. Everyday, the story of my sister bravery inspires me. And her tree...protects my home. But...not always, my head._

Naruto who was now fifteen years old was pushed up against the wall of a cabin, his hair has gotten much longer. He has gotten a bit more muscular from training and working out. Right now he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a black belt that had a lightning bolt buckle in the middle, and black and white Jordans. Naruto has gotten much more handsome (which he inherited from Zeus, of course) a lot of girls from camp, even the Aphrodite cabin of girls, had their eyes on him. And...even some guys which he thought was really really really gay. Because it was/is!

But his girlfriend Annabeth Chase sometimes got jealous because of this, but she trusts that Naruto wouldn't do anything to harm their relationship...if he did she would do the unexpected to him. In the last few months Annabeth decided to dye her hair blonde, but wanted to leave in strays of dark brown of her real hair to make it seem she is a dirty blonde. Naruto thought it looked real sexy on her, she has become more beautiful and a few guys had their eyes on her and a bit of girls...why do the same gender like her in that way? Annabeth wore a pink leather jacket (that was on the floor right now), a white tank top that had mixed neon colors in the middle, she had on blue jean shorts causing both her legs to be shown from the middle of thigh to her foot, she had on pink and white casual shoes. And on her right wrist was a bracelet that had a silver heart on it and inside of it was a mini picture of her and Naruto hugging laughing, the strap was white, Naruto gave it to her on her birthday.

Anyway, the person that pushed Naruto against the wall was Annabeth who heatedly kissed him on the lips. The past few months felt like Olympus in the Spring Time...the two had been sneaking into Naruto's cabin (Zeus' cabin that is real large) and having great hot make out sessions, which they were doing right now. Annabeth wildly ran her fingers through Naruto's golden locks messing up his hair, Naruto held Annabeth up by her thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist for support. She stuck her tongue into his mouth both their tongues wrestled one another trying to pin one down, Naruto deepened the kiss bringing their bodies closer together.

Annabeth pulled back from the kiss for a breath, "I love you, Naruto..." she panted in a whisper.

Naruto pecked her jawline then her neck, "I love you too, wise girl..." he panted in a whisper.

The two teens hormones were going crazy! Gods sometime give advice to their mortal children when they are in trouble...well, Zeus gave Naruto some advice for his alone times with Annabeth, and he also gave his son when he was real trouble!

Naruto captured Annabeth's lips once more going back into a full blown make out session, her hands trailed down his covered abdomen to his belt and began to unbuckle it, when she finally undid it she threw the belt to the side of the bed. Annabeth then unzipped his pants Naruto then walked over to his Queen size bed that had white bedspreads, white pillows, and a white blanket. He collapsed on it and he also collapsed ontop of Annabeth with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck earning moans from the daughter of Athena, Naruto could tell that Athena was not pleased with what he was doing to her daughter. But she said for him not to hurt her or break her heart...but he was just pleasing her daughter.

Naruto slid up her tank top he went down to her flat stomach that was showing, and the blonde started kissing it up and down. Annabeth moaned in pleasure twirling her fingers around in his hair her eyes were closed loving the sensation. He licked her stomach from the top, side-to-side, and on the bottom. She clawed on his shoulders getting grunts from him, Naruto lifted her shirt off balling it up and threw it down to the side he then focused on her slender stomach and her red bra that had her breasts in it. Naruto took off his t-shirt throwing it to the floor Annabeth smiled at his built, it wasn't muscular but it was slightly muscular. His abs were coming in some and his pecs looked muscular, his arms were buff some.

"You look good." Annabeth commented.

Naruto flexed his right arm with a cocky grin, "I know right!" he then saw her raising a brow. "Oh...and you look good too. But you look great instead."

Annabeth flipped him over so that now she was ontop of him she pecked his cheek then his lips. "I wanted to have top minutes ago." she whispered huskily.

Naruto half-smiled, "I was going to let you get top...eventually."

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, "I'm sure you were." she said to him in a sarcastic tone. She then rubbed her nose against his. "What do you think your dad would do if he saw us like this?" she asked with a playful smile rubbing his chest and abdomen.

Naruto thought a moment, "He would probably cheer me on." he winked seductively. "But your mom would probably hang me."

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah. She would." She brought his lips down to hers sealing it into a soulful kiss. "How about we do something interesting?" she asked him breaking the kiss.

"I for one, would not want to see that." Said the voice of Ino. She was now fifteen and her hair was in the same style. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt, her stomach was shown some, she wore tight jeans that had some rips in them, and light brown sandals. She wore a necklace that had a light green gem stone tied on it hanging down from her neck, Grover went on a quest to get that gem stone it's a rare gem. He got it for her birthday. She was holding Grover's hand (her boyfriend that was on her right side) and Percy was on her left side.

Naruto and Annabeth now had red faces. The two slowly turned their heads to their friends who were in the bedroom doorway, the couple quickly jumped off eachother.

"Well, at least we know what base you're on." Percy teased. He had his cut so now it was short, he wore a red t-shirt, a brown belt, jeans that were blue, and brown boots. He had been working out and training some, he had been becoming more handsome getting the attention of some camper girls.

Grover shook his head, "Nasty, nasty, nasty!" he shivered and grimaced a bit. Grover was muscular some. He wore a blood red muscle shirt, no pants exposing his goat legs, his horns have grown longer and his goatee has grown some too.

Naruto jumped off the bed, "Fine, you caught us...happy now?" he asked picking up his belt and putting it on. Annabeth picked up her shirt and placed it on.

"What did we tell you guys about just waltzing in here unannounced?" Annabeth frowned that the three ruined her and Naruto's moment alone together.

Percy crossed his arms, "There's a game going on outside, I was wondering if Naruto wanted to play in it with me."

"I sure would wanna play in it!" Naruto grinned putting his t-shirt on. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Wise girl, you gotta watch me kick everyone's ass!" he turned to Percy. "Let's go!" he ran out going to where the activity was taking place. Percy went out following his cousin.

Grover looked at Annabeth questionably, "Does that dude Naruto know his fly is down?" he asked her.

Annabeth shook her head, "No, let's go cheer him and Percy on." she said walking out and waving for them to follow her which Ino and Grover did.

* * *

"AHHH!" Screamed a boy who fell onto the ground.

Naruto and Percy were putting on their armlets and elbows pads.

Clarisse ran up to the two boys, "Oh, how nice of you two to show up just to watch me win."

Percy sighed, "You know, everything they say about you is wrong Clarisse." she shot him a confused look. Then Percy turned to Naruto to finish the sentence.

Naruto grinned, "You actually do have a sense of humor." The two then ran up to the obstacle, Clarisse grumbled and ran.

Naruto jumped over the pole, Percy did the same, and Clarisse rolled under it. Naruto caught onto a bar that was spinning so did Percy, Clarisse dunked from one that was about to hit her then she grabbed onto the next one. Ino, Annabeth, and Grover watched. Then another boy was thrown onto the ground.

Grover saw this, "Uh-oh, there goes another one."

Ino sighed, "Why is it so easy to knock these people off?" she asked herself mostly.

Annabeth clapped, "Yeah! Go Naruto! Go Percy!" she cheered.

"Come on, Percy and Naruto!" Grover cheered with a grin. Naruto and Percy climbed up to the top panting. "I got fifty Drachma on you!"

Annabeth shot him a look, "You bet on this?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Grover turned to her, "What? Is that wrong?" he asked.

Ino nodded, "Yes! They're obviously ninety Drachma."

In the top booth watching and monitoring the game was Dionysus and Chiron who was looking some stuff up in a book. Dionysus was sitting in a table full of different kinds of wine.

Dionysus burped a little, "Woo!" he picked up a bottle and turned to Chiron. "Ninety-seven goody goodness! Would you like a taste?" he grinned rubbing his hands together getting ready to drink up.

"Why? Why? Why do you torcher yourself, Dionysus?" Chiron asked with a small frown walking over to the God. Their attention was caught by a bunch of demi-god girls and boys being thrown off or falling off the obstacle.

Dionysus winced at that, "It's just one transgression! One! It was a Niad..." he blew inside his wine glass. "...it was for the sake of Olympus! I didn't know that Zeus had a thing for her...he can hold a grudge for," he opened the bottle cap and began to pour the purplish wine in his glass, "sooo long." he frowned once the wine turned into water. He rolled his eyes when he heard Chiron chuckling at him.

"I think the fact that Zeus is immortal doesn't matter on how long he holds a grudge..." Chiron chuckled.

"You know, Christians have a guy that can do this trick in reverse." Dionysus told Chiron gesturing to his wine that is now water. Then looked up he stuck up his index finger. "Now that's a God...!"

Naruto and Percy began climbing up using silver pull bars, they saw Clarisse through a square hole.

"Aren't you getting tired of getting beat, Uzumaki?" Clarisse asked Naruto who saw Percy continuing to climb. She pushed in a bar that made the one Naruto was holding onto get sucked in he was holding onto one then she pushed in one more causing his last bar to get sucked in. He fell but caught onto another bar. Naruto pulled out his bar some causing Clarisse to fall but she caught onto one. Naruto was the first to reach the top while Percy was struggling to climb up, Naruto saw Clarisse angrily climbing up the bars one by one.

Grover was about to cheer for Naruto until...

"CLARISSE!" Barked a satyr a two feet taller than Grover. His horns were taller than Grover's and the satyr was more muscular, he had some facial hair, his horns were black, he had black eyes, and long dirty blonde hair. Everyone began to cheer for Clarisse.

Clarisse looked down and saw Choji with his foot stuck on the rope ladder, Naruto looked down and gasped.

"Ahh! Help me! Ahh!" Choji yelped getting spinned around.

Naruto heard the calls, he looked up at the giant helmet that was not far away...but Choji was his best friend. Naruto sighed cursing his good will he ran off the top flipping to the bottom and he held out his hand for Choji to reach.

"Choji! Grab my hand, buddy!" Naruto yelled holding his hand out some more.

Clarisse grinned deviously at the top, "Good luck with that..." she muttered.

Choji grabbed onto Naruto's hand, Choji got back onto the ladder, Naruto smiled he stood up...but what he didn't see was a bar that hit him right in the face knocking him down onto ground roughly. He groaned.

"Thanks, Naruto!"

Annabeth saw this, "Naruto!" she cried and ran over to him with Ino and Grover. Percy jumped off and ran over to Naruto.

Clarisse was at the top where the giant helmet was, she grinned and snatched the golden ring out of the helmet. She held it up with pride and confetti popped out from a cannon everyone cheered for her. Everyone chanted Clarisse's name as she slid down the pole and walked over to Naruto, Grover and the rest were helping him get up.

"So," Clarisse began with a smug grin, "Naruto I was wondering...that first quest you went on...figured it was luck wasn't it?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "Clarisse, he saved Olympus. That's more than you've ever done." she said defending her boyfriend.

Clarisse looked at all of them then pushed them out of her way, "Whatever!" she walked away.

"Even if she is the daughter of the God of war...that girl is a mythic bitc-" Grover was cut off by Ino.

"Don't listen to her, Naruto." Ino told Naruto who's face was covered with scratches and dirt.

Naruto shook his head and began to walk slowly, "It's too late...plus she has a point." he said sitting down on a bench and Annabeth sat next to him.

Grover was facing him, "Dude, what're you talkin' about man?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah...you're more than a one quest wonder."

"You recovered Ares stolen chariot!" Ino reminded Naruto.

Naruto took off his gloves, "No, actually...that was Clarisse."

"Okay, what about the Fall Tournament? You owned that sucker!" Grover reminded him.

Naruto shook his head 'no'. And Annabeth mouthed 'Clarisse did that' to Grover. Grover frowned. "Clarisse?" Naruto nodded taking off his armlets.

"Okay, the Solstice games...the Dragon's quest?" Grover continued. He saw Annabeth making hand motions for him to stop, Naruto looked back at her and she sat with a smile.

Naruto stood he placed both his hands on Grover's shoulders, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, dude." he thanked Grover and walked away slowly.

"Naruto, you're Zeus' son. You don't need to listen to Clarisse, you're still awesome! She's just jealous of your awesomeness is all." Percy told Naruto.

Ino nodded, "Yeah. And I would like to finish what Grover was going to say...even if she is the daughter of Ares, that girl is still a mythic bitch."

Grover smiled, "Sounds better when you say it." he then pecked her on the lips.

Ino grinned, "Yeah...I know."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks for everything guys but...you know how it is."

"Nathan Utterson!" Called the voice of Dionysus who wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto cleared his throat, "It's actually 'Naruto Uzumaki' sir." he corrected.

"Whatever." Dionysus waved him off. "I have an important mission for you!" he announced.

Naruto's eyes widened full of glee, "R-Really?"

"Yes! And here," Dionysus handed Naruto a rake, "is your deadly weapon! These events get a little messy...so, bye!" he walked off leaving Naruto alone raking up left over confetti off of the ground.

 ***With Naruto***

After Naruto finished up with the leaves he went inside his cabin, he took out his lightning bolt. He stared at it.

"Dad, maybe Clarisse is right...maybe the only reason I saved Olympus is because I had Annabeth, Ino, Grover, and Percy by my side...right?" Naruto mumbled. "Dad? Zeus...have you ever felt...like everything you've ever done...maybe you didn't really do it?" he asked the bolt. "It was all just luck or something? No, of course not! You're a God...King Of The Gods to be exact. Well speaking as someone who's not...who sucks. Makes you question are you that good to begin with...okay, well good not talking to you...again." he put the bolt in his sash the same where his sword he called Electro in. Naruto walked out his cabin without knowing that his bolt made a small bolt. His father might have been listening the entire time.

 ***With Dionysus And Chiron***

"So, he just walked right in?" Chiron asked Dionysus.

Dionysus nodded, "I mean...he just walked...straight into camp!" he said using arm motions staring at a stranger who was in front of him. Dionysus was sitting down in a big brown chair and Chiron stood on his left side.

"Strange..."

"What's the point of having a mystical protective barrier when," the stranger picked up a wine bottle looking at it, "can you please not touch that! Because that's a very precious bottle."

"He did past right through barrier from Thalia's tree. Means most likely he's a Gods spawn." Chiron told Dionysus who stared at him in disbelief.

The two slowly turned their heads to the teen boy, "Yeah. But the God of which spawn?" Dionysus asked Chiron.

"I know!" The teen boy said then pointed at a image of a younger Poseidon in a painting. "Poseidon."

Dionysus and Chiron both had dumbfounded looks.

* * *

Percy and Ino sighed. Grover, Annabeth, and Naruto caught up with them.

Grover smirked, "So, why's the reason they summoned you two?" he asked. "It's not good to get summoned!"

Annabeth rolled her steel eyes, "Knock it off, Grover. I'm sure it's fine."

"I'm sure you go to the Big House for a major league screw up." Grover said.

Naruto half-smiled, "Yeah, so what'd you two fun siblings do?"

Ino huffed, "I didn't do anything wrong this time! I swear! I haven't messed with Dionysus' wine, I haven't threatened any kids, I haven't booby trapped the Aphrodite cabin, I haven't been caught making out with Grover at the training area," Grover grinned at that, "and I haven't been in any fights today!"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know what I did! I was just at the lake chilling...and practicing some water tricks."

"Don't let it get to your heads." Naruto told Ino and Percy who both lightly nodded.

Grover turned his head to some teens, "We got two dead campers walkin'!" he told them. "Dead campers walkin' here!" he whispered loudly.

"Thanks...this is friendship." Percy said with dry sarcasm.

Ino punched Grover in his arm, "And this is how a relationship is." she said with sarcasm covering her voice.

"Ow! Damn woman! I'm just playin', I'm just havin' a little fun." Grover yelped rubbing his arm with a pout.

Percy shot a look to Ino, "It's alright, right Ino?"

Ino sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...blah blah blah."

"So is it okay if I get your cabin when you two get kicked out?" Grover asked the two siblings.

Annabeth faced Grover, "Seriously?" she said. "Don't be worried, it's just Mr. D."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, if Chiron had something to do...then..." he trailed off seeing Chiron waiting for the kids of Poseidon patiently at the steps of the Big House brushing his hooves against a rock.

"Oh you two are so massively screwed." Annabeth told them.

Naruto nodded, "No doubt about it..."

Percy walked over to Chiron with Ino beside him and the rest behind them, "Whatever it is you think we did...we didn't do it."

"Yeah! I haven't done any of the bad things you told to me to not do in like," Ino took out her Samsung Galaxy S3 looking at the time, "four hours so far."

"You two have done nothing." Chiron reassured the siblings.

Ino nodded sharply, "That's damn right! Wait, what?"

Chiron nodded, "As you both know...you two are known to be Poseidon's only heirs."

"Yeah. So?" Percy said taking a step forward just like Ino did.

"So it is believed that...that information has been untrue."

Grover blinked, "So you're saying that Percy and Ino may have a brother?" he asked.

Annabeth turned to him, "Or a sister."

"Or a transgender sibling." Naruto said. Everyone gave him the 'what the fuck' face and 'shut the hell up' face at the same time. "Sorry...just sayin'."

Chiron nodded.

Grover grinned, "Holy sticks...another Poseidon half-blood."

Chiron shook his head, "Not exactly."

Inside Chiron walked Ino and Percy to where their new half-sibling was...but he was explaining what their new sibling was.

"Technically, Tyson's not really a half-blood. Half-bloods are half human, that's the name-" Chiron was cut off by Ino.

"The hell Chiron...just tell us what the kid is already!" Ino said with aggervation and Percy nudged her for being rude.

Chiron sighed, "See for yourselves then." he opened the doors and they saw a kid that was a year older than Percy and Ino. He had shoulder length messy light brown hair, fair skin, and when he turned around he had...one eye.

"Hi." Dionysus greeted Ino and Percy.

Tyson smiled, "Hi brother, sister."

Ino and Percy were jaw dropped...their brother was a Cyclops! Oh my Gods! Next thing you know Ino's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passes out but luckily Percy caught her. This was way too much to take in! Way too much man!

* * *

 **Here we are! Book Two baby! Woo! Woo! Yeah! I know you guys have been asking me about what to do for Book Three: The Titan's Curse since, obviously Hollywood isn't making a Percy Jackson 3 due to actor problems. Well I guess I'll just read the book and get my thoughts together and stuff! Should not be too hard right?**

 **If I could choose new actors to play Percy, Annabeth, and Grover well it would be...**

 **Percy's Actor: Chandler Riggs from the Walking Dead**

 **Grover's Actor: (Not sure! Brandon T. Jackson is a great Grover! Don't want him to leave!)**

 **Annabeth's Actor: Paris Jackson, Michael Jackson's daughter. She looks like a Annabeth, just put a bit of blonde in her hair...then bingo! We got ourselves a Annabeth!**

 **Those are my opinions, I wonder how Chandler Riggs and Paris Jackson would feel about playing half-bloods...hmmmm...**

 **Next Chapter Title: New Surprises! New Danger?**


	11. New Surprises! New Danger?

**Getting ready for take off...in four seconds...three seconds...two seconds...one second...ZERO!**

* * *

Everyone at different tables were staring at Percy's table, one: because there is a Cyclops at the table eating peacefully. And two: there is a Cyclops at the table eating! Percy sat next to Tyson, Grover was on Percy's other staring at Tyson, Ino was slowly eating her food, and Naruto was jaw dropped by seeing Tyson.

Tyson looked at Naruto and Percy while stuffing a cauliflower in his mouth, "So...you two are the big shots here, right? You two saved the world and stuff?" he chewed. Grover slowly put the food he had on his fork into his mouth still staring at Tyson.

Percy nodded, "Y-Yeah, yeah..."

"U-Um yeah...we're known for that...but uh...it was a team effort really..." Naruto strained a smile. Tyson nodded in understandment. Naruto saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena table looking back staring at Tyson, he smiled and waved at her but she didn't wave back.

Tyson looked over at Percy's plate of food, "Hey, they put peppers in yours. Are you gonna eat that?" he asked the sea-green eyed boy.

"Eh, go ahead." Percy said, Tyson quickly grabbed the plate and dumped everything in his plate. Tyson saw Ino not eating her food.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tyson asked drooling at Ino's food.

Ino turned to him, "Actually I was gonn-"

"Thanks!" Tyson grabbed her plate and scooped out all the food onto his. He started back stuffing his face.

Percy leaned in closer to Grover, Ino, and Naruto, "Is he messing with me and Ino?"

Grover smiled softly, "I think he's hungry."

"No, not him! Poseidon! Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" Ino asked holding herself back from shouting.

Naruto snickered, "If it's a joke, it's a good one. I haven't seen Ino this nutsy since Christmas." Ino punched Naruto on the side of his noggin causing him to cry in pain.

 _She looks so hot when she's angry._ Grover thought watching Ino.

"I mean come on! A half-brother...Cyclops?!" Percy said to the three. The four faced Tyson who was loudly slurping his juice box.

"Well I think the politically correct term is 'Awkwardly Impaired'." Grover told Ino and Percy. "And another addition to the family is better than nothing."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah...the only sibling I have around my age is dead...it was Thalia, like you all know." he then glanced down somberly.

Tyson smiled brightly, "I like having a brother and a sister. Dad was cool to bring me here."

Ino and Percy looked at eachother then they faced Tyson with shocked expressions but quickly hid them trying to act normal.

"D-Dad brought you here?" Percy asked stunned a bit.

Tyson nodded, "Mhm! One day, I was upstate, the woods. One day, this Triton shows up over my head and it started moving South." he explained to Percy and Ino.

"A-And you followed it? Y-You followed it followed it...HERE?!" Ino questioned Tyson stunned. Her left eye was twitching.

Tyson shrugged, "It glowed."

Ino deadpanned, "Ohh, it glowed. Wow, that's truly amazing." she said in a sarcastic tone.

Clarisse walked up to their table with a smug grin, "Well! Somebodys got a new brother!" she said. "And I can see he's got his daddys eyes!" she leaned in forward some and squinted her eyes. "Well, eye." Everyone laughed at that except for Grover, Percy, Ino, and Naruto. "You should really get him some sprayable Mist."

Tyson ruffled through his bookbag and took out some shades, he placed it on his eye so that no one could see it.

"Anyway, it's a pretty timing...don't you think? Maybe Poseidon decided that he needed another child to...you know...represent." Clarisse smugly said.

Ino shot up but Grover tried to sit her down, "You listen here, bitch! Poseidon wouldn't do that to me and Percy! He loves us! It's just his damn hormones that brought Tyson here! I'll hurt you Clarisse! Real bad! You're afraid of your father! S-!"

"Bull." Tyson said.

Clarisse and Ino looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?" They said in unison. Clarisse was gripping for her spear.

Naruto shot up pointing at Clarisse, "He's saying that you smell like bullshi-!" Grover clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth holding him down over his legs.

Tyson shook his head, "You don't smell like Bull. I'm saying something smells like Bull."

Everyones table began to shake all the drinks on table spilled as did the food. Naruto stood up with a frown.

"We got barrier action!" Clarisse announced running outside of the tent.

Naruto knitted his brows, "Barrier...Thalia." he ran out. Annabeth followed him with Percy, Ino, Grover, and Tyson. Naruto turned to Chris Rodriguez who was still at his table eating. "Chris, you coming?" he asked.

Chris shook his head, "Nah. Go on without me."

Naruto nodded and continued going out. He was in the front with everyone else who was outside. The shield began to have blue waves come on it as if someone or something was trying to break into camp. Everyone backed up a little except for Clarisse and Naruto.

Clarisse grinned, "That is so awesome."

Naruto looked at her, "And by awesome you mean, 'Thalia might be in trouble' awesome?"

Clarisse shook her head, "I mean awesome, awesome!"

The waves were coming again. "It's shield! The barriers holding!" Grover told everyone.

The shield finally shattered into pieces of glass, a Colchis Bull ran right through the shield. Everyones eyes widened at that and screamed, Naruto glared at it. Naruto felt his eyes turn red and his pupils turned to vertical black slits, his whiskers grew longer. Everyone started backing up.

"RUN!" Grover shouted running away and everyone else ran.

Colchis Bull ran after this boy and threw him over his head. Colchis Bull then ran after a crowd of people knocking Annabeth and some others down. Naruto tried to see Annabeth.

"Naruto!" Annabeth cried.

Naruto ran over to her and helped her up, "Come on! We gotta go!" The two ran. Naruto ran by a shed and the Colchis Bull came crashing out of it, knocking Naruto down roughly. He sat up and the Colchis Bull opened it's mouth and blew a ring of fire around Naruto. Naruto got to his knees, he pulled out Electro and ran to Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Ino.

Everyone was getting different types of weapons to use against the Colchis Bull. Naruto met up with his friends that were running slowly.

"We have to find it's weak spot." Percy told them panting.

"Does it even have one?!" Grover, Ino, and Naruto asked in unison.

"Naruto, distract it for me!" Annabeth said. Naruto nodded and ran over to the Bull. But he spotted a red Camp Half-Blood flag, he ripped it down. Naruto got in front of the Bull.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Hey! Hey! Olay! Olay! Yah! Yah!" he shouted waving the flag on his right side. The Bull's horns turned into spike balls, it ran over to Naruto knocking him down and the Bull smashed his head into the ground trying to cut Naruto who saw Annabeth on the side of the Bull holding a spear. She thrusted the spear into the gears of the Bull, but sadly the spear just turned into shreds. The Bull lifted it's head and glared at Annabeth.

Annabeth panted, "Oh crap, I'm dead..." she then sprinted running away, the Bull followed her. She jumped over some rocks and the Bull smashed through some. Naruto jumped up following the Bull.

Clarisse gritted her teeth seeing the bull, "I got this!" she ran over to the Bull, she jumped over a fence onto the Bull's back. Colchis Bull began to jump all around trying to get Clarisse off of it's back. Clarisse held on, she took out her sword and dived it down into the Bull's back causing it to spring up it's back. Clarisse flew off it's back, she hit a shed and fell onto some grass. She weakly sat up with blood dripping down her bottom lip to her chin, she saw the Bull running up to her, Clarisse gasped backing up. Tyson jumped in the way grabbing the Bull by it's horns. Clarisse's eyes widened.

Colchis Bull opened its mouth, a blast of fire was sent onto Tyson. Percy was putting a weapon he looked up to see this and his eyes widened with everyone else who was watching. The Bull stopped and everyone saw that Tyson was panting with smoke rising from his clothes, he was still alive.

Tyson looked up at the Bull, "Bad Bull." Colchis Bull closed its mouth glaring down at Tyson who still held onto its horns.

"Hey! Rust Bucket!" Grover shouted. The Bull turned to see Grover carrying a ram with Ino and some other kids. They ran the ram onto the side of Colchis Bull only to make it stumble some. Colchis Bull glared at them, everyone dropped the ram and ran away following Grover. The Bull ran after Grover and Ino, Naruto grabbed a rope he threw it around the Bull's waist, big mistake. Colchis Bull ran faster dragging Naruto along with it. Colchis Bull threw Naruto onto a stone wall, he hit it hardly. Naruto sat up with scratches on his face, some cuts that were dripping with blood on his face, and blood was dripping down his mouth to his chin.

Colchis Bull ran over to Naruto, it's horns scraped against the wall. The Bull opened it's mouth Naruto then grabbed his bolt and threw it inside the Bull's mouth, the bolt smashed into the gears. Colchis Bull then twitched it's entire body twitched, the Bull backed up twitching again until it paused...the Bull then blew up creating an explosion knocking Naruto down onto his stomach. Naruto's bolt landed near his fingers, the gears of the bull rolled around, Naruto got to his knees panting trying to catch his breath but he couldn't. His entire face throbbed with pain.

 _"Damn it, Uzumaki...do you know how hard it is to make these Bull's?"_ Asked a figure. It sounded like a male...a male he knew. Naruto's vision was blurry, the figure walked up closer to him. _"Maybe next time_ you try to drown someone...you first make sure he's not a demi-god who can swim." The figure turned out to be Luke who was in front of Naruto who was still on the ground.

Naruto grabbed his bolt and stood up quickly pointing the bolt at Luke, "Luke...?" he panted.

"Turns out you're not the only half-blood who's hard to kill." Luke said holding something that was shaped like a circle, Naruto saw this. "You know, prophecy..."

Naruto now had a small frown, "W-What prophecy? What're you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Luke faced Naruto, "You don't know? Well that's a long list of things your Uncle Chiron hasn't shared with you."

Naruto raised a brow, "Uncle?" he repeated.

Luke nodded, "He didn't tell you? Thought he would've told you that Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter are his half-siblings. Guess I was wrong." he lightly shrugged. "Heh. Chiron, Mr. D, and all the rest! Even your girlfriend, Annabeth...they don't care about us. To them...we're just...kids. A bunch of pawns mean't to be pushed around, told what to do. I'm not the only who thinks so..." he took out his transporter. "Sasuke couldn't make it, he's handling some business...for me. Think about what I told you...not the Sasuke thing...the other..." he disappeared in a green flash of light surprising Naruto.

Naruto panted, _Why the hell don't people tell me anything? Prophecy. Could Annabeth know about this and didn't tell me? What about the others...?_

 ***With Everyone Else***

Fire was burning on some sheds and cabins, a lot of people were injured.

Dionysus looked inside a cabin, "What'd I miss?"

Annabeth was looking around for Naruto, "Where's Naruto? Has anyone seen him?" she asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Last time I saw him he was getting dragged away by that Bull." Clarisse told Annabeh. Clarisse went over to Tyson who was helping clean up. "Hey! You!" Tyson turned to look at her. "How come you aren't barbecued?" she asked curiously.

"Cyclops are fire proof." Tyson told her. "How did the Bull get through the barrier?" he asked panting.

Annabeth ran forward then stopped, "Oh my God's..." she muttered watching Thalia's tree wilting and dying slowly. Everyone ran out to Thalia's tree.

Chiron went up to it and saw blue dust on the side of it with smoke rising from it, he touched it and sniffed it, "Poison."

Grover was on the side of Chiron, "Is she...is the tree dead?"

"No, but dying." Chiron answered taking out a hanky.

Dionysus walked up to the shied and stuck his hand through it, "A condition we're about to become all too familiar with." he turned to everyone. "Everyone! We're going to need some of you to guard the perimeter!"

Annabeth got on her knees near the tree she picked up a small branch that had some dying leaves on it, she stared at it. "It feels like she's dying all over again...who would do this?"

"Luke poisoned Thalia!" Said the voice of Naruto. Everyone turned to look at him. He weakly walked over to the tree.

"Naruto!" Annabeth said. She ran over to him and kissed him on his lips then hugged him. Annabeth put his arm over her shoulder to help the blonde walk.

"Yay, you're alive." Clarisse said with dry sarcasm.

Naruto coughed, "Yeah...well I'm not the only one. Luke let the Bull in...the trees and barriers will probably be fading...and his plan..."

Clarisse turned to Naruto, "And that would be what exactly?"

Chiron held up a small bottle of poison, "Our elimination, Mrs. La Rue...our elimination."

 ***With Naruto***

"Ow!" Naruto yelped.

Annabeth scrubbed the blood off his face, "Just...hold...still." she grunted. She finally cleaned up his face, there were now just a few cuts on there. She saw him rubbing his face from all the scrubbing, Annabeth rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek.

Naruto grinned, "I love you."

Annabeth smiled, "I love you too." her expression then changed. Annabeth looked down and gently picked up a branch from Thalia's tree and wrapped it up in some cloth. She put in her pocket.

"I'll get Luke...I promise you that. He's just a damn bastard."

"I'm fine, really. You know how get about Thalia, just don't do anything wreckless alright? I lost Thalia, I can't lose you too." Annabeth whispered.

Naruto looked down then smiled brightly he wrapped his hands onto Annabeth's waist pulling her onto his lap. "You'll never lose me...I mean it. I'm strong! I get stronger everyday! So there is no way in hell I'm dying that easily." she laid her head down onto his shoulder and he cupped the side of Annabeth's face. "I got to go and talk to Chiron about something. I'll see you later."

Annabeth nodded and stood up. Naruto stood up and put his hands on the sides of her face he brought his lips down to hers, the two shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds then they broke apart with smiles. Naruto then left to go see Chiron, he saw Chiron outside working on some stuff on a desk.

"How's the antidote goin'?" Naruto asked Chiron.

Chiron mixed a few things, "Slowly."

Naruto gulped then sighed, "I know this probably isn't the best time but...there is something I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

 _I'll ask him the Uncle thing later..._ "Something Luke said...about a prophecy. And I'm mentioned in it...do you know anything about this?"

Chiron took off his glasses, "Knowledge isn't always power, Naruto. Sometimes it's a burden."

"I know that. But, like you said...I've been pretty unexceptional lately. It's got me wondering if I'm you know...prophecy worthy."

"They say that when the Gods wish to torture us they answer our prayers." Chiron smiled.

* * *

"Necklace of Hermonia, Hercules' bow, Apple of Discord..." Annabeth read off of her tablet then sighed. "Three millennia of Gods and demi-gods you think that someone would've come up with a cure for Thalia's tree."

Grover sat next to Annabeth, "Persephone did come up with Miracle Grow. Well we could try that." he suggested.

Ino scoffed, "I can come up with something way better than Miracle Grow...how about," she snapped her fingers getting an idea, "a life potion!"

"Babe, we are not in 'Sabrina The Teenage Witch'." Grover told her.

Annabeth's eyes widened at her tablet, "That's it."

Ino turned to her, "Life potion thing I said? Yeah, I know it is."

Annabeth held up her tablet for them to see, "It's something a bit similar to what you said...but it's not a potion. Right here."

Grover and Ino looked closely at it. Both their eyes widened.

"That is not gonna cure Thalia's tree, so much as get us all killed! Me in particular!" Grover frowned.

"Annie, are you trying to kill my Grovey-Bear?" Ino asked hugging Grover who was hugging her back.

Annabeth stood up, "It's perfect! It's exactly what we need! I'm taking this to Mr. D!" she told them running to Mr. D's office.

"No! W-Wha? Ahh!" Grover groaned and slipped his hand into Ino's, the two ran away to follow Annabeth.

* * *

"I was going to spare you this a little while longer." Chiron admitted to Naruto as they walked to an old house that had vines all over it and looked real old. "Go inside, upstairs in the attic, and come back down then we'll talk some more. Of course it is your say in this." Naruto looked at the house then walked in.

Naruto carefully walked up the stairs, he then walked into a old dusty attic that had unlit candles and spiderwebs on the walls. He walked forward slowly, Naruto's eyes widened once the candles lit up, he then saw a skeleton that had on Egyptian women clothes. The skeleton was sitting in a wooden rocking chair her head lifted up. Her eyes faced Naruto, her eyes were blue with no pupils.

 _ **"I am the Spirit of Delphi...Prophecy teller, Slayer of the Python. Approach, seeker...and ask."**_ The Spirit Skeleton said.

Naruto slowly walked forward, "Well you see, I heard there was a prophecy about me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Zeus."

 _ **"But before you learn the future, you must know first...the past."**_ The Spirit Skeleton told him. **_"Long ago, before our time, before Olympus and the Gods...Titans ruled the world. Lead by Kronos, a force so evil he devoured his own children. His wife, Rhea...begged for him to stop...which he did not. The three of his sons escaped. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus... they destroyed Kronos. And vanished his remains to the depths of Tartarus. But, Kronos is fated to rise again...to exact his vengeance on Olympus, and the world. Only one half-blood child of the three eldest Gods can defeat him. This child shall be our salvation...or the cause of our destruction. It all begins when a half-nephew and half-Uncle grapple for a Fleece. The Son of the Sky and the Lightning Thief."_**

"Luke..." Naruto muttered.

 ** _"And that child shall reach nineteen against all odds..."_**

* * *

"...and see the world in endless sleep, the evil soul cursed blade shall reap. A endless choice, for Olympus stay...or raze." Naruto told Chiron. He turned to Chiron. "Just so you know, that is raze, with a 'z'...it means to destroy. I asked." he then took a deep breath. "Is there any chance...any chance at all that I might not be the guy in the prophecy? Not that I'm not happy that Olympus and everyone else is counting on me, it's just a lot to take in all at once."

Chiron stroked his beard and faced Naruto, "The oracle references a child of the eldest Gods, you however are not the only living heir of Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon. Hades' heir is Sasuke, you are the only living heir of Zeus and Poseidon's heirs are Percy, Ino, and Tyson. But you said that the oracle told you son of the sky...so it maybe talking about you, Zeus is powerful than Poseidon and Hades put together. You maybe the one in the prophecy, it could be referring to you."

Naruto stood up facing Chiron, "What if I, destroy Olympus for not being good enough to save it?" he asked.

"That seems a bit of a question."

 ***With Annabeth, Grover, and Ino/Dionysus' Office***

"It's absolutely out of the question!" Dionysus told Annabeth holding a wine glass.

"Listen to me for one moment!" Annabeth said to the God of wine.

Dionysus sat down, "I am listening!" he whined. "You want to go on a quest, oh! It must be Thursday!"

Ino sighed, "She's serious, she absolutely sure this going to work. So just let Annie go and get herself killed-ow! Damn you Annabeth!" she cried in pain as Annabeth pinched her elbow.

Dionysus looked in his glass that had water in it, "It was such a good year..."

Annabeth slammed her tablet down for Dionysus to see, "The Golden Fleece! Heals any living person or thing! Including Thalia's tree! We heal the tree...we restore the barrier around camp."

Dionysus picked up the tablet looking at it, "I'm surprised you want to go along with her on this Mr. Usherdered and Mrs. Yimono."

"Underwood/Yamanaka." Grover and Ino corrected him.

"Whatever. I mean, every satyr who has gone after the Fleece has died! And don't even get me started on demi-gods...so tragic." Dionysus whispered the last part.

"Right! I mentioned that to her!" Grover said and Annabth nudged him. "But, it's a risk I'm willing to take for the good of the camp." he smiled then nudged Ino.

Ino smiled, "I will also do this, for the good of the camp. I mean, come on! Look at us! This is Team Demi-god, getting ourselves into deadly situations is our kind of style."

Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Look," he began. He stood up and pulled down a map showing the Bermuda Triangle he pointed at it, "the last I heard...the Golden Fleece, was in the Sea Of Monsters! Humans however call it the 'Bermuda Triangle'. A place, not only as satyrs should be afraid of, so, the answer is no! No! I'm sorry Annabell."

"Annabeth."

"Whatever, it's a terrible idea." Dionysus told Annabeth.

* * *

"I've had a grand idea! Unless Thalia's tree can be cured...and the protective barrier around our camp restored. That every demi-god, centaur, satyr and nyphm will be killed in days if not sooner." Dionysus announced to the crowd who was sitting in stone like bleachers.

Tyson turned to Naruto, "Hey...you okay? Camp will be okay...you gotta have faith right?" he whispered to Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

Naruto turned to Percy, "Your brother is kind of nice...let me rephrase that, really nice."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Now we have considered the matter! And after great study...I have determined that the only power to save Thalia's tree and therefore our home, is the Golden Fleece of myth!" Dionysus told the crowd, he snapped his fingers and a poster on a wall rolled down showing two soldier men holding up the Fleece.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What?!" she whispered.

"Dionysus totally stole your idea Princess!" Ino chuckled at Annabeth.

"Who's touch," Dionysus paused he looked at the notes on his hand and continued pointing at the picture, "can heal...every person and everything!" Annabeth rolled her steel eyes. "So then it requires a quest, a mission of mercy if you will. Into uncharted and deadly waters, without nothing else at stake... but our own survival. Now, a satyr is naturally drawn to the power of the Fleece, so therefore, there must be a satyr who will guide a half-blood on this quest."

Annabeth glanced at Grover, "Thanks a lot." Grover said to her sarcastically in a whisper.

"Exsitae! Will you guide the champion?" Dionysus asked the satyr Exsitae who stood up with a cocky smirk.

Exsitae nodded, "Ohh yeah!" The crowd clapped cheering.

Percy turned to Annabeth, "I heard that he likes Ino." he whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth tried to hold back a laugh, "The guy is seventeen with facial hair...plus Ino seems to be really inlove with Grover. Look." They turned their heads to see Grover and Ino making out.

"Yeah, Grover has nothing to worry." Percy smiled.

"Not unless if you tell him that Exsitae likes Ino." Annabeth smiled.

Percy shook his head, "Then he'll become paranoid."

"Great! Now, as to who that champion shall be called for our finest fighter...and hero, ugh I hate that word. Anyway, the best of us! The strongest!" Dionysus listed off. Naruto lifted up his head feeling that Dionysus maybe talking about him. "The bravest! The daughter of the God of war! Clarisse!" Everyone clapped and cheered for Clarisse as she stood up with a winning smile. Naruto looked at her feeling almost hurt inside.

"Her name he gets right..." Grover mumbled.

After the rally Naruto tried running after Clarisse who was talking with Exsitae and her friends.

"Clarisse! Clarisse!" Naruto called.

Clarisse turned around, "What?!" she then saw Naruto facing her. "Oh. Tch, don't worry about always coming in second, Uzumaki. You do get use to it...I think...alright obviously. I wouldn't know."

"Just wait a second...Luke is still out there! He's involved with the Fleece, somehow, and I got a feeling that he is not done yet." Naruto warned her.

"Really? Because I've got a feeling that...I don't really care!" Clarisse snapped at the blonde. "Gosh, don't look so wounded. Listen, there are Generals and there are foot soldiers you should be lucky that you even made it to the army at all. Just try not to screw anything up too badly while I'm gone...okay?"

Percy walked up to Clarisse, "Clarisse, give him a break will you. You're just jealous."

Clarisse snickered then turned to her friends, "Let's go!" She and her friends walked away. So did Grover, Ino, Annabeth, and Percy...leaving him alone.

 ***Thalia's Tree***

Naruto sat in front of the slowly dying tree looking at Electro then he looked up at his sister's tree.

"Cursed blade shall reap...what the hell does that even mean? Do you know, dad? I guess you wouldn't...what about you sis, do you know?" Naruto asked the tree. "Thalia, no one thinks I'm that strong goofy fourteen year old kid anymore...they think I'm a one quest wonder fifteen year old guy who got lucky in retrieving dad's bolt. Nobody thinks I'm good enough anymore, they think I'm just lucky, sometimes I think...maybe I am. What good is a prophecy if you can't understand it...cursed blade shall reap. That's stupid...Clarisse is going on the mission. It should be mine! I'm your brother! So it's my duty to take care of things like this for you!" he then stayed quiet and had an idea. "Maybe there's a way..."

* * *

 **Well there it is! I feel so sorry for poor, poor Naruto...**

 **Next Chapter Title: Team Demi-god Is Back!**


	12. Team Demi-god Is Back!

**Here we are with next chapter...moment of silence please...FORGET THAT! JUST READ THE DAMN THING!**

* * *

It was morning and Naruto wore dark blue shirt the sleeves stopped at his biceps, he had a belt on that had pockets to hold Electro and his bolt the belt was brown, he wore dark blue trousers, and his black ninja boots.

Naruto knocked on Grover's cabin door, Grover opened the door to see Naruto with a smile. Naruto saw Grover didn't have on shirt exposing his pecs and abs that were almost done coming in.

Grover shook his head, "This is a bad idea."

Naruto rolled his electric blue eyes, "You didn't even know what I was gonna say aluminum cans for brains!"

"You were gonna say you're going after the Fleece to save camp." Grover said walking out of his cabin some.

Percy walked up to Naruto's side with Annabeth, "Actually, he was going to say we were." he said gesturing to himself, Annabeth, and Naruto.

Grover sighed walking out, "Look, I get what you're doin' here," he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "you're worried about the one quest wonder thing and you're trying to prove that you aren't. Existae and Clarisse are already going after the Fleece and it's not cool to bombard on somebody else's quest!" he said facing Naruto.

"I think it's my quest too." Naruto told Grover.

"The oracle says he wrestles Luke for the Fleece." Annabeth told Grover.

"Grapples." Naruto corrected Annabeth then turned back to Grover. "But she also says...that I'm destined to destroy Olympus, or save it. Which I'm pretty frightened of, 'cuz I have feeling that if I don't go on this quest, something evil is going to get revived and destroy Olympus."

Grover nodded, "Savings better, obviously. Let me go pack up and make sure my Health insurance is paid up." he started running up the steps.

"Hey, where's Ino at?" Percy asked mostly Grover.

Grover paused he looked at Percy with a small blush, "In my cabin, sleeping probably. I'll ask her if she's coming." he went inside. A few minutes later Ino came out wearing a white t-shirt, grey jumpsuit pants, and black ninja boots. Grover now had on a red shirt, a grey hoodie he had on the hood it was not zipped up, a red leather jacket that was not zipped up, blue jeans, and some red shoes.

Ino cleared her throat, "I was just...in Grover's cabin, sleeping. All night long. Now, let's talk about this mission, fine. If Team Demi-god is coming back together, then okay. Let's rock this mission." she half-smiled.

* * *

They were behind a large rock outside of the barrier. Ino, Naruto, Grover, Percy and Annabeth looked up to see the guards guarding the perimeter. It was night.

"Okay, so how are going to get past them?" Annabeth asked the four.

"I think they're more focused on the creatures lecturing around than five teenagers sneaking out." Percy told Annabeth getting nods of agreement from the others. "I think we're cool as long as we stay quiet."

They heard a bookbag full of things drop, the guards and the group turned around to see Tyson.

"Sorry!" Tyson apologized picking up his bookbag walking over to group kneeling down next to them.

Grover faced the guards, "Um, were um...we're guarding too!" he told them then kneeled back down.

"You guys left without me." Tyson said.

Ino sighed crawling over to Tyson, "Tyson, we're Team Demi-god. We are use to this kinds of stuff, you're not. Plus where we're going is very very very very...dangerous."

Tyson nodded, "I know."

"Then why the hell are you coming?!" Ino hissed.

"I know you're worried and I know it's dangerous, I'm not stupid." Tyson told her.

Annabeth nodded, "Just dumb." Naruto flicked her forehead at that, causing her to wince and hold her forehead.

Tyson now gave a desperate look, "I wanna help." he took off his shades. "Do it for me."

"I appreciate that but, I don't think you understand how dangerous this is going to be." Percy said to him trying to reason with Tyson.

Tyson nodded, "I do! The Fleece is guarded by Polyphemus."

"Who?" Percy said.

"Polyphemus. Closest thing to a Cyclops that got really famous. Captured Addisias. Lives in Circeland." Tyson listed off.

Grover frowned, "Wait...Circeland?"

"Built on his island, long story. Point is, maybe I could talk to him. You know! Cyclops to Cyclops." Tyson smiled.

Annabeth shook her head, "No you can't. Because I'm not going with a Cyclops." Tyson then placed his shades back on.

"Ohh, then we got a problem." Grover said. "Because I'm not going without one." Naruto and Grover said at once. "This Polyphemus has probably killed every satyr that has gone near the Fleece. You want me to lead you to a Cyclops fine, but I'm bringing one of my own." he looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head, "No." Grover nodded. "No." Percy and Ino nodded. "No way."

Naruto sighed, "Wise girl, am I going to have to make you shut up with a makeout session?" he teased. Annabeth blushed. The group began to walk out from behind the rock.

"So what do you think will attract more attention? All the noise or the one eye?" Annabeth asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Damn it Annie! Just give the guy a break." he started speeding up his pace some.

"Okay! Fine!" Annabeth said loudly getting the rest to shush her except Tyson. She took out a bottle marching over to Tyson who was backing up slowly. "This is crazy hard to come by! I only brought it along in case of an emergency! I guess this is an emergency so...here." she held up the bottle for Tyson to see.

Tyson took off his shades to read it, "Mist?" he read the bottle.

"It makes the mystical look normal."

Grover read the back, "Side effects may include...handsomeness, headache, self esteem and low self esteem."

"Just know that if the camp wasn't in danger I wouldn't be wasting this on you." Annabeth said shaking up the bottle holding it to Tyson's face.

"Wasting wha-?" Tyson was cut off by Annabeth spraying the Mist in his eyes he winced.

"Its not going to last forever so you're going to have to reapply it." Annabeth told him placing the bottle in his hand. Tyson blinked feeling the effects on his eyes, then his eye turned into two eyes his eyes widened seeing his reflection on the bottle.

Grover grinned, "Extreme makeover alert! Oooh! Oooh!"

"How do I look?" Tyson asked Percy and Ino.

Percy squinted his eyes some, "You look like...dad actually."

Ino slowly nodded, "You really do."

Annabeth walked by them, "He's still a Cyclops." she muttered.

"Okay, where are we goin'?" Naruto asked Grover.

"What he means is, sweetie what does your nose say?" Ino asked her boyfriend who was sniffing the air.

"Somewhere, up the coast of Florida..." Grover said then pointed South. "...South."

Annabeth put her two pinkies in her mouth and whistled. "Over here." The group went over to her. They saw a old rusty New York City cab pull up in smoke. Annabeth smiled. "The Chariot Of Demonation."

"Looks like New York City cab." Naruto commented.

"Same difference."

The cab door creaked open for them to come in.

"No dollars, no credit cards, Drachmas only. Exact, change, please." The three woman driving the cab said.

"Chop! Chop! Get in the cab!" Rushed one of the woman. The group squeezed in the back.

"Yeah, we just had this cab sanitized for your protection." Said another woman.

"It wasn't this year though!" Said the other woman.

Naruto scooted up, "Um, we're trying to get to Florida."

The driver woman grinned, "Our kind of fare! Pricey!" she smashed the keys in the ignition, she then smashed her foot on the gas pedal and quickly drove off. Everyone in the back was pushed back some.

 _"This is Ariot. Cupbearer to Zeus! And when I'm out buyin' wine for the Lord of the Sky, I always remember to buckle up!"_ The guy on the small screen on the back of the drivers seat told them with a smile.

Grover turned to Ino, "Maybe we should've flown commercial!"

"No kidding!" Ino nodded. Percy tried to buckle up the seat belt but the woman was driving too fast. The cab twisted and turned hard.

"Look out!" Naruto warned the woman about a tree they were about to hit. They quickly drove around it everyone screamed except for the women.

"Calm down! If we didn't know what we were doing," The woman paused for the other to finish her sentence.

"we wouldn't be licensed." The other one finished pointing at their Driver's License photo.

Percy squinted his eyes looking at the picture then his eyes widened, "They don't have eyes."

Naruto looked at the picture closely, "Oh hell, they don't have...we're going to die." The woman turned around showing they didn't have any eyes in their sockets, the group screamed. They turned back around looking at the road, not really.

"I know...awful picture."

"Bad hair day."

"We so do have eyes!"

"It's around here somewhere!"

"Last time I saw it you put it in the glove department." Said the woman that was driving.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Snapped the woman beside her.

"It's not in there this time." Said the other woman on the end.

"Ahh," The woman beside the driver reached up in the mirror and pulled out an eyeball, "always put it with the keys." she turned around showing the group. "And it's twenty-twenty."

Tyson smiled, "So is mine!"

"Shouldn't the driver get the eye?" Naruto asked the woman.

The woman turned around, "She'll be fine!" she placed the eye in her right socket. The group screamed at seeing the cab was going to hit two trees. "Tempest! Split!" The woman on the end named Tempest pulled the emergency brake. The car split in two with Naruto holding onto both sides of the cab he looked up and saw the trees he screamed. Ino and Percy pulled him inside. The cab came back together after passing the trees.

"We bid extra for that option." Tempest said sweetly. The cab pulled out into the road they turned the cab from almost hitting a car. Then they got down the road.

"You know, the kid's right! The driver should have the eyeball!" The driver said. "He's a freakin' genius!"

The woman on the side of her pointed at her, "You're the one who put it in the mirror!"

"Can't you two just shut your traps?!" Tempest asked. The woman on the side of the driver smacked her fist into Tempest's face. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!" Then the three women started slapping eachother.

Percy took a deep breath, "Hands on the wheel please!"

Their elbows hit the hyper speed button that had a skull on it. The car drove almost as fast as the Flash, it was so fast that it broke the speed limit detector.

Naruto held onto Annabeth, "We're all gonna die!" he cried.

"Pipe down! Didn't that prophecy say you were going to make it to at least nineteen?" Asked the driver.

Naruto sat up, "What the hell...you know about the prophecy?" h asked surprised that these crazy women knew about the prophecy.

Tempest turned to Naruto, "Oh sure! The oracle's a friend!"

The drive turned to Naruto, "Besties!"

"BFF!" They sang all together. Tempest smacked the back of the woman who had the eye's head. The eyeball fell out and bounced onto the window in the back then into Grover's lap.

Grover grimaced, "Ugh! Eye! Eye! Eye!" he threw it in Annabeth's lap.

"Ugh! Get it off of me! Gross!" Annabeth grimaced throwing it in Naruto's lap.

"Get that crap off me!" Naruto yelled throwing it to Percy.

"Nasty! Sticky! Here!" Percy threw it to Ino.

Ino's eyes widened, "AHHH!" she screamed and threw it on the ground.

The eyeball faced Naruto, he picked it up holding it up for the women to see. "What the hell do you know about the prophecy?" The women tried reaching for it but Naruto stuck it out the window as if he were going to drop it on the road. The women huddled together whispering a few things to one another.

"Okay! Okay!" Tempest sighed.

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five...twelve." The woman on the side told Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Annabeth took the eyeball from him, "Naruto, you got your answer." she threw it to the women.

Naruto blinked, "All I got were numbers."

"Yes." Tempest hissed.

"You'll know," The woman on the side paused.

"when it matters." Tempest finished. The three turned around facing the road.

Annabeth saw the price go up and she leaned over to Naruto, "I think we're a little low on Drachmas."

"WHAT?!" The three women yelled. They slammed all three foots on the gas pedal, the cab flipped around and around with the group screaming. The cab landed roughly with everyone panting trying to catch their breath. The three women faced the group.

"What do you,"

"think we're,"

"running here?"

"A charity?!" They snapped all at once. "Get your cheap butts, OUT!" Everyone got out of the cab and they watched it drive away. It was now early in the morning.

Percy slinged his bookbag around his shoulder, "That..."

"Was..." Naruto breathed out.

"I know..." Grover trailed off.

Tyson grinned, "Awesome!" he cheered. "Can we go again?"

Naruto rubbed Tyson's shoulder, "Sorry big guy, but we can't. Number one: we'll get killed. Number two: we're extremely low on Drachma."

Annabeth walked up some slinging her bookbag around her shoulder, "Well...we're definetly not in Florida." she said to the group.

Tyson walked up with wide eyes, "I think we're in...Olympus!" he grinned. "Hail to you great Zeus! Sorry for our trespass on Olympus! We're seeking transport to Florida! Zeus? Zeus?" he called out to the Capitol building that was feets maybe miles away. Some people turned in their direction with questionable.

Percy walked up to Tyson and wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulder, "Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop! This isn't Olympus, okay? That's the Capitol Building, we're in Washington, DC. Okay? Okay?" he said making sure if Tyson understood.

"Oh...looks like Olympus." Tyson nodded slowly.

"Well we are certainly miles away from there." Said a feminine voice.

Ino looked around for the voice, "Did you guys hear that?" she asked the rest who nodded.

Tyson gulped, "Do you think that ghost are around here in Washington?" he asked Percy and Ino. Ino pinched the bridge of her nose grumbling some things under her breath.

"It's a shame my own two grandchildren can't remember their own grandmother." The voice sounded familiar to Naruto and Ino they turned around to see Rhea with a kind smile. She had on a yellow dress with a orange flower on it and she wore white high heels.

Naruto gawked, "G-Grandma? G-Granny? Granny!" he grinned running over to Rhea embracing her with Ino.

Rhea hugged them back, "Oh, it is so good to see you both." she smiled then let them go. "I'm guessing the others are at camp?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah. More like they dumped us for the camp, they're more focused with themselves then me and Naruto, so we made new friends as you can see."

Rhea looked over at Tyson, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. She walked over to Tyson and cupped the side of his face. "You're Poseidon's other heir?"

Tyson nodded with a smile, "Yes ma'am...but I'm not a half-blood." Rhea raised a brow. "I'm a Cyclops, I have on Mist."

Rhea pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry, I don't judge sweetheart. You're my grandson. Poseidon is one of my children."

Annabeth blinked, "Wait...would that make you..."

Grover nodded slowly, "Yeah, that has got to be Rhea."

Ino lead Rhea over to Grover with a smile, "Grandma," she began and held Grover's hand, "this is my boyfriend Grover Underwood. Grover meet my grandmother Rhea, Mother of the Olympians."

Grover was stunned he held out his hand, "I-I-I-I...d-d-d...I'm a satyr."

Rhea chuckled, "You have a good one Ino." Ino smiled and kissed Grover on his cheek.

Naruto walked Annabeth over to Rhea, "This is my girlfriend. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth is very smart-ish and wise-ish." he smiled brightly.

"You're very beautiful, and you look exactly like your mother." Rhea complimented Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled softly, "Thank you. It's an honor to meet you, Rhea."

Rhea then saw Percy who was standing off to the side, "Perseus, come here." she said using Percy's full name.

Percy walked over to Rhea, "Yes, Rhea?" he said.

Rhea ran her hand through his dark brown hair, "You remind me of Perseus. I could have taken care of you like I took care of Naruto, Ino and their friends...but your mother said she would. I didn't argue of course, you're my grandson too." she told him.

"I-I know..." Percy nodded.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto questioned Rhea.

Rhea turned to him, "Well, I was bored at home so I decided that I should visit Washington. I came here, got a hotel, and I went to visit President Obama we're best friends." she bragged some.

Percy blinked, "You know the President?" he asked surprised with everyone else.

Rhea gave him a cocky smirk, "Oh yeah! Knew his mother, sweet woman. I know Barack's wife and children such a nice family." she then stretched and sighed. "I was just going to the coffee shop, care to join me?"

"I'm thirsty!" Tyson said feeling his throat getting dry.

Rhea started to walk away she saw they weren't following her, "Well come on! Slugs can move faster than that!" The group looked at one another then smiled and followed Rhea to the coffee shop.

 ***Beans Coffee***

Annabeth was getting Drachma out of a ATM machine while everyone else was getting coffee.

Grover used his crutches to walk up to the counter to order, "Can I get a seven latte's no whipp." he leaned in closer to the lady at the counter who was adding up the price on the register. "And uh, put extra shot of nectar in there."

The lady smiled and her eyes turned green then black, she told one of the workers the order in Greek. The guy smiled and told her something back in Greek.

Tyson raised a brow at Grover as they slowly walked, "Nectar?"

"If you haven't had...you haven't lived buddy." Grover said walking over to th guy that was making the coffee's he had eight arms. "Hecatonshire." he greeted the worker named Hecatonshire.

Hecatonshire smiled, "Hey..."

"Whoa, I see you got your hands full." Grover joked and held out his fist. Hecatonshire pumped fist with Grover. Grover saw the coffee was ready, he grabbed his cup and got Ino's handing it to her. The other's got their cup.

Tyson got his and he sipped some then paused, "I've lived." he grinned. Tyson grabbed some sugar cubes and stuffed them in his jacket pocket then walked out following everyone else. They walked on the sidewalk. He walked next to Percy and Ino was on the other side of Tyson drinking her latte. "This might be the most fun I've ever had. Ever!"

Percy smiled, "Yeah well, anythings got to be better than living in the woods."

Ino swallowed, "Yeah."

Tyson smiled, "Living in the woods would've been fine if you and Ino were there." he said. "Everythings better with a brother and a sister."

"You know...technically we don't have the same mother." Ino told Tyson and Percy nodded.

"So we're still brother and sister!" Tyson grinned. "I know! How cool is that?"

"Really cool/Terrifically." Percy and Ino muttered with no emotion and with their mouths at their cups.

Annabeth held hands with Naruto then turned to Grover, "Too sweet don't you think?" she asked Grover and Naruto.

Grover shook his head, "Nectar is never too sweet."

Naruto nodded, "Dude has a point there." he then sipped some of his latte.

Rhea sipped hers, "I don't want to wear dentures after drinking this. If I am..." she pointed at Grover. "...you're paying for it."

"Oh come on!" Grover whined. "You're the Mother of the Olympians, shouldn't you be filthy stinking rich?"

Rhea chuckled, "Son...I am filthy stinking rich. I just don't like wasting my precious wealth."

The guys came out of nowhere and they grabbed Grover then Rhea.

"Get your hands off of me!" Rhea hissed trying to get out of one of the guy's hold but couldn't.

"Get the hell off of me!" Grover yelled trying to hit them with his crutches. The group turned around to see this and ran over to them. Annabeth tried pulling one off of Rhea but he pushed Annabeth down. Percy took out Riptide and Naruto took out Electro. The three guys pulled Grover and Rhea into a alley. Grover started beating one of the guys with his crutches until the other two held him down. Grover and Rhea saw Naruto. "Naruto!" They cried and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Naruto stopped running looking at the spot where Grover and Rhea disappeared, "Damn!" he cursed.

Ino felt her eyes burning, "Grover...grandma..."

"Grover! Grandma..." Percy said under his breath.

Annabeth ran to Naruto's side, "Was that Chris Rodriguez?" she asked Naruto.

Tyson frowned, "How did they do that?" he asked.

Naruto processed his thoughts, "B-Back at camp...Luke said there were other half-bloods who turned."

"What the hell do you mean by 'turned'?" Ino snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened, "To his side..." he then faced the rest. "...Luke has Grover and granny Rhea." he panted. Ino felt herself on the verge of crying but held herself back.

* * *

"The oracle was right...Luke's going after the Fleece. That's why he needs a satyr." Naruto said sitting down on some steps next to Percy and Tyson.

Percy turned to Naruto, "But why in the world does he need Rhea?" he questioned Naruto.

Naruto sighed gripping his golden locks, "Damn it! I don't know! The oracle didn't say a damn thing about that! The only thing it said about Rhea was that she begged for Kronos our grandfather not to eat his children. Fuck Luke!" he cursed burying his face in his hands.

Ino sat down, "What does Luke want with the Fleece anyway?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head up, "I don't know. But if we're going to get Grover and granny back we need to find that scumbag Luke."

"But we don't know where he is." Tyson pointed out.

Annabeth saw a UPS truck drive by and that gave her an idea. "I know someone who does." she picked up her bookbag. "Come on." The rest of the group picked up their bookbags. They followed Annabeth to a UPS store.

"What? Are we shipping ourselves to overnight express to the Sea Of Monsters?" PErcy asked sarcastically looking up at the UPS sign.

"You wanna find Luke...his dad'll know where he is." Annabeth told Percy walking in and Percy, Ino, and Tyson followed her inside the store.

Naruto read the sign and it swirled around and now read: The OPS Store.

Annabeth held the door open for him, "Olympic Partial Service. Come on." Naruto smiled walking in, they saw a man talking with a elderly lady shorter than all of them.

"Excuse my good sir, but we're looking for Hermes." Ino said sweetly.

"Not to point out a bit of obviousness, but I'm with a customer." The man said gesturing to the lady then turned back to her. "Now, you want an overnight shipping to Hades. That'll be two hundred fifty Drachmas." she dropped them in his hand. "Perfect, I'll take care of that for you...and I'll see you next week." The lady walked out of the store. "Now, you-you are here about Hermes?" he asked.

Annabeth went up to desk, "Yeah, his son actually. It's kind of important."

"Yeah. I could tell by the way you burst in here all mood like." The man said putting a shield on a table behind him.

"His son name is Lucas Castellan." Naruto told the man.

The man sighed, "What has that boy gotten himself into now?" he muttered loud enough for the group to hear.

Annabeth pointed at him, "Wait...you're-"

The man turned around, "Hermes. A little insulted that you didn't recognize me. My feelings might've even been hurt, if I wasn't so awesome. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm killing these shorts." Hermes said gesturing to his short with a cocky smirk.

"Hermes! We're looking for Luke because he attacked Camp Half-Blood and he kidnapped our friend...and Rhea my grandmother and yours..." Naruto said.

"...and we really need your help and don't have a lot of time." Annabeth finished.

Hermes smiled, "It's really cute how you finish eachothers sentences." he commented.

"It's a boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Naruto and Annabeth said at once.

Hermes went to a door, "Follow," he opened the door and went into a work place he was wearing a grey suit, "like it here? Maze of course." A worker handed him his staff that was silver and had two silver snakes swirled around it and wings were on the top of the staff. "Check it out, state of the art sorting and packing facility. If you can box it, we can ship it. In the speed of well...me." everyone walked around the factory. "We have plans to expand next year because of finding space issues. So picture this! But only bigger." Tyson and Naruto were about to touch a razor. "Don't touch that. This is the fastest growing Olympian industry. This industry was built back in the day...trust me, I was there-"

Naruto went up to Hermes, "I still don't have a clue of how we're related! You talk about non-important stuff all the fucking time! You're my big half-brother for crying out loud! So listen to me! Your son, my half-nephew has kidnapped our grandmother Rhea and my friend! We're on a tight schedule here!" he snapped at Hermes.

Hermes winked at him, "Relax little half-bro, take it slow."

"Oh come on! Give me a break!" Said a male voice.

"Yeah...easy for you to say your immense!" Said a female voice.

"Easy for you to say Martha, he's the God of freaking speed." The male voice mocked the last part. Naruto looked down at the staff to see the snakes fussing.

"Well I'm the one who's butt is stuck to a silver stick!" Martha snapped at the red and black snake. She was blue and green.

Hermes lifted up the staff some, "Heyyy! Guys what did I say? When we meet new people...pertract your S's. It's more dramatic...makessss an impression." he smiled.

"Ugh! I'm personally insulted! Snakes don't talk like that! It's a stereotype and it's offensive!" Martha said. "He's always so insulting right Frank?"

Frank nodded, "And it's bad enough some of our relatives are hanging out with Medusa turnin' people to stone!" he looked in Naruto's direction.

"Um, okay." Naruto mumbled.

Martha and Frank turned to Annabeth, Ino, Tyson. "Ooh! I love your hair! I wish my hair would do that." she said sarcastically. Annabeth pouted holding her ponytail, Tyson smiled touching his hair, and Ino frowned brushing her fingers on her hair.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Frank said with sarcasm covering his voice.

"Look go and make yourselves useful...and then Google Luke for me. These kids are lookin' for him." Hermes said gesturing to the five teens.

Frank looked all of them, "Why? Do they have a death wish?"

"Does it matter? Just..." Hermes handed the staff to a worker.

"Ugh! Didn't even say please!" Martha frowned.

Frank nodded, "Told ya! We should've got a job with Hercules." he said and the two were gone.

"Requires instinct." Hermes told them and continued walking. "Luke...I don't know what to do about him! I've tried reaching out but, kid's angry and resentful and holds a grudge like nobodys business. Just like his mother come to think of it."

"He's not my biggest fan either." Percy said and Naruto nodded.

"Well, if you're going to cross paths or...Zeus forbids sword with him, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have a thing or two to help you," Hermes picked up a box and took out a can that had a cartoon picture of Hercules on it, "out. Collector's item! Mid condition from Hercules Bust Heads...season one." he smiled presenting the can.

Naruto grinned, "That was my favorite show growing up!"

"Hercules Bust Heads?" Tyson repeated.

"Best t.v show ever! So of course...cancelled." Naruto and Hermes said in unison.

Hermes looked at the can, "Got this off Ebay. You twist the lid off this and you release the winds from the four corners of the Earth." he gave the can to Annabeth. "Now you tell me that isn't cool." he saw Annabeth twisting the lid off. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! NOT IN HERE!" he snatched the can from Annabeth. "Not in here...by the Gods Frank's right you do have a death wish." he then slowly gave the can to Annabeth. He turned to Naruto. "Now you're also," he looked back at Annabeth to see if she was opening the can, she saw this and frowned rolling her gray eyes. He turned back to Naruto, "you're also going to want on of these." he clapped his hands. A box sealer was handed down to him and he gave it to Naruto.

"Uh, thanks...mythical box sealer?" Naruto faked a smile.

Hermes nodded, "You wound me little brother, truly I am wounded." he took the sealer from Naruto. "I hold in my hands," he handed it to Annabeth, "not in here." Annabeth sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and Ino laughed at her. "Anything you outline with that baby will disappear!" he then used a hand motions making a wind noise. "Gone, instant."

"...you were suppose to use the mouse!" Martha told Frank as the worker handed Hermes back his staff.

"How was I suppose to? I'm a snake!" Frank snapped at Martha. "I eat mice."

Hermes sighed, "Thank you. Alright, have you found Luke?" he asked the two snakes.

"Thank you?" Frank repeated.

"I'm sure it was just acting." Martha muttered to Frank. Then she faced Naruto. "Luke's on yacht called the Princess Andromeda, passing by Chesekee Beach as we speak."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks."

Frank nodded, "You're ssssssso welcome!" he hissed then turned to Hermes. "You happy?"

Hermes nodded, "Yep, yep. And that's...hush." the two snakes then turned to silver.

Naruto shook Hermes hand, "Bro, thank you very much."

"Hey listen," Hermes looked back at Annabeth who huffed and walked over to a wall with Tyson, Ino, and Percy. He turned back to Naruto, "umm, you see Luke...please, explain to him that uhh, parents...we make mistakes sometimes. And he has every right to be angry at me...just please tell him not to be angry at the world."

Naruto looked in Hermes eyes, "I'm not sure if anything that I say...will change him. But, I promise you that I won't give up on him."

"Please do. If there's one thing I learned in three thousand years it's that you can't give up on family." Hermes told Naruto who glanced over at Annabeth and the others.

 _I think I get it...they're part of my family._ Naruto smiled, "Thank you, my brother."

Hermes smiled back, "My brother." he watched as Naruto and the others leave. "They'll never make it." he heard the bell ring. "That's lunch!"

* * *

 **Well there it is...hope you enjoyed it everyone. Radicalgirl...out!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Princess Andromeda, Not Fun.**


	13. Princess Andromeda, Not Fun

**Place on your watch because it's time for the fic to begin!**

* * *

The group ran on the docks of Chesekee Beach and at the end of the docked they saw Luke's yacht.

Naruto pointed, "There's Luke's yacht! The S.S Princess Andromeda, named famously after Perseus' wife and true love Princess Andromeda." he half-smiled.

Percy turned to the blonde, "Did we really need all that explaining?" he asked.

Ino shook her head, "No we didn't. It's just Naruto being a grade A idiot. And why in Hades did you say 'S.S'? Those snakes didn't say that."

Tyson smiled, "Well, Naruto I think it was really cool how you explained."

"Thank you, Tyson. At least someone appreciates my smartness." Naruto said.

Percy scoffed, "What smartness?"

"Um, guys?" Annabeth called them. They looked at her questionably. "What in the world are we going to do to get to the yacht? Swim?"

"But it's water! Dad will help." Tyson told the group who shared looks. Tyson went down the ladder to the lower dock that was near the water, he got down on his knees. "Hey, dad! We're trying to save Camp Half-Blood. And rescue grandma Rhea and a satyr named Grover. And we could really use your help with getting to that ship out there." he dipped his hand into the water and swam it around in circles. "Poseidon? Dad?"

Ino faced Percy, "First he screams out to the Capitol Building thinking it's Zeus, now he's calling out to the water asking for dad who won't answer, what's he gonna do next? Lift his head up to the sky and shout for Santa Claus to come down spreading Christmas joy?"

Naruto chuckled, "I...I did that once. Never doin' that again." he then deadpanned.

Percy looked down at Tyson who stood up, "Hey, it was a nice try big guy, but don't be upset when he doesn't..." everyone saw the water moving as if something was going to burst out of it. The figure started swimming to Tyson. "...answer."

Anabeth grinned, "It's a Heibacampus."

"In smaller words a rainbow seahorse." Naruto said then poked at his temple indicating that he was very intelligent. Annabeth rolled her steel eyes.

The Heibacampus burst out of the water to do a flip then it dived back into the water in a big splash wetting up Tyson who didn't seem to mind at all. Then it swam over to Tyson purring.

"Hi girl." Tyson greeted the creature but it sprayed water out of it's mouth onto Tyson's face. "Boy?" Percy, Ino, Naruto, and Annabeth joined Tyson onto the lower dock. He stuck out his hand to touch it's nose but the Heibacampus backed away some. "Come here, I won't hurt you." he then turned around to Percy and Ino. "Sometimes you just have to ask." he smiled.

Percy sighed, "All I've been doing is asking." he muttered under his breath.

 _Oh, sure dad! Answer to the new addition to the family why don't ya!_ Ino thought then blew some of her hair out of her eye. Tyson got on the Heibacampus first, Percy sat behind him, Ino sat behind him, and Annabeth sat behind her.

Naruto was going to get on but the Heibacampus snuggled it's head onto his chest, he smiled and rubbed it's head. Naruto lifted the head off his chest to peck the Heibacampus on it's forehead, the horse responded by spraying a stream of water onto the blonde's face.

Annabeth smiled, "You coming?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." he then behind Annabeth. He slipped his hand into hers.

"You guys ready?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, let's go save my Grover! And my grandmother! Definetly forgot about that. Just go please." Ino told Tyson who nodded.

"Giddy up." Tyson said to the Heibacampus. The Heibacampus swam some then it jumped and dived down, it was a nice ride. Everyone seemed to be happy and forgot all of their worries that is until they arrive at Luke's yacht. The whole group frowned, the horse parked itself at the back entrance of the yacht letting the group dismount.

The Heibacampus nudged it's head on Naruto and Tyson's rear. They turned to the creature, the two shared a look then laughed.

Naruto rubbed it's head with a smile, "Until next time my friend." The Heibacampus sprayed a stream of water onto Naruto's face. "I'll name you Sprayer." he chuckled.

"Tyson! Naruto! Come on we gotta go!" Percy called them.

Tyson nodded then turned back to Sprayer, "Want some sugar, Sprayer?" he asked then took some sugar cubes out of his pocket and threw them into Sprayer's mouth which he happily ate. Sprayer then swam away but dived down into the water.

The group went into a dark room that had little light in it. They crouched behind some boxes and saw two males and one female discussing some stuff and then they left walking up the steps to the upper deck.

Annabeth turned to Ino, Naruto, and Percy, "That's Chris Rodriguez, Kent Anderson and Elena Pomerguard."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Damn. And I used Chris' Old Spice shampoo just two days ago."

Percy sniffed the air, "Is that why you smell so good?" he questioned Naruto.

"Oh yeah. After this aftermath is over we can stop by a store or a mall to get you some Old Spice. Clarisse will be all over you for sure." Naruto teased Percy who blushed.

"I don't like Clarisse!" Percy denied.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, and I don't daydream Annabeth doing a striptease for me." he said sarcastically then chuckled.

"Me doing what for you in a what?" Annabeth growled.

"Uhhh, oh my God's. Luke's been recruiting." Naruto quickly changed the subject.

Tyson started making noise and Annabeth shushed him, "This is a nice boat." he commented.

"How are we gonna find Grover and grandma Rhea?" Ino asked the team.

Percy thought a moment, "Luke's probably keeping him below deck, or somewhere like in a brig."

"I don't think yachts have brigs, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Follow me." Naruto told them as he went up the steps some then stopped to look at what was going on up deck, Annabeth was behind him and the others were behind her. Naruto saw a bunch of demi-gods chatting about a plan or something. His eyes then laid on a golden chest or box that was half way covered in a grey sheet, it looked somewhat familiar like he's seen it somewhere. But where exactly? His eyes then widened once he saw Sasuke covering the golden chest up fully. _Sasuke..._ he thought.

Tyson turned around and saw a huge ugly muscular monster man drop down some boxes just feet away from them, he patted Percy and Ino who turned their heads and gasped. Tyson repeatedly hit Annabeth on her leg she looked down at him questionably, he pointed at the monster and her eyes widened. The monster smelled them he sniffed the air multiple times.

"So...time to go." Annabeth said quietly she started hitting Naruto on his thigh. Then she swatted him on his rear causing him to blush. "We got to go. Like right now." Naruto raised a brow then saw the monster.

"Okay...time to scram." Ino and Percy said. The monster heard that and he looked at the place where the group was but didn't see anyone there so he shrugged it off. The group was running down the upper deck and Tyson's bookbag was making so much noise.

"Tyson! Do you have to make so much noise?" Annabeth asked him while running.

"Sorry!" Tyson apologized while running. What they didn't know was a werescorpion following them. They reached the end of the yacht but backed up some when they saw the werescorpion jump in front of them growling. The group turned around and saw some demi-gods blocking them, Chris Rodriguez ran up to the front.

Naruto blinked, "C-Chris?"

Chris smiled smugly, "Heya Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth that felt like they were becoming fangs, "What the heck have you done with Grover and Rhea?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Chris stepped forward, "Grover and Rhea?" he repeated. "They're the least of your worries." The group turned around at the werescorpion that hissed at them. Chris and the other demi-gods brought the group to Luke who was in the top deck steering the yacht (not really just looking out the window with Sasuke). "We have unexpected visitors."

Luke turned around with Sasuke to see the group he smiled, "Well...what a surprise!" he then turned to Sasuke who had on a smirk. "Look Sasuke, a visit from our four favorite cousins."

"Five!" Tyson corrected Luke. "I'm a son of Poseidon too."

Sasuke went up to Tyson, "That's funny. Because Poseidon doesn't have anymore half-blood heirs."

"I'm a Cyclopes." Tyson told Sasuke who raised a brow at him along with Luke. "Mist." he shrugged.

"You don't say." Sasuke said with an emotionless expression. He walked over to Naruto. "I know you have something to say, you always do, Naruto."

Naruto's nose scrunched up, "Yeah that right! I always do have something to say damn it! And I got something right now to say to you! You're a turd! Scumbag! Traitor! Son of a bitch! All of the above! And I can't believe that you kidnapped our own grandmother! The woman who saved us from starvation! She loved you! And now this is how you repay her?! By stabbing her in the back?! Why?! Why?! Why...? Why...? Everything that we've been through..."

Sasuke sighed, "Even if I explained, you still would be the idiot you are right now. I'm the hero of this story, Luke and I are the salvation of this world treacherous world."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Ino hissed. "If anything...Naruto is more of a hero than you'll ever be!"

Sasuke eyed her, "Ino...both of you, I will tell you like I told Rhea. I'm never going back to that life...Sasuke Uchiha will be reborn." Ino and Naruto looked at eachother then glanced down at the floor.

Luke smirked and went over to Annabeth, "It's been a long time." Annabeth crossed her arms. "You look good."

Naruto growled, "Hey...Luke take your ass to a slut convention and flirt with them all! Just not Annabeth."

Luke walked over to Naruto, "Oh, that's right. You're her boyfriend now..." he said in a understanding tone. "What I've heard from other people is that you are a big time pervert. So I'm guessing you look at Annabeth when she's, you know...undressed?"

"You do what now?" Annabeth asked slowly to Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, "I...don't...change the subject please." he begged. "Wait...where the hell is Rhea and Grover?"

"Grover...Grover...Grover...ah yes! The satyr. Rhea...Rhea...oh yes! The Mother Of The Olympians and the Titaness Queen. For someone with a great title...she was easy to kidnap." Luke chuckled evily. "Both of them should be in the Sea Of Monsters right about now. I sent them on ahead with some friends...kind of on a clock."

"Wait, wait...you're not just trying to stop us from getting the Fleece. You're trying to use-" Percy was cut off.

Luke turned to him, "I needed to." he simply said. "I have something the Fleece can revive. And it's not a tree. Wanna see?" In another deck Luke tore off the sheet from a Golden chest. "Wasn't easy to find...I had to crawl through the depths of Tartarus itself...and Cleveland."

"The remains of Kronos! The original Titan! Father to the Olympians! And with the Fleece's help...destroyer of Olympus." Sasuke explained staring at the golden chest.

Naruto stared at it, "And the world." he added.

"You destroy the whole world, just...to what? Get back at your dad?" Annabeth asked.

Luke turned to Annabeth, "The Olympians overthrew their parents...it's just our turn."

Naruto took a step forward, "Luke...I spoke with your father. He said he knows that he made mistakes...he's sorry. He doesn't want you to be angry at the world, just be at angry at him."

Luke knitted his brows, "Really? He couldn't even tell me himself?" he questioned Naruto. "Does that sound familiar?!"

Naruto sighed, "I made a promise to your father...I promise to bring you back." he then turned to Sasuke. "And I promise to bring you back too! This is a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!" he gave them a thumbs-up.

"Take them to the brig." Luke ordered.

The demi-gods placed everyone's hands behind their back trying to drag them.

"Thalia was your friend! She sacrificed herself for you! She loved you!" Annabeth cried.

Luke panted, "Your going to lecture me about Thalia?!" he hissed then pointed at Tyson. "When you're hanging around with him!" Annabeth glanced at Tyson. "You disappoint me the most." The demi-gods took the group down into the brig. _I hope you understand why I am doing this, Thalia. It's because I love you. This world and the Olympians will pay for their sins._ Luke thought clenching his fist and punched it on the wall in anger.

 ***With Team Demi-God***

Tyson was in a cell with Ino and Naruto was in a cell with Annabeth and Percy. It's been all night since they've been in there and the sun was starting to rise up.

Percy sighed sitting down, "I told you he had a brig..."

Annabeth looked across the cell from there's to see Tyson sitting down, "How can we trust him? He was probably just making all that noise so that Luke and Sasuke would catch us." she said quietly to Percy and Naruto.

Naruto whimpered, "Not this again...you're being more paranoid than my father."

Percy turned to her, "What do you have against Tyson anyway?" he asked her curiously.

"He's a Cyclops!" Annabeth hissed at him.

"I think the politically correct term is 'Awkwardly Impaired'." Naruto and Percy said in unison relaxing some.

"Who cares?! They're vicious and they're dangerous!"

Naruto and Percy turned around to see Tyson playing patty cake with Ino who was deadpanning not enjoying this one bit.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Yeah...vicious." he said with sarcasm covering his voice turning back around.

Naruto rested his head on Annabeth's shoulder, "Sweetie...Tyson's a nice kid. I'd do anything to have another sibling, you have tons. I mean, George Washington was your half-brother, anyway...I know how Tyson feels. He feels alone sometimes, just like I did. He's not giving up until he has your respect." he snickered and then laid his head in her lap looking into her steel eyes. _You're eyes are always beautiful. And you're always beautiful. You're always determined, smart...paranoid...but I will always love you._

Annabeth took out a cloth she unwrapped it and took out a small tree branch from Thalia's tree, the leaves on it were falling. She stared at it. Naruto saw this and sat up.

"We have to get out of here." Naruto said standing up and gripping the bars of the cell.

"How?" Annabeth asked him.

Naruto spotted his jean jacket and grinned, "You may wanna hang onto something."

Luke was in his quarters whistling while playing chess by himself. Naruto told Percy and Ino to create giant waves together, they got on their knees and placed their hands on the floor concentrating with their eyes closed. Luke was about to place a black down on the board but it swayed right then left over and over. He then felt the yacht swaying left and right he looked out his window to see gigantic waves almost everywhere.

Tyson felt the swaying and tried to keep his balance.

Annabeth stood up and gripped the bars, "Okay, here we go." she said to herself and stuck her hand out through the bars trying to grab the jean jacket. She couldn't reach it. "Grr, come on! Come on! Come on!" she grunted still trying to reach it.

Naruto saw this, "Perce, Ino...I think we're going to need bigger waves." Percy grunted along with Ino who concentrated hard enough creating much bigger waves than before.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Tyson asked.

The waves were so big that it made Annabeth lose her balance and fall back inot the corner of her cell, she carefully stood up. "Naruto is trying to kill us with his plan." she grunted.

Tyson saw the window fly off he gulped, "I think it's working."

The jacket then fell off of the hook and slid to Annabeth's cell she crawled over to the bars and reached for it grabbing it with her cheek on the bars.

"You got it?" Naruto asked her as Percy and Ino stood up.

"Piece...of cake."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Tyson said staring off into space. He nodded. "Yep!" he turned around and let out all of food.

Ino grimaced, "Not near me!" she moved to the other side. She sighed in relief. "Let's get our asses out of here."

Annabeth dug in the jacket pocket and handed Naruto the mythical tape gun Hermes gave them, "Okay, so how does this work?" she asked her boyfriend.

Naruto looked at it, "Well, it's my first mythical tape gun. But, I guess you just tape and stuff." he then taped the top of the cell door, then the side, and finally the bottom. He stepped back and saw the bars disappear. Naruto walked out of his cell. "Just like big bro said, instant hole."

Naruto got everyone out and they walked into a room that had the werescorpion in it. It was sleeping peacefully and snoring, they carefully stepped over it's stinger. They were now on top deck and saw the sun shining. Then Chris ran up to them.

Naruto frowned, "Go to the lifeboat. Now!" he ordered and the rest ran off. He took a deep breath and made a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** in a puff of smoke three clones of Naruto was behind him. "I'm gettin' sick 'n' tired of you dumbass traitors!" he punched Chris in the face causing the demi-god to stumble.

Chris growled and he punched one of the clones in the face popping it, the other two clones lunged after Chris. One of the clones put Chris in headlock and gave him a noogie, then the clone threw him to the other clone who dropkicked him in the face sending him to the real Naruto who grabbed the back of his head and smashed it on the window. Luke came running into the steering room and he saw Naruto holding Chris' face on the window with a crazy grin.

Luke turned to a male demi-god that was steering the yacht, "Kill the engines." the male nodded and did it.

Chris then elbowed Naruto in the gut, he punched him multiple times in the stomach then he elbowed him in the face. Naruto was on the edge of the yacht, he saw Chris running towards him about to push him off, Naruto sent bolts of lightning at Chris electrocuting him, he stumbled and Naruto kicked him into the ocean.

Naruto looked down there, "You bastard Chris! That was for my grandma Rhea and Grover!" he yelled.

Annabeth, Tyson, Ino and Percy went under the upper deck together the lifeboat but five demi-gods jumped out nowhere and began fighting them. Naruto saw a male coming his way he jumped on the roof carefully walking on it. The others finished off the demi-gods and they went to where the lifeboat was, it was in a small room and the sign read: ANDROMEDA. Annabeth pressed the button to open it, it opened and a orange lifeboat was shown. They pulled it out together. Naruto dodged a few demi-gods that tried to attack him he then blew a gush of wind to them knocking them down. Then Naruto jumped on the roof of the yacht and saw them getting up he panted looking around. Naruto's eyes laid on Luke who showed up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked Naruto who looked at him in confusion. "Don't walk on my roof!"

Tyson put the lifeboat out into the water. He jumped in, then Percy, then Ino and finally Annabeth. Tyson picked up the motor while Annabeth and the others watched Naruto.

"Join me, Naruto." Luke offered. "It's what you were mean't to do. You can't escape that prophecy. Let's show both of our fathers."

Naruto half-smiled, "Tempting, really."

Tyson missed and dropped the motor into the water. "Oh."

Annabeth knitted her brows, "That's genius! Really!" she said with dry sarcasm growing in her voice.

Ino patted Annabeth's shoulder, "Annie...calm the fuck down." she said to her soothingly.

Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks that were now shining because the sun hit it, "But I only do protagonist things." he said then winked. He then took a deep breath concentrating, his eyes shot open then dropped his hands down and sent jolts of electricity into the yacht he heard cries of pain for awhile but when he stopped he heard the sounds of people dropping and fainting. He opened his eyes and saw everyone passed out he looked at the lifeboat.

"GO!" Naruto yelled to them.

Tyson frowned, "What? Are you staying?" he asked in a shout.

"Don't worry! I'll be right behind you!" Naruto said to them.

Annabeth rustled through her bookbag and pulled out the thermist Hermes gave them, "Might as well." she unscrewed the lid off and a huge blast of spiraling winds burst out of the can. She held it down to where the water was so it could act like a motor.

Luke got up and saw Naruto jumping into the water. He frowned then saw the water bubbling, Naruto shot out of the water riding on air. Luke ran over to the edge of the yacht and jumped onto it.

"Uzumaki," Luke called out Naruto who looked back at him, "enough!" he started carefully walking up to Naruto. "You're on the losing side!"

Naruto turned to him, "Actually Luke...I think it's the other way around!" he blasted Luke off with a gush of wind into the water. Luke resurfaced and turned around glaring daggers at Naruto who jumped off the air and into the lifeboat.

Percy smiled at Naruto, "What do you call that move?"

Naruto stroked his chin, "Air surfing. Can be used while shooting out of water. Air surfing is a move created by yours truly." he grinned gesturing to himself.

"You must be really powerful." Tyson said in awe.

Naruto slapped his arms behind his neck, "Well...when your father is the strongest God of the Big Three, the strongest of the Olympians and the King Of The Gods..." he smirked.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You're not that special."

"Oh yeah? Then how come nine months ago, Luke and Sasuke stole my demi-godly energy? They say I was the most powerful demi-god ever, like that ever lived." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows then let out a laugh. He went over to Annabeth and saw what she was using the thermist for he sat down next to her. "Smart."

Annabeth turned to him with a loving smile, "Goddess of Wisdom's daughter, remember?"

Tyson raised his hand and smiled, "I remember."

 ***With Luke***

Luke got back in his yacht and knelt down to the chest that had Kronos' remains in it, he gently placed his hand on the chest.

"Our allies, the satyr, and your traitorous wife still have a headstart on the Fleece." Luke told the chest. "We will resurrect you, Lord Kronos. You will know vengeance, and the Olympians who scorned us will know death."

* * *

 **Well! That's All Folks!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Here We Are, Sea Of Monsters.**


	14. Here We Are, Sea Of Monsters

**Let's get this show on the road! Just want you to know that it is not time for Wabbit Season.**

* * *

 ***With Team Demi-God***

Percy offered to hold the thermist for awhile so that Annabeth could relax some. Annabeth sat next to Naruto and kept bugging him about what he daydreams about and about him being a big time pervert.

Naruto groaned, "It's my personal business."

Annabeth sighed in defeat then she thought of something then smirked, "You know Naruto," she cupped his chin in her hand bringing his face to hers, "if you tell me, I could give you gift."

Naruto flushed he felt his hormones going wild when she said that he bit his lip from telling her but he couldn't take it anymore, "I sometimes daydream about you doing a striptease for me and a couple of times I watched you get all nude and naked!"

Ino's mouth dropped then it formed into a amused grin, the same happened to Percy, but Tyson looked around confused.

"What's striptease?" Tyson asked. Ino covered her hand over her mouth then whispered a few things into his ear. She then pulled back. "And...guys like that kind of stuff?"

Ino shrugged, "I mean...when they're, in their beast mode. Sometimes even out of beast mode, I know I did a few stripteases for Grover."

Percy had a stunned look, "That's why you slept in Grover's cabin! You did that then you slept with Grover!"

"Oh pipe down, Prissy! I didn't sleep with Grover, we talked about it but never did it. I'm fifteen, I really don't feel like losing my virginity at fifteen." Ino told Percy. Then pointed at Naruto and Annabeth with her thumb. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there might want to."

Annabeth blushed them slapped Naruto, "You are such a perv!"

Naruto rubbed his face, "I-I-I didn't mean to! I just saw your body...your curved, curved body...that's so fit...so wow...and so..." he trailed off with images of Annabeth nude in his mind.

Annabeth slapped him again, "I don't want to talk to a perv right now!" she snapped.

"Well fine! I just gave compliments about your body and you're angry about it!" Naruto snapped back rubbing his face. He pouted then turned around the other way.

Ino then looked at Percy, "Do you daydream about Clarisse?"

Percy had a dust of pink on his cheeks, "No! Why would I?! She's too barbaric!"

"Mhm..."

"I'm serious!"

Minutes later no one was talking to eachother, the Mist on Tyson's eyes wore off. And instead of two eyes, he had one. Annabeth glanced at him and saw that he had one eye, he smiled friendly at her.

"Maybe, you know...you should reapply." Annabeth told him gesturing to her eyes. Ino looked at her as did Naruto and Percy.

Tyson touched his face, "It...wore off?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah..."

Tyson rustled through his bookbag and took out the bottle h pulled back his hair and sprayed but nothing came out. "Come on..." he hit his hand on the bottom of the bottle then sprayed again and nothing came out. "Oh no..."

Percy put the lid on the thermist and sat up looking at Tyson, "Hey," he began screwing the lid on, "you wanna steer for awhile?" he asked handing it to Tyson who took it.

"Thank you." Tyson smiled. "Nobody's ever trusted me with anything before."

"Is that because of your lack of d-" Annabeth was cut off by Ino.

Ino growled, "Listen Annie, I'm getting damn sick of you treating Tyson like crap. Now if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!" Annabeth turned her head around facing the water. Ino then turned to Tyson.

"Is it because they're scared of you?" Percy asked his half-brother.

"I was in the mountains one day, and some campers...boy scouts, showed up. And when they saw me...they screamed. They ran. And...I'm pretty sure I smiled. People look at me and they see a monster...sometimes I think maybe they're right." Tyson said somberly but tried to keep a smile but couldn't.

Naruto placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder with his famous smile, "You're not a monster. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Tyson smiled, "Easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You never doubt yourself and think you're less than you are." Tyson told Naruto who glanced down.

"Hey Tys, would you like to be a member of Team Demi-God?" Naruto offered.

Tyson's eye widened, "R-Really? Me be a part of this team? Sure!" he accepted happily.

Naruto grinned, "Tyson son of Poseidon, you are now a member of Team Demi-God. Congratulations."

Percy waved for Tyson to come over to where he was, Tyson went over to where Percy was. "Open it slowly, slowly." he instructed. Tyson took off the lid and the gush of bursted out of the thermist. "Hey! Hey! Take it slow! Take it slow!" he then went over to Annabeth and sat in front of her facing her.

"I wouldn't have trusted him with a normal thermist." Annabeth said dryly.

"He seems okay...I really don't get what your problem with him is." Percy said truthfully.

Annabeth had a quick flashback to when she was eleven, "Because you don't know what I know about them." she had another of when Thalia was thrown down defeated onto the ground. _"Thalia!"_ she remembered hearing herself screaming Thalia's name and a Cyclops at her body. "A Cyclops killed her...he's the kind to kill Thalia."

"I'm sorry...I never knew."

Ino scooted over to them, "Yeah...I'm sorry too, Annie."

"Yeah, well it's something I don't like talking about." Annabeth told them. "And anyway it was a long time ago."

Percy saw huge storm clouds coming in he frowned, "What is that?" he asked out loud.

"The Sea Of Monsters." Annabeth and Ino said in unison.

Naruto walked over to them, "It's either that or my dad. Which I doubt, his clouds are darker." he sat next to Annabeth looking in the sky still. All of a sudden the boat stopped.

Annabeth looked at Tyson, "Why are we stopping?" she questioned him.

Tyson turned around only holding the lid of the thermist, "I should've used two hands." he said.

"You think?!" Annabeth said knitting her brows.

Tyson gulped, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Annabeth looked at Percy, "not at you."

Everyone froze when they saw triangular fins swimming around them, then more showed up.

"Please tell me those aren't sharks." Annabeth said slowly.

Naruto looked at the fins closely, "Those aren't sharks." he then grabbed a paddle stick. "Paddle! Paddle!" Everyone got a paddle and started paddling, when they got out further the fins were taller and bigger, the fins were a circle trapping the group. In the middle was a large hole that had fins circling around it.

"Yeah...sharks would be better." Ino said with a gulp.

Naruto frowned, "It's Carethness!"

"Carethn-what?" Tyson asked in confusion.

"She guards the Sea Of Monsters." Annabeth told him. What the group didn't see was a fin, they bumped into it spinning the boat some. Percy and Ino leaned over the boat, they stuck their hands out at the water concentrating trying to move it. But couldn't.

Percy shook his head, "It's not working!"

"Damn you Carethness!" Ino shouted at the water. The boat then started going down to the hole.

"Hang on everyone!" Naruto cried out. The boat then sunk to the hole with the group screaming, Naruto felt lightheaded then he silently passed out.

 _I destroy Olympus..._

 _We're with you, Naruto. Just give us the word._

 _Write a new destiny..._

 _Lord Kronos, I bid you rise!_

 _He rises!_

 _That cursed blade!_

 _Who voted me leader?_

 _Naruto!_

 _Annabeth!_

 _Grover!_

 _Clarisse!_

 _Ino!_

 _Percy!_

 _Tyson!_

 _We're Team Demi-God!_

 _...Who are you?_

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open he sat up rubbing his head, "What happened?" he met eyes with Annabeth. "Ah! You scared me!" she rolled her steel eyes helping him get up, he saw that they were in a dark place that had some light but it was purple. "Where are we?"

Ino smiled at Naruto, "The stomach apparently."

The group then started to walk slowly, "Watch your step." Percy told the group.

Tyson kneeled down and stuck his hand in brown sticky stuff, "What is this stuff?"

"I don't think you want to know." Ino told him as he stood up but slipped and fell down.

Annabeth panted, "This has to be the worst way to die ever."

Naruto looked around, "Yeah...everything that disappears in the Bermuda Triangle, well this is where they end up."

"Oh come on!" Yelled a familiar feminine voice.

Annabeth took a step forward, "That sounded like Clarisse."

Naruto frowned shaking his head, "Nah, no. It couldn't be her."

"You ridiculously stupid moron!"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, that's her." They ran for awhile then saw a old Confederate Warship with people working on it.

"You idiots better keep my electrical grade running or I'll plug your heads into it!" Clarisse threatened the workers.

"Clarisse!" Naruto called out.

"Hey Clarisse!" Percy called waving his arms and everyone else did the same.

Clarisse looked down, "Jackson? Uzumaki?" she said squinting her eyes some at them. "What in Zeus' name are you doing here?"

"We got swallowed up just like you." Naruto told her climbing up the ladder to get on the ship he followed Clarisse and the rest followed the two. "Nice ship." he complimented.

"Yeah, my dad's got tons of this from throughout history." Clarisse told the blonde. "It was either this or a tank, an I thought warship would be a little more practical. Even though momma do love her tanks." The warship then shifted to the right some.

"What was that?" Percy asked Clarisse.

"Pretty much what you think goes inside of a stomach." Clarisse told the son of Poseidon.

Naruto walked up some and saw a giant white spiky monster stuck on the walls it crushed a boat. "Yeah, you're right Annie. That really is the worst way to die."

"What in Hades is going on with my engine?" Clarisse demanded a worker who hobbled over to her. "Is it ready yet?"

The worker looked...undead? "Almost captain! They're workin' on it!"

Annabeth frowned, "Wait, your crew is...Zombies?" The workers all glared at her for the name, but yes, they were.

Naruto nudged her, "Don't be so rude. That's like calling a midget a midget."

"Well, they prefer dead confederate sailors whose lives has been given in tribute to Ares." Clarisse told Annabeth.

The Zombie worker raised his index finger, "But...Zombies is fine!" All of a sudden the chain broke in two. Everyone stumbled as the ship shifted and sailed to the white spiky monster.

"Barden! Is the engine ready?" Clarisse asked the Zombie worker named Barden.

"Locked and Loaded captain!" Barden said with a thumbs ups.

"Good! Aim that meatgrinder!" Clarisse ordered and the cannon turned at the spiky white monster. She started walking off.

Naruto walked beside her, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Your gonna shoot that crap with that cannon?" he questioned the daughter of the God of War.

"Well, do you have a better idea because now would be the time." Clarisse told him continuing walking but he stopped.

Naruto looked at the walls that looked like they were bubbling, "Hey Clarisse!" he called her.

Clarisse turned around, "What?"

"Can you steer the ship?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh no, I just finished Drivers Ed...OF COURSE I CAN STEER A SHIP!"

Naruto gestured at the cannon, "Well...why don't we give her a stomach ache?" he suggested. "We'll escape through the gut."

Clarisse panted, "Well...just might work if it doesn't kill us first."

"You steer...I'll shoot!" Naruto told her then ran off.

"All hands below deck!" Clarisse shouted to the crew.

Naruto began to climb up the ladder to the roof to where the cannon was.

"Good luck, Naruto." Annabeth wished him good luck.

Ino smiled, "Yeah, don't kill yourself."

"Good luck man." Percy told him.

Tyson saluted Naruto who saluted him and everyone else back then winked and climbed up the ladder to the roof where the cannon was, he sat in the seat.

"All hands below deck! Come on boys! This is not a drill!" Barden said rushing everyone into the lower deck holding the door open for them to get in.

Clarisse rushed into the steering room and she pressed some buttons, "This is still my quest! Do not screw this up for me, Uzumaki!" she muttered.

The spiky white monster crashed the water causing Clarisse almost to fall and Naruto but he turned the cannon towards the wall. "You should watch what you eat." he said. Then blasted the wall it started to crack and one last blow it burst open with waves of water, the spiky white monster groaned. "Go!" he yelled to Clarisse.

Clarisse started to steer, "No kidding, genius!" she mumbled turning the steer. Naruto jumped off the roof and into the steering room Clarisse was in he slammed the door shut and stood next to Clarisse.

Naruto panted, "Ah God's I hope this works..."

"Just don't forget..." Clarisse said.

Naruto raised a golden brow, "Forget what?"

The waves crashed onto the boat and the window cracked, "That this is all your idea!" The boat then crashed out of the gut and into underwater. Clarisse let go of the steer and the two saw the window crack more, a tiny bit of water spurted from the left and right window.

"Oh come on...come on...just a bit more further..." Naruto muttered as the ship slowly went up trying to reach the surface. The window cracked more but then the ship finally reached the surface.

"We did it/I did it!" Clarisse and Naruto cheered but then shared a look. Naruto opened the door and walked out he saw the rest of the team walking towards him.

"Hey! Hey! Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked then got captured in a loving hug by Annabeth.

"That was amazing." Annabeth panted and smiled when he hugged her back. She released the hug.

Naruto smiled and looked at Tyson, "Hey, gotta have faith right?"

Tyson looked up at the cannon, "And a cannon." he then looked around. "Hey, where's Existae?" he asked curiously.

Clarisse waked over to the group, "Oh, now you miss Existae?" she said. "Well, we ran into Ceila, that...multi-headed Hydra thing that said 'I got this!'" she impersonated. "Famous last words."

Barden went over to Clarisse, "Powers moving good captain. Heading?"

"North West."

Naruto frowned when he saw green map lines forming on the ocean he walked to the railing of the ship, "You sure 'bout that?" he asked Clarisse.

"Yes, I'm sure about that." Clarisse said with a smirk. "Why? You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Barden asked.

Naruto frowned some more, "Well...I think your Confederate Warship is heading...to, West Palm Beach, Florida."

Barden and Clarisse shared look.

Annabeth got beside Naruto, "What is it?" she asked Naruto concerned.

"I know this sounds...insane...but it's kind of like my Dyslexia. But instead of being able to read Greek, I see map lines. Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five and twelve."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Wait...that's the numbers..."

"...from the crazy eyeless taxi drivers. They're coordinates!" Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Ha! Wonder boy figured it out!" The woman on the side of the driver said.

"And he called you crazy." The driver said with a grin.

"Actually he called you crazy." The woman on the side told the driver.

"Hey! Eye on the road!" Tempest told the other two women.

* * *

"Thirty degrees South, to seventy-five twelve degrees West." Naruto said then turned around to Clarisse. "That's where Polyphemus and the Fleece are!"

"Change course...South West." Clarisse told Barden.

Barden nodded, "I! I!" he then turned to Tyson and saw he had one eye. "Sorry." Everyone walked away except for Naruto who saw Annabeth take out the cloth that had the branch in it. He went over to Annabeth and kissed her softly on the lips then followed everyone else, a smile spread across her lips.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Mission Set!**


	15. Mission Set!

**Your clock is broken, just kidding! But I think your grandma is stealing your fridge.**

* * *

The ship sailed for two hours. Barden saw some green he took out his telescope and placed it to his eye he looked around and saw an Amusement Park on a island, "Land Hoy!"

The group ran out to the edge of the ship where Barden is standing.

Percy frowned, "Polyphemus lives in a Amusement Park?"

Tyson shook his head holding a mug with juice in it, "No, he lives on an island. But the Goddess Sierracease thought that building an Amusement Park ontop of it was a good idea." he sipped some of his juice. "It really wasn't."

Annanbeth turned to him, "What happened?"

"Opening day...long lines of savory half-bloods and one hungry Cyclopes." Tyson shook his head in shame. "Bad for business."

Barden smiled, "Well let's turn us right around then."

"Find us a place to dock." Clarisse ordered turning around and pushing the crew members out of her way as she walked away.

"Afraid she was going to say that." Barden said then followed Clarisse. They docked the ship and the group including Clarisse walked around some. The Amusement Park was dirty and run down.

Ino looked around, "Well, I guess a Cyclopes was bad for business. Who knew?"

"We don't have time to search this whole place." Clarisse sighed.

Naruto then saw a booth that read: PLUMMET OF DEATH. And there was a giant hole in it. "Ya know, I don't think we have to."

"Plummet Of Death?" Clarisse read out loud. "Tch, well that's settled."

"It looks like something really big went through there." Percy said.

"I don't know...it doesn't really scream Cyclopes to me." Clarisse told them. They heard a loud groan and backed up some.

Ino blinked, "Doesn't scream Cyclopes, huh." she said sarcastically to Clarisse who walked in.

"At least there's no line." Tyson said.

The group went in and saw a rollercoaster cart.

"Sweet ride." Clarisse complimented with sarcasm.

Naruto looked and saw it was broken, "We...may need a push." Percy sat next to Clarisse in the front, Ino was in the middle with a empty seat for Tyson who was pushing the cart, Naruto and Annabeth were in the back. Tyson jumped in next to Ino as the cart started moving down the ramp slowly.

Ino sighed, "Here we go..." she then felt someone holding her hand. "Uh, Tyson? Let go of my hand."

"Sorry." Tyson apologized and released it. They went into a dark fortress.

Naruto cleared his throat, "It's a small world after all..." he sang. "It's a small world after all."

"It's a small world after all." Annabeth joined in.

Clarisse looked back at them with a light glare, "Can you two shut up?" she snapped.

"Thank you!" Ino thanked Clarisse. "I thought they were going to sing Fall Out Boy songs after this."

"Then I'd be in hell." Clarisse muttered.

Percy saw some rocks in the way, "Everybody, hold on." the cart hit the rocks. The group got out of the cart. Everyone saw satyr skeleton heads on sticks.

Annabeth held Naruto's hand, "I think I get why Grover was so scared to come here." she said.

Ino turned to Annabeth, "You think?!"

Clarisse eyes widened at a boulder, "This must be the boulder Polyphemus used to trap Oddeysus after he returned from the Trojan War." she gasped then turned around to see everyone shocked that she knew such a thing. "Yeah, that's right, I know stuff."

The group carefully walked up some thy went into another room that was full of rocks and old goodies and toys. They paused once they saw a rock fly onto a wall breaking then a box, the group hid behind some boxes.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Polyphemus growled. "It's been two days!"

Grover had on a dress a wig and one eye on his forehead that was made out of paper, "Calm your temper! Calm your temper!" he said in a high pitched voice.

Polyphemus grunted, "I haven't had a decent meal since those half-bloods you brought!" he yelled at Grover then snatched off the Fleece that was on his shoulder. "And this stupid Fleece is suppose to lure satyrs! Do you see any satyrs?!"

 _Yeah! Me!_ Grover thought.

"This hunger is making my eyesight worst." Polyphemus said blinking a saw that Grover was blurry. "I could just eat you...if you weren't a Cyclopes." he stomped away.

Grover sighed in relief.

"Groves!" Naruto called out. Grover looked around. "Groves!" Grover looked around again. "Over hear!" he waved Grover saw him and ran over to the group then hugged Naruto. He released Grover to see that he was wearing a dress. "Why the hell are you wearin' a dress?"

"Sweetie!" Ino cheered and hugged Grover. She grabbed him by the face and placed kisses all over cheeks and lips. "I...missed...you...so...much..."

"I...missed...you...too..." Grover said in between kisses. They broke apart with smiles. "Anyway, I am having a really bad day!" Clarisse took out her IPhone and took a picture of Grover with a grin. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Do not let that go viral!"

Clarisse put the phone in her pocket, "Sorry, but there's no way the other kids would believe me without proof." she grinned. Naruto then quickly took out his IPhone and took a selfie with Grover, Ino did the same with her Samsung.

Grover gestured at his attire, "This is a disguise! The guy's half blind and thinks I'm a Cyclopes chamber maid! I'm showin' mad survival skills here." he told the group.

Ino winked with a smirk, "And not a small amount of leg."

Grover nodded, "Funny. I was trying long enough to stay uneaten to get the Fleece off of him." he explained to them.

"So did you?" Annabeth asked Grover.

 _And she says I ask dumb questions._ Naruto thought palming his face.

"Do you still think I'd be dressed if I did?!" Grover asked pointing to his disguise.

Percy cleared his throat, "Where's Rhea at?"

"Rhea, well the guy thinks that she is his mother visiting all the way from Boston." Grover told them. "Grandma got mad survival skills too. She whipped his butt at least eight times today."

"Good Luck." Tyson told him.

Grover smiled, "Thanks Tyson."

"Woman!" Polyphemus roared throwing things off his table.

Grover walked up to Polyphemus, "Um, um...Clopsies! How about I cook you something to," he looked around and picked up a bucket, "drink! To calm your nerves." Polyphemus grumbled rolling his eye.

"Poly!" Rhea said walking up to him. "Speak up! And stop slouching! You'll get a bad back!"

"Yes ma'am." Polyphemus muttered. Grover waved for them to go, the group had split up. Rhea smiled joyfully at seeing the group. "I don't know what to do anymore! This Fleece use to lure satyrs here everyday! Huh?" he turned around because h hard movement and that movement came from Tyson, Naruto, Ino and Annabeth. "Now things are so bad I had to eat my sheep, the whole flock! They were tender though..."

Grover laughed little with Rhea as the two were pretending to be cooking. Percy and Clarisse were on a rock above from Polyphemus.

"Drop me, and I promise you'll never hear the end of it." Clarisse threatened Percy. He lowered her down some. She had a hook trying to reach the Fleece that was on his shoulder.

Polyphemus sniffed the air, "You two smell somethin'? Smells like...half-bloods." he smiled. Clarisse lifted off his shoulder slowly, he felt it and grabbed it. He turned around. "Half-bloods! I was right!" he saw Percy and Clarisse running away. "You stay right there!" he looked at Grover. "Woman! Get a fire goin'! 'Cuz dinner will be served tonight!"

"That's not good!" Clarisse said to Percy running but they stopped when they saw Polyphemus in front of them.

"On second thought! I'll just eat you raw!" Polyphemus said licking his lips.

"Hey!" Said Tyson who was in front of Polyphemus. "Hiya! My names Tyson, listen, these guys are my friends. So I was hoping maybe we could talk...you know, Cyclops to Cyclops." he smiled.

Polyphemus glared at Tyson, "You pissack with one eye!"

"Hey! Not nice."

"You're no Cyclops. You're a traitor to your kind!"

"To be honest," Tyson saw Percy flip off a rock and grab the Fleece landing on the ground, "he's my kind."

"You disgust me." Polyphemus growled then punched Tyson sending him feets away on the ground knocked out. Percy started running but Polyphemus punched him down causing him to land on the ground roughly. "Goin' somewhere?" he dragged Percy over to him. "I think you've got something of mine..."

"Annabeth!" Percy called her out throwing her the Fleece which she caught.

Annabeth started running Polyphemus cracked his knuckles, Annabeth saw Clarisse was above her. "Clarisse!" she threw the Fleece to Clarisse who balled it up and put it behind her back. Polyphemus threw Annabeth out of the way and she landed roughly on the ground, he got in Clarisse's face and roared in her face making her scream. Naruto waved for Clarisse to throw it to him which she did, he started running.

Polyphemus faced Naruto, "Come back here you little bug!"

"Aye, yo, Clopsies!" Grover sang. Polyphemus turned to Grover to see Rhea next to him, Grover tore off his disguise. "We quit!" Rhea nodded. Grover was now wearing a black shirt with no sleeves that showed some of his chest and no pants.

Polyphemus squinted his eye, "Wait...you're a dude? And you're not my mom! That explains a lot."

Clarisse got behind Grover, "Say goodbye."

Grover nodded, "Okay!" he ran holding Rhea's hand. "Goodbye!"

"You deceitful little brats! And old lady! I'll tear out your flesh!" Polphemus yelled.

Naruto ran by Annabeth and held her hand, "Come on!" The group all ran away together.

"Give me that Fleece!" Polyphemus yelled.

At the exit Grover kicked down a rope that connected to some lights that fell ontop of Polyphemus who pushed them out of the way still running for the group but Rhea pushed a boulder in the way to block the exit and she put a huge stick near to hold there. They heard Polyphemus shouting and punching the boulder.

Rhea panted, "I haven't had that much excitement since 1963."

Grover nodded, "We rocked that quest." he panted.

Clarisse nodded, "Yeah we totally did." she grinned. "I didn't know you guys had it in you."

Naruto panted and faced her, "This is Team Demi-God you're talkin' about. We always have it us." he grinned.

"Yes," Said the voice of Luke who was ontop of a boulder with some demi-gods and on the other side were other demi-gods. They all had harpoons. Next to him was Sasuke, "well done."

Sasuke smirked, "It's nice work, we really appreciate it." he then looked in Rhea's eyes. "Grandmother." he greeted Rhea dryly.

Rhea shook her head, "Sasuke...why?"

Luke eyed the Fleece Naruto held in his hand, "I'll take that."

Naruto looked down at it then he looked Luke in the eyes, "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." Luke said with a shrug he snatched a harpoon from a demi-god he aimed it at Naruto, but then he saw Percy he smirked and shot. The arrow flew in Percy's direction his eyes widened as did Naruto's but Tyson jumped in the way letting the arrow pierce him in his chest. Tyson turned around showing where the arrow was.

"You'd do it for me..." Tyson said then his eye rolled in the back of his had as he fell off the cliff, into the jet stream.

"NO!" Ino, Naruto, and Percy cried as they crawled to the cliff. Ino's eyes burned as tears flowed down her cheeks. The rest of group was held back by demi-gods, a tear went down Annabeth's cheek the same thing happened to Rhea.

Luke picked up the Fleece and handed it to Sasuke he then looked at Naruto, "Just remember...it didn't have to end this way Naruto. This one's on you."

* * *

Luke and Sasuke's team took the group to an abandoned part of the Amusement Park. The demi-gods placed the chest of Kronos' remains on a wooden ramp. They tied up the group to some poles. The werescorpion barked and growled at the group.

"Down, boy." Luke ordered the werescorpion and it walked away. Luke walked over to the group. "You should consider yourselves lucky. Which has been millennia in the making, but you all get to see it." he then looked at Rhea. "You of all them should be jumping for joy, your husband is coming back. Of course you wouldn't be happy...you've always been jealous of great grandfathers power. Just like every other Queen."

Rhea gritted her teeth, "I was never jealous of his power! He was so paranoid! That is why he devoured our children! You know what? Even if you are my great grandson...you are just like Kronos." she snapped at Luke.

"I take that as a compliment." Luke said then turned around.

"You use to be one of us!" Annabeth told him.

Luke faced her, "But then I woke up." he turned back around walking to the chest.

Annabeth turned to Naruto, "Naruto, if Kronos comes back then that's it. Gameover," he didn't respond, "Naruto?"

"I'm stupid...should've jumped in the way. I thought I was having a close connection with Tyson...which I was. And now Tyson's dead...because of me, Naruto Uzumaki. Now Luke have the Fleece, because I gave it to him. I destroy Olympus, just like the oracle said. I destroy what my father Zeus spent eons trying to create, his own son...me Naruto Uzuamki. I'm the weakest demi-god child of Zeus ever, I'm the stupidest, I'm the worst demi-god ever in history. I put the world through darkness, who am I? I'm the reason why Olympus and the Gods will be destroyed." Naruto said with tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared up at the sky...the heavens. Everyone looked down except for Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at Naruto, "Forget the oracle! You're worried about your destiny? Then write a new one. You're angry at Zeus for ignoring you? Then show him why he shouldn't. You're upset about Tyson? Make sure he didn't die for nothing."

"She's right!" Clarisse said. Naruto looked at her as did Annabeth and everyone else."There's no way your getting to repeat that." Clarisse told Annabeth.

Grover turned to Naruto, "What Annabeth is sayin', Naru...is that we're with you." he told Naruto. "Just give us the word."

"Why me? Who voted me leader?" Naruto asked the group. He saw Annabeth raise her hand that was tied up, he then saw Percy his hand tied up, then Ino her hand tied up, the Rhea the same with her, then Grover the same with his he looked at Clarisse who sighed and raised her hand. Naruto thought for a moment...

Luke walked around the chest with the Fleece in his hand, "Lord Kronos, he who was betrayed by his sons and wife. You were the one betrayed by your father...I bid you rise." he gently placed the Fleece on the top of the chest. The Fleece glowed gold and gold energy spiraled around the top of the chest.

Naruto saw this and reached for Electro in his belt, he grabbed it. Everyone had a worried expression on when the energy got stronger. "Grover." Grover turned to Naruto with a questionable expression. "Hands please."

"Look, try not to cut 'em off. I'm pretty attached to them." Grover said to the blonde he held out his hands, Naruto then sliced the ropes off his wrists. Grover grinned. Naruto then cut everybody lose he stood up and all of a sudden his sword glowed bright gold.

A demi-god turned around and saw them out of the ropes.

Naruto gripped Electro, "I gotta get to that Fleece!" he growled running.

"So what're we suppose to do?" Grover asked Naruto in a shout but saw a bunch of demi-gods running towards them. "Right..."

Naruto blasted some demi-gods away that guarded the ramp, he jumped up there with Luke. Naruto blasted a gush of wind at Luke who ducked and elbowed Naruto in the face, Naruto punched Luke in the stomach. Naruto tried to grab the Fleece but Luke placed Naruto in a chokehold he squeezed harder as Naruto still tried to grab the Fleece he then threw the blonde down. Naruto got to his knees coughing, Luke grabbed Naruto by his collar and roughly punched him in the gut multiple times. Luke then dropped Naruto on the ground and him in a chokehold again. Naruto tried grabbing for Electro but Luke snatched it up he choked Naruto with his hand while holding Electro near Naruto's face. Naruto struggled to breathe and he appeared to be bleeding on the side of his mouth. All of a sudden Tyson grabbed Luke and threw him off the ramp onto the ground, Percy and Ino saw Tyson they ran over to him then helped up Naruto.

Tyson smiled, "Hi brother, sister, cousin."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes or Percy or Ino, "How...?" they asked in unison.

"The water! It healed me!" Tyson said pulling down his shirt and the three saw a wound mark then it healed instantly. He pulled up his shirt. "Son of Poseidon." he smirked.

Percy and Ino embraced Tyson lovingly, "We missed you...brother." the two whispered and Tyson smiled hugging them back. He gestured for Naruto to join in which he did. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the energy become to powerful, and a explosion knocked the four onto ground. Naruto got to his knees and saw rocks flying everywhere. The rocks started to come together and transform into Kronos.

Luke's eyes widened, "He rises!" Kronos then transformed into himself. Luke got up and walked over to Kronos. "Master! I brought you back! My Lord! It's Luke! Luke Castellan! Your great grandson!"

 **"My favorite..."** Kronos said as he reached out to pick up Luke. He brought Luke up to his mouth and dropped him in, he swallowed.

Rhea shook her head, "I thought I would never see him devour another child ever again..."

Kronos began walking forward everyone began to panic and run away. But Rhea stood in front of Kronos causing him to stop and look at her.

 **"My beloved Rhea...why did you not bring me back eons ago?"** Kronos questioned Rhea.

Rhea knitted her brows at him, "I am not your 'beloved' anymore! The reason I didn't bring you back is because of what you did to our children! What kind of father swallows his own children...?"

 **"A father who knows how to rule...I told you that eons ago! Now look at what has happened! My own three sons overthrew me! But I knew one day I would come back, today is the day I seek my vengeance on the Gods and the world! Darkness for Eternity...begins now!"** Kronos declared as he continued walking. Grover grabbed Rhea's hand and ran with her.

Naruto grabbed Electro he was about to run towards Kronos until the werescorpion jumped in front of him growling. The group an under a bridge, Grover saw Kronos coming he pushed Rhea and Ino away from him so that Kronos would scoop him up, Kronos dropped Grover into his mouth.

Ino's eyes widened, "GROVER!" she cried.

"Come on, sweetie." Rhea whispered softly in Ino's ear taking her under the bridge with the rest of the group.

The werescorpion was about to jump on Naruto until one of Kronos' rocks hit it. Naruto then ran near Kronos' foot and sliced it, his foot then turned into blue particles that went inside the golden chest. Kronos fell to his knee. Naruto panted when he saw Electro glow bright gold once more like the chest.

Kronos frowned at Naruto, **"It's that cursed blade."**

Naruto looked at Electro, "Cursed Blade Shall Reap. Dad didn't make this sword...this was his sword!"

Kronos smashed his hand down knocking Naruto down. Rocks were on the ground, they rumbled and flew up. Naruto saw Electro on a big slab of rock that rose up he ran to the rock and jumped onto it, the pieces of the rocks built up into Kronos' arm and Naruto was standing in his palm. Naruto face had cuts and bruises that were bleeding and blood dripped down his mouth.

"Ya know who gave me this sword, grandfather?" Naruto asked Kronos. "My father who destroyed you with it! Zeus!"

Kronos gave Naruto a dark chuckle, **"Naruto Uzumaki, you have so much heart like your father...but he was mean't to be destroyed long ago, the same destiny for you? Hmmm, you were mean't to be destroyed now!"** he then balled up his hand into a fist crushing Naruto.

Annabeth saw this and half way ran out from under the bridge, "No! Naruto!"

Kronos' hand began to glow bright and Naruto burst his fingers off, Naruto was still alive, "Sorry grandfather...but I make my own destiny!" he yelled running up Kronos' arm, he jumped and plunged Electro in Kronos' chest sliding down torso releasing the blue particles and he groaned loudly with pain. He jumped off as Kronos fell apart and going into the golden chest once more, Grover fell down to the ground hyperventilating. Luke fell into Polyphemus' home, not good.

Ino smiled and ran over to Grover tackling him in a loving hug, "I love you..." she whispered in his ear.

Grover grinned, "I love you too..." he connected his lips to hers as they had a passionate kiss.

Naruto walked up to the golden chest, Percy yanked the Fleece off the chest handing it to Naruto. Naruto smiled down at Electro, "Thanks dad." the lightning symbol on the sword glowed bright.

Annabeth smiled, "Naruto." she then gasped once she felt a piercing pain go through her stomach she fell backwards landing on her back. Blood poured from out of her wound, the werescorpion stabbed her with it's stinger. She groaned at the pain.

Grover and Ino's eyes widened, "Annabeth!" they cried running over to her but the werescorpion jumped in their way.

"Grover! Ino!" Clarisse called them. She handed them staffs, she picked up a nearby sword. Grover and Ino smacked the werescorpion in the face a few times before it pushed Ino out of the way and jumped on top of Grover about to sting him with its stinger but Grover blocked it with his staff, Clarisse ran over to the werescorpion and she sliced off its stinger. The werescorpion gasped and whimpered it ran but, it then turned skinny. When the werescorpion turned them, werscorpion turned to stone and crumbled in pieces.

"Annabeth!" Naruto cried running over to his slowly dying girlfriend. He sat down on his knees cupping her face in his hands. "No, no, no! Oh no..." the rest of the group circled around the slowly dying daughter of Athena.

"At least I'll be with Thalia..." Annabeth told them as she cried looking into Naruto's electric blue eyes while he looked into her steel gray eyes.

Naruto panted, "Give me the Fleece! Somebody give me the damn Fleece!" Percy handed the Fleece to Naruto, Naruto laid the Fleece over her wound. "We...we make our own destines! So show me! I have so much faith in you because I love you!" Annabeth felt herself slipping, her vision got blurry. Clarisse had tears running down her face, Percy slipped his hand in hers. Naruto cupped her face in his hands again. "Show me! Or at least say something to me! Just speak...or anything...hit me, slap me, fight me, call me an idiot, call me a big time perv...but, just don't leave me. Thalia wouldn't want you to leave us...we're Team Demi-God. I can't lose you, I just can't..." he cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

"...Anything...? You're...the only person...in the world...or the next...I will...ever love...I love you Naruto..." Annabeth mumbled loud enough for the whole group to hear.

Naruto connected his lips to hers then broke the kiss with his forehead resting on hers, "I feel the same way...I love you too Annabeth." he whispered to her. Naruto lifted his head up to see her eyes roll in the back of her head...she stopped breathing...her eyes closed. Naruto's eyes widened he laid her head in his lap. Gold energy then swirled around the Fleece, when it left Annabeth started waking up coughing. Naruto grinned and sat her up as she felt dizzy.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked looking at everyone.

"You died, we were crying, Naruto was going insane. But...the Fleece healed you, bringing you back to us." Ino told her then gave Annabeth a friendly smile.

Naruto took the Fleece off of Annabeth, "If anyone else wants to die tonight...at least we have this!" he grinned.

Annabeth turned around to see Tyson behind her, "Hey...you're alive."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah..."

"What you did, that was not so vicious and dangerous." Annabeth smiled at Tyson.

"Thanks."

"No...thank you."

Later everyone was getting ready to go, Rhea loved the action they had here so much today that she is going to work at Camp Half-Blood to hangout with the group apparently. Yay...why...?

Annabeth took out the cloth that had the branch in it, the branch had no more leaves as her and Naruto stared at it. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Naruto and Annabeth walked over to Clarisse, "Hey! Clarisse!" he called her.

"What?" Clarisse said.

Naruto smiled, "Heh...this was your quest."

Clarisse smiled back, "Well I couldn't have done it...without you all."

Naruto handed her the Fleece, "Well I think that you should be the one..."

* * *

"...who gets to do the honors." Chiron said to Clarisse as he handed the Fleece to her.

Clarisse took the Fleece she walked over to the tree before shooting her new group of friends a smile. "Here you go Thalia." she said as she laid the Fleece on the trunk of the tree. Gold energy swirled around the tree as the dead leaves turned green and flew back onto the tree and the barrier came back. The camp cheered and clapped.

 ***Later On/With Percy***

Clarisse had taken Percy behind her cabin because she had to speak with him.

Percy cleared his throat, "So...what's up?"

Clarisse smiled, "I just wanted to tell you something...what in Hades am I doing?" she chuckled.

"Come on tell me, we're friends now and stuff. Plus you're part of Team Demi-God now."

Clarisse sighed then she pecked Percy on his lips, Percy was blushing nonstop but couldn't help but grin. Percy then returned her feelings by pecking her on the lips also, the two shrugged then wrapped their arms around eachother and had a passionate kiss.

 ***With Naruto***

Naruto was fixing some food on his plate, he was also getting ramen until-

"Naruto! Naruto!" The voice of Grover called Naruto. Grover panted looking at Naruto. "Naruto...Annabeth was guarding the tree last night...and something happened." Naruto felt his heart race. Grover took Naruto out of the entrance of to Annabeth with every other camper following and the group following.

"Naruto." Annabeth said. "The Fleece...it was more powerful than we thought!"

Naruto frowned at her, "Why? What happened?" Annabeth didn't answer him, she brought him to Thalia's tree and he saw a girl with shoulder length black hair, fair skin that was dirty, he got on his knees and touched her arm her eyes shot open showing electric blue eyes, she had on a leather black jacket, black boots, and black jeans.

"Don't stand around, help her." Naruto said and he pulled the roots off of the girl with Grover and Percy. Naruto helped the girl up to her feet.

The girl looked at him strangely, "W-Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Zeus." Naruto told her still holding onto her.

"I had the strangest dream like I was dying..." The girl said holding onto Naruto.

Naruto felt the strangest energy like he knew this girl somehow, "What's your name?" he questioned.

"You said you were the son of Zeus...I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." The girl revealed as Thalia told Naruto. Everyone gasped and stared at Thalia.

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _Maybe the prophecy wasn't talking about me...maybe the oracle mean't Thalia. Could she be our salvation? Or the cause of our destruction?_

The golden chest with Kronos' remains soon lit up bright gold.

* * *

 **Percy and Clarisse are together! And Naruto meets his sister Thalia for the first real time ever! Well that's all for Book Two. Book Three...it won't be out as soon like these books because I'm still trying to like you know sum it up and all. But I promise you guys you'll be getting a Book Three!**

 **Book Three Titans Curse...**

 **Coming Soon To A Website Near You...**

 **Next Chapter Title: Life Is Hard To Know**


	16. Life Is Hard To Understand

**Book Three! You guys have been booming me about it...here it is! Now Get Your Read On!**

* * *

 _It was just seven months ago...when I clashed with Luke just like the prophecy said for the Golden Fleece, Luke used the Fleece and revived my grandfather, a force so evil he devoured his own children. His name was Kronos. I defeated him with my sword I call Electro, I sent Kronos back to into the box he was in. My team and I returned back to Camp Half-Blood to restore Thalia's Tree...but all did not turn out like it seemed. One night later my girlfriend Annabeth and one of Thalia's best friend was guarding the tree, my deceased sister was brought back to life, I thought the prophecy didn't mean me at all. But Thalia, but maybe it meant me. Thalia of course was too exhausted and she passed out, she's been sleeping...for seven months._

Thalia who was now seventeen frowned in her sleep, sweat ran down her face, she grunted at a nightmare her eyes shot open as she gasped for breath sitting up panting. Her electric blue eyes slowly looked around at her surroundings, it seemed to be a bedroom of some sort. And she was laying in a blue and white bed. The daughter of Zeus also noticed she was barefoot, had on a grey tank top and wore black sweat pants. She released a sigh as her feet touched the ground, she felt a jolt of pain all of a sudden but forced herself to stand. She grunted walking into the kitchen...wait, kitchen? Her eyes focused on a blonde sixteen year old male in a short sleeved black shirt with orange and red flames on the front and back, brown flip flops, and orange jumpsuit pants. He seemed to be making some instant Ramen in a bowl while humming a song to himself. Thalia hesitantly walked up behind the blonde.

"W-Where am I?" Thalia questioned him. He jumped at the voice then quickly turned around facing Thalia, she saw that he had spiky hair, three whisker marking on both his cheeks, and electric blue eyes just like hers. _Weird...this guy looks a bit like me._ she thought.

The blonde's eyes widened, "T-Thalia!" he exclaimed picking her up bear hugging her. He then put her down after fifteen seconds of hugging. "Do you remember who I am?"

Thalia shook her head but focused on his features some, "Your name is...Nichi! No. Brandon! You don't look like a Brandon. Tyler? Hasann? Reggie? Leo? Jake?"

Naruto grimaced then rolled his eyes, "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

Thalia gave him a strange look, "Naruto?" she repeated. "Who named you that? 'Naruto' means fishcake." she snickered some.

"I know that! Why does everyone tell me that?!" Naruto pouted then smiled. "Dad named me that anyways."

"Dad? As in Zeus?"

"Yeah, he's my father, and yours but you already knew that. We're half-brother and sister." Naruto grinned at her then placed a hand on his hip. "You must be starving after being asleep for almost seven months."

Thalia blinked. "Seven months? W-Why in Hades was I sleeping for so long?!"

Naruto taped his chin thinking, "Uh, um...I think it had something to do with exhaustion. Whatever Annabeth said."

"Annabeth?" Thalia repeated feeling a huge smile spread across her lips. "Well where is she? I feel like I haven't seen her in ages! Years almost! Grover! And..." she then noticed her height. "And, I don't remember being this tall...did I...die?" she questioned Naruto with a shaky voice.

Naruto walked over to her placing both his hands on her shoulder, "In scientific terms, yes. But Zeus saved you by turning you into a tree that protects all of Camp Half-Blood! You were poisoned though, so Team Demigod went out and retrieved the Golden Fleece! But when the Fleece healed your tree...it also brought you back! I for one am happy that you're back. I've never really talked to you one-on-one."

"Cool. But uh...who poisoned me exactly?"

"It was-" Naruto was cut off by his thoughts. _"Back when it was just me, Luke, and Thalia. Thalia had a major huge crush on Luke. Let me rephrase that, she had a major love crush on Luke."_ Annabeth's voice ranged through his head. "It was nobody important...how about you get a bowl of ramen then we'll head out so you can see my group of friends."

Thalia then blushed, "Will Luke be there?"

Naruto saw her blush, "Um...nah, nope. He's uhh, on a quest at this moment." he lied. If he told Thalia that Luke had gone rogue and he was the one that poisoned her...she would devastated. Especially when she still had deep feelings for Luke.

"Oh...how is Luke?"

Naruto pulled the collar of his shirt, "Um, he's...good. Dude has been workin' out, he's got major muscle." he shot her a strained smile.

"I really wish he was here." Thalia smiled. "Between you and me...I use to have a crush on him back when we were kids. I guess I still do." she giggled some and Naruto weakly chuckled.

After a delicious bowl of ramen Thalia got her punkish rock clothes out and slipped them on. Naruto thought she goth, that idea got him slapped across the face. The brother and sister made their way out into Camp only to be greeted by a bunch of campers trying to get in Thalia's business. But luckily Naruto got them out of the crowd, he took her to the Athena cabin he exhaled sharply knocking on the cabin door. The door opened, Naruto and Thalia raised a brow they didn't see the person who opened the door.

"State your business." Said the voice of a small boy. The siblings looked down and saw the little boy. He had short brown hair, violet colored eyes, pale skin and he was wearing blue pajamas with the footies. Naruto blinked the boy crossed his arms tapping his foot in a impatiently gesture. "I am waiting."

Naruto grinned he turned to Thalia, "I got this." he reassured his half-sister who barely knew him, but even she could tell he was not handling this correctly. He looked down at the boy and got down on his knees to be the same height as the boy. "Alrighty squirt. What's your name?"

"Reggie."

Naruto nodded slowly, "How old are you?"

"I am currently of nine years." The boy named Reggie told Naruto. "May I ask what is your name and age?"

"Sure dude." Naruto playfully pushed Reggie who was now wide eyed at what Naruto did. "I'm Naruto-"

Reggie began screaming surprising Naruto and Thalia, Reggie screamed more and more getting the attention of the Athena cabin who were trying to see what was wrong with Reggie. Reggie stopped screaming he took out his whistle and started blowing into it making Naruto wince. "Assault! Assault! He dares place a finger on me!"

"What in the world is going on?" Asked the voice of Annabeth who went over to Reggie. She knelt down to him as he started crying. "Reggie, what's wrong?"

Reggie pointed a angry finger at Naruto, "That boy, dares to lay a finger on me! He assaulted me! He is like the spawn of the devil itself!" he cried.

Annnabeth frowned at Naruto as she stood up facing him, "What'd you do to him?"

"I don't know! A-All I did was just pushed in a friendly way." Naruto explained to his girlfriend. "After that, the kid just went maximum security traumatized child on me!"

Annabeth sighed, "Idiot," she muttered, "sweetie, Reggie hates it when other people other than the Athena cabin to touch him."

"The hell? I didn't know!" Naruto said with a frown. "How do you stop him?" he asked.

Annabeth got in a thinking position, "You must apologize to him."

Naruto rolled his electric blue eyes, "Damn, fine." he grumbled and knelt down to Reggie who was still crying. He looked up into the cabin only to be receiving death glares from the kids of Athena he faced Reggie. "Hey, Reggie. I-I'm sorry that I touched you. I was just being friendly to you." he was about to ruffle the son of Athena's hair but remembered what happened he kept his hand down.

Reggie sniffled, "Apology accepted."

"I just wanted to be your friend is all."

"Y-You wanted to be my friend?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course!"

Reggie then hesitated but he hugged Naruto. "It would be my honor to be a friend of yours, Naruto."

Naruto hugged Reggie back with a smile. "Great...that's awesome Reggie." he let got of Reggie and ruffled his hair then turned to Annabeth and Thalia. "Let's go to the training area, I bet that's where Clarisse, Grover, and Percy are." Annabeth nodded, the three walked away.

"That man was very inspirational." Reggie said with a small smile on his lips. "I want to be just like him when I am older." he then went inside the Athena cabin he got one last glance of Naruto then closed the door shut.

Thalia chuckled, "You handled that great." she told her brother in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto scoffed, "Of course I did. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, damn it!"

Annabeth ran her finger on his middle whisker on the left side of his cheek, he let out a low purr. "I see you and Thalia have gotten to know eachother."

Thalia shrugged, "Not really. But I can tell that he's a idiot, and never thinks at all."

Naruto was to busy purring at Annabeth's touch on his whisker to even reply to what Thalia said. "I know right. But once you get to know him, he's really sweet and caring." Annabeth told her best friend.

Thalia snickered, "I just can't believe that he's my brother. Half-brother I mean."

"You know, our friend Ino called her half-brother Percy well...her half-brother. But now she calls him her brother instead." Annabeth explained making imaginary circles around his whisker. "In a few days you'll be calling him your brother too." Thalia shot Annabeth a small smile. "I'm glad you're back."

Thalia then looked down in sadness as she ran her fingers through her pitch black hair. "I feel like I've abandoned you and the others..." a small tear ran down her cheek.

Annabeth stopped rubbing Naruto's whisker to embrace her best friend as they walked, "You didn't abandon us, you saved us. Everyone in Camp Half-Blood praises your heroism. You're a hero." she whispered to Thalia. She looked at Naruto who was yawning. "Even Naruto looks up to your bravery."

Thalia looked up to Naruto who was grinning with his arms behind his head as the sunlight hit him. What is up with this kid?

"You are such a little bitch!" Yelled the voice of Clarisse who ran after Ino. Naruto, Thalia, and Annabeth walked into the training area standing beside Percy and Grover.

Annabeth looked at the two teens, "Uhh, what's going on?" she asked them.

Percy snickered with his arms crossed, "Ino stole Clarisse lamer-I mean, 'maimer'."

"Sad, even Clarisse's own boyfriend calls her special spear lamer." Grover shook his head with a amused grin. He turned his head to see Thalia. "Thalia!" he went over to her and embraced her.

Thalia raised a brow, "Grover? Is this you?"

Grover let go of her, "Hellz yes!" he then posed flexing both his arms. "Guess you didn't recognize me because of my new and improved manliness, huh."

"What manliness?" Asked Ino who threw down Clarisse's spar to run up to Grover and place a quick kiss on his lips.

Thalia pointed at Ino with a smile, "Your girlfriend?" she questioned her best guy friend.

"Yeah." Grover nodded and winced as Ino pinched his cheek cooing at him. "I love her so very much..."

"Thank you Grovey." Ino giggled and pecked his cheek. She stopped and turned to Thalia and held out her hand. "Ino Yamanaka. Daughter of Poseidon." she introduced herself with a friendly smile.

Thalia shook Ino's hand, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus. But I guess you already knew that."

Ino then pointed at Percy with her thumb, "That's my little brother, Perseus Jackson."

"But," Percy began as he walked over to the two girls and he released their hands, "people call me 'Percy' for short."

Clarisse ran over to the group panting with sweat running down her face. "Ino...I am so going to kill your sea ass."

Ino cracked her neck then her knuckles. "Go ahead warrior bitch. I'm up for a quick workout."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Percy said breaking up the two from starting something. He placed his hands on Clarisse's shoulders. "Clarisse, what did we talk about?" he asked her gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Something about controlling my anger." Clarisse said through her teeth.

"Right." Percy nodded. "So now would be the time. So calm down, okay?"

"Okay." Clarisse then turned to Ino with a strained smile. "Ino...I forgive you. Please do not touch maimer unless I give you permission to do so...and I'm sorry for calling you a little bitch, a sea ass, fishsticks, and a motherfuc-"

"Okay!" Ino said raising her hands for Clarisse to stop. "Okay...okay...I forgive you. But I'm sorry too. Friends?" she asked with her hand held out.

Clarisse smiled and shook it, "Friends." she then yanked Ino close to her face so that they were now face-to-face, both girls glared at each other. "I'm totally gonna kill your sea ass." she whispered.

"I'm gonna do the same thing to you warrior bitch." Ino hissed at the daughter of Ares in a whisper. Ino yanked her hand from Clarisse's still glaring at her.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "That violent girl over there is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. This whole group of friends is called Team Demigod, but, we're missing a member...Tyson. Ino and Percy's brother, he's outside of Camp doing some business right now." he then stroked his chin. "I'm thinking of a quote for us...how about...'In Demigods we trust'? Catchy." he earned nods of approval from Percy and Grover.

Thalia walked up to Naruto, "What are you? The leader?"

"Pretty much." Naruto half grinned.

"Well, I like this little group." Thalia commented with a smirk. "I'll take it off your hands Naruto."

"What?" Naruto frowned he then smiled wiggling his index finger. "Oh nonononono. Sis, there are a few things I must explain to you. I'm the leader, and no offense...but you kind of lack leadership."

"Oh no." Grover and Annabeth muttered swallowing hard.

Thalia chuckled and was close in Naruto's face, "Why is that? It's kind of hard for me to lack leadership when my father is the leader of the Gods."

"He's my father too. You don't have the experience like I do."

"How about you tell me that with your fist?"

Naruto sniffed the air, "Is that a fight a smell? Because I'm loving the smell already."

"Come on pretty boy." Thalia backed up and waved her four fingers for him to strike her down. "Let's see what you got."

Grover grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Aye, Naru man, Thalia is a bit more skilled with her powers than you are. She'll kick your ass, big time!" he whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "If I can take down Kronos then I can take down my gothic sister." he shrugged off Grover's hand, the satyr sighed shaking his head. Naruto was inches away from being in front of Thalia he got in a fighting stance. "Since you are in fact a lady, you get first hit."

Thalia smirked a little, "Thanks, you're such a gentleman."

Naruto shrugged, "It's part of my-"

Thalia then kicked her foot into Naruto's gut causing him to cough out a little blood. He started panting trying to catch his breath, Thalia then grabbed the back of his collar she held him up and sent multiple punches in his chest/stomach, he grunted in pain. She threw him down onto the ground, he rolled some holding his stomach in pain catching his breath. Naruto then quickly made his favorite hand sign three clones of him appeared standing surprising his sister, the clones ran to Thalia. They jumped in different directions she looked all over getting aggervated with all his tricks the clones then formed a big ball Rasengan in one of the clones hands they ran it over to Thalia she jumped out of the way as the clones mistakenly thrust the sphere of energy into the abdomen of a male demigod who was putting away a spear. The Rasengan knocked him down and the clones fell ontop of him as thy popped. Thalia smirked she looked up and saw Naruto roaring with a Rasengan perfectly spinning in his palm.

Thalia then created a ball of lightning in her hand, Naruto saw this and his eyes sparkled but he focused. Thalia jumped up, she flew closer to her brother. The Rasengan and the sphere of lightning clashed together, all the campers in the training area eyes widened as they saw the power swirling together. A loud thunder was heard from the clouds causing everyone to back up some, the power was so powerful it got the attention of Zeus himself as he created more thunder and small lightning signaling for his children to stop fighting. The two powers bursts apart sending Naruto roughly onto the ground the same happened to Thalia, after a few seconds of groaning the two got up to their feet. Naruto growled he ran over to Thalia with a fist clenched he thrusted it at Thalia's face but she grabbed it she spun him around punching the blonde a few times in the back before pushing him to the ground.

Thalia waved her hands around as a bed of air lifted Naruto up she then made the air drop him over at some campers who were dueling. Thalia then summoned some lightning bolts down onto Naruto shocking him as he cried out in pain he gripped on the grass as he squeezed his eyes shut letting the pain die down. He gritted his teeth as some electricity coursed through his body, but he found himself standing up wiping a drip of blood off the side of his mouth using his arm. Naruto took out his bolt with a smirk he walked over to his sister all the campers stared at the two, he walked slowly over to Thalia coolly. He pointed his bolt at her panting.

"I win." He panted wiping a bead of sweat of his forehead.

She snickered, "How? All this time I've just been kicking your blonde ass."

"This time...I'll win."

Thalia then kicked the bolt out of his hand, she caught it and blasted some electricity at him knocking the blonde on his back hardly. Thalia threw the bolt next to him she picked him up and sent him a hard punch to the gut he gasped then she threw him back on the ground. The campers cheered at her victory while the rest of the team shook their heads at Naruto. Naruto felt some grass fall onto his face, his electric blue eyes cracked open some only to see a beautiful woman with long luscious red hair and gray eyes she gave him a grin similar to his. She dropped little bits of grass on his face.

 _"Oh come on! Are you that much of a loser?"_ Asked the woman who then paused dropping grass on his face to brush his blonde hair some. _"Blonde hair...just like your grandfather."_

Naruto closed his eyes softly then opened them to see Annabeth standing over him stroking the side of his face.

"Oh thank Gods." Annabeth smiled. "You're okay." she ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Where is she?" Naruto mumbled loud enough for Annabeth to hair. "T-The red hair woman...where'd she go?"

Annabeth raised a brow, "There was no red haired woman here."

Naruto nodded, "Yes there was...I-I saw her. She was standing over me dropping some grass on my face."

Annabeth shook her head, "There was nobody standing over you except for me. And I didn't drop grass on your face, it was probably just nothing."

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled. "Did I...did I win?" he asked his girlfriend.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, "Um...let's just say...that is a negative."

Naruto blinked with a sigh.

* * *

 **Here we are with chapter one of Book Three Titans Curse. I have decided that I will do it in my own image, but I will use some stuff from the books.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Duty Calls.**


	17. Duty Calls

**Jet rockets, flying pigs, all the other incredible things? Check! Fanfiction ready to be awesome? That is a check indeed.**

* * *

This day was not going as planned for Naruto Uzumaki...he got beat up by his sister who is now, the new leader for Team Demigod. Did not see that coming, when Naruto went to the Mess Hall, normally people would be clapping him on the back and chanting his name. But today no one did such thing, when he saw Thalia enter everyone canted her name, cheered for her, and clapped her on the back. Campers did that where ever she went which annoyed our favorite blonde. He decided to just hang and talk with Annabeth in his cabin while Clarisse and Ino hung out with Thalia. He was just glad it was night time and that ugh, Thalia, was invited to stay with Percy and Ino while Naruto cooled off some from what happened today.

Annabeth placed her hands on Naruto's hair as she began to kiss him, he placed his hands on her hips pulling them closer. He on purposely made Annabeth fall back on the couch letting him be on top of her, he kissed her jawline then trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"I...thought...that I...was suppose...to be...helping you..." Annabeth moaned out twirling her fingers in his sun kiss locks.

Naruto grinned, "You are..." he muffled into her neck then started back kissing it.

Annabeth smiled, "Well...if this...is helping you..."

Naruto stopped kissing her neck to look her in the eyes. "We have sex?"

"Oh Gods...I'm not sure." Annabeth said to him with her hands over her face. "We never really talked about it and...I dunno."

Naruto kissed her lips softly and rested his forehead on hers, "I want you to be my first." he whispered seductively.

"I want you to be my first too." Annabeth whispered back. She crashed her lips onto his as she began to take off her shirt and Naruto did the same with his shirt. His hands were on Annabeth's hips straddling her hips. Annabeth broke the kiss. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Are you afraid?" Naruto asked her staring into her steel eyes.

"Naruto, I heard it hurts." Annabeth told the blonde. "What if I...get pregnant?"

"You won't...I have some ya know, condoms in my room." Naruto assured her. "It only hurts for a little while. But then a few seconds later you'll be begging for more." he then kissed her right temple then her left. He pecked her neck and went down to her chest placing kisses on it all over moans escaped Annabeth's lips.

Annabeth's fingers raked on his lean abs, he grunted at the feeling but continued kissing her chest. He ran his tongue across her covered breast that was in a black bra, he did the same to her other breast which made her giggle some. Naruto's hands slid up to her back to unhook her bra, he did and slid his hands onto Annabeth's flat belly.

"You about to do something interesting?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

Naruto nodded, "Oh yes." he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, nose, then her lips. He looked Annabeth in her eyes. "I won't hurt you. That's a promise." he then tickled her stomach a little getting her to laugh a little he grinned down at his girlfriend.

Annabeth then grabbed Naruto's hips to flip them over, she leaned down to his ear. "I believe you...but how about I take control." she whispered in his ear seductively sending chills down his spine. she then sat up straddling his hips. "Don't move a muscle." she ordered with a smirk.

Naruto grinned, "Yes ma'am." _A little while ago she was afraid to do this! But now it's like she's trying to seduce me! Which I really don't mind. Wow...she can be a bad girl for a night, huh._ he thought feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"You staring at me?" Annabeth questioned him and pecked his jawline.

"Well duh. You're so beautiful...and gorgeous...and sexy...can't believe...I'm getting seduced by you..." Naruto moaned feeling Annabeth suck and kiss his neck. He sniffed Annabeth's hair. "Your hair smells so good...it smells like flowers..."

Annabeth nibbled his earlobe she lifted her head up and took off her unhooked bra she turned around to drop it on the ground. She then faced Naruto he felt himself about to have a nosebleed at seeing her chest. He had seen Annabeth naked sometimes when she wasn't looking, but this was his actual first time seeing her naked in front of him. Well, half naked. She caught him staring.

Annabeth stroked his chest, "See something you like?"

Naruto gulped, "Damn...do whatever you want to me. It doesn't matter, you can have all the control in the world."

"That's what I want to hear."

Annabeth captured his lips, she wrapped her arms behind his neck, he was about to place his hands on her waist but Annabeth broke the kiss and held down his hands. "What did I say about moving a muscle?" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto nodded, Annabeth let go of his hands. She then placed her arms behind his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. But then it got heated, she ran her fingers all through his hair messing it up which Naruto didn't mind at all. Annabeth licked his lips begging to go inside his mouth, he accepted letting her explore his mouth. Their tongues found each other and fought one another for dominance. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he felt her nipples getting harder. Her hands trailed down to his pants she slid them off of the blonde, she saw he was wearing orange stripe boxers.

All of a sudden he made a bucking motion causing the two to break the kiss with huge blushes on their faces. It was quiet for awhile, Naruto couldn't believe what he did at first. He was being so absent-minded...

"Do you want me Naruto?" Annabeth asked him with a smirk.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't want to have sex with you. So yeah, I want you...badly."

"Good."

Annabeth got off Naruto and stood up on the floor, she slid off her jeans so that now she was in her black panties. She then sat on her boyfriend's mid-section, she felt him getting an erection.

Naruto sighed, "Oh my Gods Annabeth...you got to let me touch you. Please. I'm desperate."

Annabeth squeezed his biceps, "Just be patient." she told him. "But if you can't be patient...you can always try-"

Naruto grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that he was on top of Annabeth. She glared at the blonde.

"What the hell Naruto!" Annabeth snapped at him.

"Don't worry...let's just enjoy each other." Naruto told the daughter of Athena who nodded.

Naruto went down to kiss Annabeth's stomach, she moaned loving the feeling. Naruto kissed Annabeth's breasts, he massaged her left breast and she gasped at the sensation. He flicked her hardened bud Annabeth moaned louder as he squeezed her left breast, he licked her right and suckled it. Her moans were music to Naruto's ears, it was like she was begging for me but couldn't use words to tell him.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, their sensitive spots touched one another getting moans from the young couple. He continued to devour her right breast and massage her left, he stopped and touched Anabeth's panties. She nodded for him to proceed he slid them off slowly showing her womanhood that was wet. Naruto swallowed hard looking at it. He was staring at his fully naked girlfriend.

Annabeth gestured at his boxers he winked at her before taking them off and throwing them on the floor next to the pile of clothes. Her eyes widened at his member, he grinned at her. Naruto and Annabeth saw that their sensitive spots were just a few inches away from touching, Annabeth nodded saying she was ready. He placed her hands on his shoulders he slowly went inside of her and she grunted a little.

Naruto looked into her steel eyes, "You ready?" he asked.

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded, "Yep...let's do this."

Naruto thrusted into her slowly getting a low grunt from Annabeth, he went a little faster and she cried out. First she felt pain but after a few more thrusts the pain soon turned into pleasure she moaned loving the sensation wrapping her arms behind his neck. Naruto saw that it was okay for him to speed up which he did, his pace quickened. After a few minutes of thrusting, he felt her walls closing in he grunted getting a few more thrust before both their climaxes took over. Sweat ran down both their bodies as they panted. Naruto found the strength to carry Annabeth bridal style into his room and dropped her into his bed, he collapsed on the next to Annabeth.

Annabeth panted and got under the covers, "That...was amazing..."

Naruto got under the covers too and wrapped his arms around Annabeth panting, "Yeah...oh my Gods...that was just awesome..." he then felt Annabeth snuggle close to him with her head on his chest that glistened with sweat, she then fell asleep. Naruto rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes going into a great slumber.

 ***With Grover And Ino/Morning***

It was eight in the morning, Grover and Ino already stopped by the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth wanted to hang out with them. But her cabin told them that she wasn't there, they decided to stop by Naruto's place to see if she was there. Grover knocked on the door.

"Aye yo, Naru!" Grover shouted and continued knocking on the door. "Get your ramen lovin' self up!"

Ino crossed her arms, "I bet they're sucking faces."

Grover nodded, "Yeah...probably." he lowered his fist. "Hey yo! Naruto! Get up!"

Inside Naruto's eyes cracked open hearing the yells of Grover, his electric blue eyes drifted over to see Annabeth snuggled up to him sleeping peacefully. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

 _You're so adorable right now._ Naruto thought and kissed the top of her head.

Ino placed a hand on Grover's shoulder wanting him to stop, she took a step forward and took a deep breath. "NARUTO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THERE OR I'M COMING IN TO DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR FRONT TEETH!" Naruto's eyes shot open as he heard that he jumped out of bed waking up Annabeth.

Annabeth turned half asleep to Naruto who quickly getting dress, "What's going on?" she asked in mumble loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Well," Naruto began and placed on some clean red boxers then some orange jean shorts, "our best friends Ino and Grover are outside." he opened his closet and pulled out a grey tank top and placed it on. "And we need to hurry and get out there before they find out that we slept together." he got out a mirror and some gel. He began to fix his hair bringing the spikes back in it. He got some cologne and sprayed it on himself.

Annnabeth yawned she stretched and got out of bed with the covers covering her body. "I don't have any clothes." she stated.

Naruto faced her, "Shit, that's right." he cursed. But he grabbed a black t-shirt with a red swirl on it, he grabbed some white panties and bra, and some tight jeans. He handed them to Annabeth. He started placing on his black sandals.

"Where'd you get the panties and bra?" Annabeth questioned him with a raised brow.

"Uh, let's say Percy and Grover dared me to go and steal some of your underwear from your cabin...sorry." Naruto apologized with a dust of pink on his cheeks.

"I can't be mad at you." Annabeth said to her boyfriend. "I mean I had sex with you." she smirked then winked at him as she dropped the covers off her body. Naruto grinned at seeing her naked once more in front of him. Annabeth saw this. "See something you like whiskers?" she teased.

"Can I get what I see?" Naruto asked her staring at her body with drool.

Annabeth placed on her panties then her bra, "Sorry whiskers, but not right now." she told him and he pouted. "Later maybe." his ears perked up with a grin. Annabeth smiled putting on the t-shirt and finally her jeans. Then she slipped on some shoes. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." he held her hand and walked out of the cabin. They were now in front of Grover and Ino.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Ino demanded. She then turned to Annabeth. "And what the heck were you doing here?"

Naruto and Annabeth looked at each other, "Uhh, science stuff/battle strategy." the two told Ino and Grover at the same time. They looked at each other once more. "Battle strategy/Science stuff."

"Battle strategy and science stuff...fascinating." Grover said nodding his head slowly with his arms folded on his chest. He turned to Naruto. "Hey Naru man, you mind you going to Chiron with me? He called me down for something."

"Sure." Naruto smiled then he turned to Annabeth. "I'll see you later, sweetie." he kissed her on the cheek and went with Grover.

Ino turned to Anabeth, "You're coming with me then."

"To where?"

Ino scoffed, "Does it even matter? Come on." she grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her to where they were going.

* * *

Naruto and Grover arrived at Chiron's office.

"Yo! Chiron." Grover greeted the centaur with a smile before shutting the door.

Chiron closed his book and took off his glasses, "Grover," he then saw Naruto, "I see you have invited Naruto to accompany you here."

"That isn't a problem is it?" Naruto asked carefully.

Chiron shook his head then placed his book and glasses down on his desk. "Now, Grover, have you heard about the satyrs leaving Camp to search for more half-bloods?" he asked the young satyr.

"Yes sir." Grover nodded.

"As sad as it is for me to tell you this...but you must also go on the search." Chiron told Grover who's eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" Grover said. "M-My friends! Team Demigod! My girlfriend!" he then wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Bro, this man right here!" he gestured to Naruto with a panicked expression.

Chiron sighed, "Grover, this is a quest that every satyr must apply to."

"How long do these things take exactly?" Naruto asked Chiron.

"Days, weeks, months...years even!" Chiron told Naruto. "We are running low on demigods...there maybe more out there."

Grover's eye twitched, "I can't believe this! But I'm just a sixteen year old satyr!"

"You did not react like this when you searched for demigods when you were just...a er-boy...satyr. Yes, a boy satyr."

"That's because I barely had friends! Not to mention that I didn't have a girlfriend or a team!"

"I am so sorry Grover..." Chiron said in a calming tone to Grover. "You must leave tomorrow."

Grover sighed and angrily went outside leaving Naruto and Chiron alone.

"Naruto," Chiron stopped Naruto from following Grover, "please let Grover know that even though he has more people than he already had to care about him...that he mustn't lack his duties of a satyr."

Naruto glanced down but nodded, he walked out closing the door shut behind him. He then followed Grover who had a angered look.

Naruto was about to speak but Grover stopped him. "Aye Naru, lemme stop ya right there." Grover stopped walking to face his favorite blonde friend. "I don't want to go on this crappy quest but...I have to. Or they'll do..." he shivered trailing off.

"Or they'll do what?" Naruto questioned his best goat friend. Grover placed a hand over his mouth he leaned over to Naruto's ear whispering a few things to the blonde. Naruto grimaced. Grover pulled back moving his hand. "Oh my Gods! They'll do that?!"

"Yep." Grover nodded then wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffled. "Did that to ol' pappy goat."

"'Pappy Goat?'" Naruto repeated with an amused grin.

"Yeah, my grandpa goat."

"So...you're grandfather was a goat?" Naruto asked Grover he nodded.

Grover playfully pushed Naruto, "Naw man! My grandgoats were satyrs just like me. So is momma goat and daddy goat."

Naruto nodded, "Mhm, so what you're saying is all satyrs call their relatives 'goats'?"

"Duh!"

"Don't you think that's a little offensive?" Naruto asked Grover with a snicker. Grover thought a moment then shook his head. "So what? You and Ino's children are gonna address you as 'momma goat' and 'daddy goat'?"

"Of course dude!"

Naruto shook his head chuckling, "You satyrs are something else."

"This is why I don't want to go on that quest!" Grover cried. "You're laughin' it up and I'm telling you satyr culture...I'm gonna miss you and the guys."

"This is a quest you have to go on." Naruto told Grover and placed his hand on Grover's shoulder. Naruto shot Grover his famous toothy grin. "You're Grover Underwood! Finding demigods in this cold harsh world is your kind of style! You are awesome even without Team Demigod by your side...spread your goat wings and be awesome!"

Grover sniffled, "You're so inspirational." Naruto winked he pulled Naruto in a friendly hug which Naruto accepted by hugging back. He then sniffed Naruto and his eyes widened. "Um...Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Did you happen to have sex with a girl by any chance?" Grover questioned Naruto with a grin ready for details.

Naruto flushed and jumped off Grover, "H-How'd you know?"

"You should've showered this morning bro." Grover chuckled. "You got the smell of sex. Plus I'm a satyr, I have a great nose." he pointed at his nose. "It was with Annabeth, how was she?"

Naruto sighed, "'Kay I'll tell you...at first she was scared, next she was like a...seductive person, and finally...she danced on my, ya know." he winked at Grover gesturing to his lower section. Naruto seemed to have a bit of bragging in his voice.

"Ooh!" Grover grinned then high fived the blonde. "This dude's got mass skills in bed!"

Naruto shrugged lightly with a smirk, "What can I say? Some people got it...some just don't." he then patted Grover's shoulder. "Did you and Ino have a pow pow yet?"

Grover shook his head, "Not yet...but we're planning on doing it."

Naruto nodded, "Nice. How about I let you go and pack up for your quest."

"Alright Naru." Grover smiled. "Man you know how it is." he then trotted away to his cabin leaving Naruto.

Naruto snickered, "He is one crazy satyr." he scratched his chin. "Huh, just now realized that he talks kind of gangster like..." he then turned around. "Ah!" he screamed at seeing a woman almost his height, long luscious straight red hair, gray eyes, fair skin, and a yellow dress. She looked familiar. "Hey, wait a minute...you're the girl that dropped the grass on my face yesterday."

The red hair woman giggled, _"Wow! You are such an idiot...almost like your father."_

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I am not a idiot!"

 _"Really? How about I show you why you are an idiot."_ The woman offered. She cleard her throat. _"First off...you shouldn't have fought that giant snake two years ago on your way here to Camp. If you just went the rest of the group, then you would be with them hanging out with them. But noo, you had to fight the snake. Typical you, actually sounds like something Zeus would do come to think. Second off, you should have waited to tell Annabeth you were Zeus' spawn. Third off, you should have never dated Annabeth. Fourth off, you should have been a lone hero. Fifth off, you should not have fought Thalia. Sixth off, the biggest mistake of all! You shouldn't have been the one to take Annabeth's virginity and let her take yours."_

Naruto frowned, "Okay lady, I'll respond to the all six things you just said! One: If I went with the others then that snake would have killed us! And I don't give a rats ass if those guys left me for this Camp! Because I have new friends and one of those friends from my old group of friends, Ino, had the sense to be with me! Two: I'm glad I told Annie that I was the son of Zeus! Plus I felt like telling her! Three: Dating Annabeth was the best damn greatest decision I've ever made! I'll never regret it! Four: Being a lone hero for what? Just to get all the credit for something? No, I like being a part of a group of friends that can also share the glory. Fifth: I may feel like a loser for fighting Thalia and losing! But I stood my ground even though I lost! Six: I'm happy that I was Annie's first time and that she was mine! She was great! And I wanted to show my love for her. So there! You're just jealous of my awesomeness! And you've probably never had sex with anyone before!"

The woman knitted her red brows at Naruto, _"You brat! You know nothing! You'll regret dating Annabeth! After what she is going to do to you...and I did sleep with someone! It was your father! I was fifteen in fact!"_ she shouted poking Naruto in the chest. But she realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You...slept with Zeus?" Naruto raised a golden brow. He processed everything she said his electric blue eyes widened. "A-A-Are you my...m-mother?" he asked the woman in a shaky voice.

 _"I was fifteen...I ran away from this other world. The Shinobi world, I came to this world and Zeus found me. We fell in love, but he was in the form of a eighteen year old. He told me who was after a few months of sleeping with each other, he revealed his true self to me. I still loved him. Even though I was young...I wanted to have his child. I was pregnant...Zeus was happy. When I went into labor, the spirit of the powerful Nine tailed Fox Spirit tried to get out of me. When you were born, it was the best day of my life. Then this mysterious man showed up when your father was trying to close the seal on my stomach...the man fought us...the seal opened...the Fox was released...your father defeated the man...he sealed the Fox inside of you...me, you, and your father spent months together as a happy family until his brother, your uncle, Poseidon was in the mortal too long and was becoming human. Zeus had to go, he ordered for Poseidon to go and made the law for Gods to never see their children after they were born. I was left alone with you in New York...I started doing terrible things. Things I'm not proud of, one of them was abandoning you. I'm so sorry Naruto...I can't do this. I must leave."_ She began to fade away.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait! At least tell me," she then left, "your name..."

* * *

 **Here it is guys. Next chapter will be coming!**

 **Rescue Operation? Messed Up**


	18. Rescue Operation? Messed Up

**This chapter will officially...'sniffle' BLOW YOUR MIND!**

* * *

Just weeks later, Camp got a distress call from Grover who informed Chiron and Dionysus that he found two half-bloods at Bar Harbor, Maine. The half-bloods were siblings and they were located at Westover Hall. Chiron called for Team Demigod to join Grover at Westover Hall. Naruto asked Rhea if she could drive them to their destination which she agreed to do.

Rhea found a Kia van that was red, she buckled up in the drivers seat. Ino was in the passengers seat on her phone playing some games mostly because she bored as hell. Percy and Clarisse were in the back with Thalia. While Naruto and Annabeth were in theback snuggling together, Percy and Clarisse did the same. Thalia just looked out the window as the van began to drive off going to Westover.

As they reached Bar Harbor a blizzard of some sort appeared but they were able to keep driving. Rhea was nervous so she decided to talk some since talking helped her to stay calm.

"So, Percy." Rhea smiled gripping the steering wheel. "How are you and Clarisse doing in your relationship?" she asked the couple. She didn't get a response. "Ino, see what those two are doing if you will."

Ino looked up from her phone and nodded she looked back only to see Percy and Clarisse having a hot make out session. She whistled, "Wow little brother, you have mad liplock game." she teased Percy who flushed and stopped kissing Clarisse.

"Damn you, Ino." Clarisse growled at the light blonde.

"Grandma wants to know how your relationship is going." Ino grinned.

"Um...good." Percy said.

Rhea nodded and drummed her fingers on the wheel, "Have you two been sexually confused?" she asked the young couple.

The two flushed, Ino burst out laughing she began texting some people at Camp about what Rhea asked her brother and best friend/rival. Naruto laughed with Annabeth and Thalia just glanced at Percy and Clarisse who were getting brighter. Soon they finally arrived at their destination. Thalia wiped the fog off the van window.

"Yep, oh yeah, this'll be totally fun." Clarisse muttered with sarcasm.

Westover Hall looked like an evil knights castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows, and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frost forest on one side and the grey churning ocean on the other side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Rhea asked.

"Nah, granny, we're good." Naruto smiled.

"I just want to come with you all!" Rhea cried out surprising the group.

Percy scratched the top of his head, "Grandma...that's super nice and all but..." he looked at Naruto.

"But you're not as...young...as you use to be." Naruto strained out. He didn't want to hurt Rhea's feelings.

"I fought with all of you seven months ago when we were fighting Kronos and those evil demigods!" Rhea pointed out. "I just...I just want to fight again. Like the good old days. I want some excitement in my life before I pass on."

Ino blinked, "Grandma, you cannot die just from being old! You're a Titaness! You've been alive for millennia, Zeus forbids, eons of years!"

Rhea's bottom lip quivered, "I-I-I j-just wanted," she sniffled feeling a tear about to form in her eye, "t-t-to go..."

"Guys, she's about to cry grandma tears." Clarisse warned the group. "I maybe Ares daughter but grandma tears are on of the things that hit my weak spot."

Naruto sighed, "Granny I'm sorry but you can't-"

Thalia pushed him out of the way, "I'm the leader remember?" Naruto growled feeling steam rising from his head from all the anger. She turned to Rhea. "Of course you can come, grandma."

Rhea's eyes widened, "Really?!" she opened the van door and jumped out. She then opened the door for the group. She went over into the trunk of the van while the group got out of the van.

Naruto nudged Thalia she frowned at him, "What the h-e-double hockey sticks is wrong with you? We can't bring granny. She kind of lacks fighting experience."

Thalia snickered, "She's great help and a great addition to the team." she ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't be upset that she can fight way better than you." she walked over to the trunk and Naruto clenched his jaw.

Clarisse whistled at seeing what was in the trunk, "Sweet weapons." she complimented.

Rhea smiled, "Some stuff I picked up. Some are from the Trojan War in fact. And other places." she picked up a silver Celestial sword that shined. "This was the sword Paris used fighting King Menelaus for Helen, my granddaughter. But Paris was losing in the battle so his brother stepped in and attacked Menelaus, then the war started. A tragic love story as I would say." she gave the sword to Clarisse.

Percy took out his pen, "This is the only weapon I need."

Naruto took Electro out his belt twirling it around, "This is the only weapon I need too." he then took out his bolt. "And this of course."

Thalia rubbed her bracelet, "I probably need a sword." she muttered.

"Hold on," Rhea rumbled through the weapons and pulled out a golden dagger, "ahh, this was a birthday present from Hephaestus. I still feel guilty for poking that poor mortal man's eye out..." she bit her lip and gave it to Thalia who happily accepted it.

"A knife of some sort is fine." Annabeth told Rhea.

Rhea pulled out a bronze knife. "This belonged to Perses."

"Perseus's son?" Annabeth asked the Mother of The Olympians. Rhea nodded.

"I don't need a weapon. My fists are all the weapons I need." Ino said with a smirk and kissed both her fists.

Rhea took out a silver dagger for her to use. "Alright...let's g-" Naruto cut off by Thalia.

"Um, I say the cool lines." Thalia told the blonde. "Alright...let's go." she walked forward with everyone else following her, Naruto grumbled following her.

Thalia decided to be a little nice to Naruto she walked backwards to his side. "Our grandma seems more like a mom don't you think? I really don't mind that, she's seems cool for a mom."

Naruto swallowed, "Yeah...what about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?" he wished he hadn't asked her that. She gave him an intense evil look that scared him some, add up her punk get-up and black eyeliner...scary.

"If that was any of your business, Naruto-"

Ino interrupted. "We better get ourselves in there before I turn into a Ino-sickle." she hugged herself for warmth. "Plus Grover will be waiting."

Thalia shivered and looked up at the castle. "You're right. I hope these two demigods are worth the travel."

"Man this place doesn't look good." Percy breathed out created a fog with his breath.

"I'm okay with things like this...I hope they have little kids here." Clarisse smirked evily.

Percy turned to her with a raised brow, "Why?"

Clarisse snickered, "So I can 'em wedgies." the group blinked t her. "Hey, I maybe a part of this fuddy duddy group, but I till get to be mean and sarcastic. I'm not goin' goody goody just like that if that's what you guys were thinking."

The oak doors creaked open, the group walked in the entry hall with a swirl of snow behind them.

"Whoa." Was all Naruto and Percy could say. Ino took out her phone and took a picture of the entry hall awestruck.

The place was huge! The walls were lined with weapon displays and battle flags! Battle axes, antique rifles, and a bunch of other stuff. Westover was a military school but, it seemed a little overkill. Literally.

Clarisse grinned at the weapons, "Oh my Gods yes...I wonder if some of that stuff can fit into my bookbag."

Naruto gripped his bolt sensing something was wrong with this place...something dangerous. He also gripped Electro just in case, his eyes glanced over to Thalia who was rubbing her silver bracelet thinking the same thing Naruto was. A fight was coming.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where-"

The doors behind us slammed shut.

Naruto gulped, "O-Okay..." he mumbled. "We can stay awhile, right?" his ears perked up when he heard music echoing from across the hall. It sounded almost like dancing music.

The group stashed their bookbags behind some pillars and ran down the hallway. the group hadn't gone very far when they heard footsteps, a man and a woman marched out from the shadows. They both had short gray hair, black military style uniforms, and with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache and the man had a clean shave, weird. They walked stiffly.

"Well?" the woman said in a demanding tone. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto cleared his throat he placed on a thin black mustache an puffed out his chest, "Yes...yes...indeed...it has been brought to my attention that this school is amazingly incredible. It is hip, Zeus forbids, awesome! Why I have dialed up my old friend Queen Elizabeth to tell her about this amazing castle of a school. I now show you...the Queen." he lightly bowed gesturing to Rhea who decided to play along. She got her coat and used it as a royal robe she walked slowly all fancy like up to the man and woman. Naruto spoke in a nasal british voice. "My name is Sir Franklin William Duskington."

Rhea held out her hand for the man and woman to kiss it, "Charmed." she greeted them in a british voice. She saw they didn't kiss her hand so she quickly took it back. "A very nice school you have here. Ma'am we were-"

"Aha!" the man snapped making Naruto and Rhea jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!" he told them in a French accent. He was tall, he had a hawkish face, his nose flared up when he talked, and his eyes were different colors. One was brown and the other was blue.

The group gulped as they thought that they were going to be thrown out into the snow. But Thalia stepped forward she did something very weird, she snapped her fingers. Naruto wasn't sure if everyone else heard it but the sound was loud and sharp, it ranged through his ears. Then he felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand across the room, it washed over a everyone making the banners flap.

Thalia smiled softly, "Oh, but we're not visitors, sir." she said in a nice tone. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia, Naruto, Annabeth, Clarisse, Ino, and Percy. We're in the tenth grade. And Rhea is the teacher here."

The male teacher narrowed his two colored eyes, Naruto had no idea what Thalia was thinking, he was literally cursing her out in his mind for doing that. The group was so going to be thrown out for lying, landing in the snow. But the man seemed to be hesitating.

The man looked at the woman. "Mrs. Gottschalk, do you know these students and teacher?"

Naruto snickered at the name, _Got Chalk? Ha! Damn I want to laugh so bad right now..._ he thought with a grin.

The woman blinked like she was woken up from some kind of trance. "I...yes. I believe I do, sir." she frowned at all of us. "Naruto, Annabeth, Ino, Thalia, Percy, Clarisse, what are you doing away from the gymnasium? And Mrs. Rhea, shouldn't you be supervising?"

Before any of the members could answer that, Grover came running up to us breathless. "Oh thank goodness! Dudes, you made it! You-" he stopped short hand when he saw the teachers. "Mrs. Gottschalk...Dr. Thorn! Dr. T! Thorny from the block! What's up my brother?" he had his hand out but Dr. Thorn rolled his eyes. He put his hand back. "I uh-"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" the man named Dr. Thorn asked Grover. His tone made it sound like he detested Grover. "What do you mean they made it? These students live here."

Grover swallowed hard. "Yes sir, Dr. Thorn. Dr. T! Thorny from the block! When I said they made it I meant...the punch! Delicious bro! The punch is bompin man! And these peeps right here made it!" Dr. Thorn glared at Grover and the group.

Mrs. Gottschalk looked dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along! All of you! You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"

Grover nodded with smile. "Alright, Mrs. Gottschalk! Mrs. Gotts! Gotty from the block!"

"Please don't do that." Mrs. Gottschalk told Grover. He nodded.

The group left following Grover as he lead the group to the direction of the music.

Naruto went over to Thalia, "Hey, how the heck did you do that finger snap thing?" he asked in a low voice.

"You mean the Mist? I thought you were so high and mighty, thought Chiron would've shown it to you, hero." Thalia told Naruto a bit surprised.

Naruto felt a lump in his throat, why did Chiron show Thalia that and not him? Grover hurried to a double door, it had GYM written on the glass. Even though Naruto had Dyslexia he could read some.

"Man, that was close." Grover smiled at the group. "Thank the Gods you're all here!" he then saw Ino. He smirked. "Even my baby girl showed up with her fine, fine, fine self!"

Ino giggled she playfully swatted Grover's chest, "Babe stop! The group is here!"

Grover pecked Ino's cheek his eyes lit up when he saw Rhea he held out his hand, "Aw no! Rhea's here! Rhea come on! Rhea! R girl! Rhe-Rhe from 'da block! What up girl?"

Rhea shook Grover's hand and they did their friend hand shake, "I'm fine Grover. Groves! Gro from the block!" she chuckled. "Let me stop, I'm too old for your young people stuff."

"You are not old Rhea!" Grover told her. "You better quit that lyin'!"

"So, what's up about those demigods?" Percy questioned his teammate.

Grover nodded, "Yeah, yeah...so you know how I found two? The two are a brother and a sister, I don't their parentage, but they're strong. The girl is twelve and the boy is ten. We're running out of time. I need help, like, maximum help. Who can do the job better than Team Demigod? You all are my homies."

"What's the problem dude?" Naruto asked facing Grover. "Monsters?"

Grover looked nervous, "One." he told Naruto. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm not sure he will let them leave campus without findin' out. It maybe our last chance guys! Every time I try to get close to them, BAM! He's always there! Blockin' me! I dunno what the hell to do!"

Grover looked at Thalia desperately, this kind of got Naruto upset. Grover looked to Naruto for answers, even though Naruto wasn't that bright. But Thalia had more experience fending off monsters than anyone in the group, even Rhea! So it's natural if Grover turned to Thalia for answers right now.

"Right. These half-bloods are at the dance?" Thalia asked Grover.

"Oh no, they're driving in a race car...OF COURSE THEY'RE AT THE DANCE!" Clarisse said to Thalia with dry sarcasm. Thalia frowned at Clarisse. "What? Naruto told me to say it, he gave ten bucks to do it and three Drachmas." Thalia then glared at Naruto who rolled his electric blue eyes at his sister.

Thalia sighed, "Then let's dance." she smiled. "Where's this monster at?"

Grover sweat dropped, "You just met him...it's Vice Principal Dr. Thorn..."

The group went inside the gymnasium. It had red and black balloons all over the gym floor, boys were strangling each other and kicking one another in the face, and girl were moving around in football huddles going to poor guys and smearing lipstick all over their face not to mention throwing glitter and streamers in their face.

Two girls grabbed Naruto's arms with grins fluttering their eyes.

"Um, hello?" Naruto mumbled.

The brown haired girl giggled, "Wow! I love your eyes! And those are some cute whiskers for a handsome guy."

The black haired girl also giggled, "You are so hot! Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"No! He's dancing with me! aren't you babe? Tell her!" The brown haired girl frowning pulling Naruto.

"I-"

"No!" The black haired girl snapped. She pulled Naruto. "He's my boyfriend! Aren't honey?"

Naruto growled and yanked his arms from them, "Excuse me ladies! But I have a girlfriend!"

"It's me." Said the voice of Annabeth who hooked her arm to Naruto's walking away with him.

Naruto smiled down at her, "Thank you, sweetie."

Annabeth shrugged with a smile, "It was nothing, whiskers. I just didn't want them to dance with you."

"Jealous?"

Annabeth punched him in the arm he started chuckling not feeling a thing.

Grover nodded, "There they are." he pushed his way through a group of kids arguing. The team was beside Grover he pointed at a boy and girl. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl named Bianca wore a floppy green hat, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy named Nico was obviously her little brother, they both had dark silky hair, olive oil skin, and they used their hands a lot when they talked. Nico was shuffling some trading cards and Bianca was scolding him about it. She kept looking around as if she sensed something was wrong.

"Do they...I mean, have you told them?" Annabeth asked Grover.

Grover shook his head. "Nah. You know how it is...put 'em in more danger. Once they realize who they are, swoosh, scents become stronger."

He looked at Naruto and he nodded. Naruto never really knew what half-bloods smelled like, he thought that they smelled like chicken or ham. All he knew was the more powerful demigod you were more monsters would hunt you for their lunch.

Naruto punched his fist into his palm, "So let's grab em', sack em', and get the hell out of here." he started forward but Thalia grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. Dr. Thorn slipped out of the doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in my direction and it looked like his blue glowed. Naruto could tell the Mist didn't work on Thorn, he knew who they were. And why they were here.

"Don't look at the kids." Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. we need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay, great and powerful leader. One question though...how do we even throw him off the scent?"

Thalia sighed, "We're six powerful demigods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing? You're kidding right?" Clarisse said.

Thalia then cocked her head to the side and grimaced. "Ugh, who chose Wiz Khalifa?"

Grover had a hurt look. "I did..."

Thalia shook her head still grimacing, "Oh my Gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

Grover frowned, "Green the what now?"

Ino grabbed Grover's hand, "Forget that. Let's dance."

"But can't dance!"

"You can if I'm leading your ass!" Ino grinned. "Let's go goat boy." Grover yelped as Ino pulled him to the dance floor.

Rhea smiled, "Thalia, I'm going to show these young ones how we use to get down and funky back in the day." she cracked her neck then took out her earrings. "Hold my rings!" she gave them to Thalia and pulled her granddaughter out to the dance floor.

Clarisse then winked at Percy who saw this. "No, no, no. I-I-I can't dance, I'm horrible at it. Really, ask my second grade teacher." Percy explained to his girlfriend.

"I understand, sexy stuff." Clarisse nodded in understanding expression. "Oh wait...I forgot I was me. We're goin' out to that floor!" she grabbed Percy's hand dragging him to the dance with a wicked smile.

Annabeth smiled.

Naruto loved her smile he grinned, "What?" he asked the daughter of Athena.

"It's just cool to have Thalia back is all."

Naruto grumbled, "Oh, her..."

 _Go to the bathroom..._

Naruto groaned at the voice thinking it was his father, but the voice sounded feminine. "Annie, I'll be right back. Gotta go, to the ya know. Bathroom." she nodded he rushed into the boys bathroom he went in there and saw only a toilet. It was just one room and no other stalls. He sighed looking around.

 _"Well it's about time you showed up."_ Said the red haired woman who was somehow his mother.

Naruto screamed he turned to her, "The fuc-? You left three weeks ago! Without saying goodbye!"

The red haired woman looked down and sighed, _"I guess I should tell you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. There! You happy now?"_

"You could've told me that three weeks ago, and that's a beautiful name."

The woman named Kushina chuckled lightly, _"Well, that makes you the second man to compliment my name."_

Naruto then felt this happy feeling in his stomach he shook his head. "Um, what did you exactly mean by...you did bad things that you're not proud of?" he questioned.

 _"Oh, that...well, when Zeus left for Olympus, I was real low on money plus I had to take care of you. So I decided to...to...sleep with guys. Whenever I slept with them I got paid from them, one time guy brought some drugs over. We used them, smoked them, all of a sudden I got caught up in drugs. I started buying drugs from drug dealers and all, one day Zeus showed up and saw that I was smoking. We fussed and he threatened to take you away but I ran away...I left you at this park and then two hours later when I came back you were gone. I thought you were dead, I then started drinking alcohol 'cuz I was so devastated. Four years later, I got a visit from Apollo he said I looked sexy then we started sleeping with each other often then I got pregnant again. I had another half-blood child. You have a half-brother Naruto. He's twelve right now."_

Naruto felt his electric blue eyes become watery. "You're lying...right? This is a mom joke right?"

Kushina shook her head, _"I'm not lying...I appeared here because he is here. And he is with your two little half-sisters. Your brother's name is Adam, your sisters their names are Sarah and Haley. Sarah and Haley's father is also Apollo. Sarah is ten years old and Haley is four years old. Adam got angry with me one day so he took Sarah and Haley away and they ran away. But I think that they might be here."_

"Get the fuck out of my face." Naruto muttered.

 _"Naruto-"_

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kushina saw his eyes were blood red and his pupils turned into fang like slits. It was the Ninetails. "You are nothing but a prostitute! No, no, no! You're a fucking slut! A whore! I hate you! You chose drugs, alcohol, and men over me! Even your other kids! I get you were struggling but...why? Why choose the hard way?" Kushina dropped her head down. "Whatever Drachma you're using to contact me...throw it away! I never wanna speak to you again!" he stormed out of the bathroom pushing through people he went over to Annabeth who at a table drinking some punch. He swung his head to where the di Angelo siblings were and they were gone.

Annabeth placed her cup down, "You're back-"

"The kids, they're gone!"

Annabeth shot up from her seat, "What?! They were there a few minutes ago!"

"Well they aren't there now...damn." Naruto exhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend concerned as she cupped the side of his face.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "when I was in the bathroom my mother showed up. She was telling me stuff about her past, she also told me she was a slut, whore, addicted to drugs and alcohol, oh and did I forget? I have three half-siblings from Apollo that are at this very dance."

Annabeth hugged Naruto, "It's okay...we'll find them. I promise, they're probably wherever Nico and Bianca are." she let go of him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you and I'll never leave you."

Naruto half smiled, "I love you too, and I will never leave you either." he then smiled fully. "That's a promise damn it." he whispered to her. "Come on." he then paused and thought about how Thalia saved the day a lot of times today. He frowned. "Stay here and find the rest of the group." he took out Electro. "I'm hunting for a monster." he walked out the gym.

Annabeth inhaled and exhaled then began looking for the rest of the group members.

The door lead Naruto into a dark hallway, he heard sounds of scuffling up ahead and painful grunts. This made him take out his bolt gripping on both weapons. Naruto jogged down the corridor when he got to the end no was there. He opened a door that lead him back to the entry hall, he cursed under his breath. Naruto was completely turned around he didn't see Dr. Thorn or the di Angelo kids, he then looked at the other side of the room he jumped a little when he spotted the di Angelo's with a boy and two girls.

The boy had long dark brown hair that stopped at the middle of his back, he had mixed skin, gray eyes and he had some bangs over his eyes, he had a handsome youth. The girl that was about the boy's height had straight dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, fair skin, and she was beautiful youth. The smaller girl had shoulder length red shiny hair, fair skin, sparkling ocean blue eyes, and she was a beautiful youth.

Naruto advanced slowly lowering his weapons he was in front of the kids with a friendly grin. "It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you. I am going to help you." they didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. _What's wrong with them? And where the heck is Dr. Thorn? Maybe he was just too much of a chicken, he was scared of me. I know he is._ he thought. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your hero, I'm going to take you out of here and get you to a safe place!"

Bianca's eyes widened her fists clenched, it was only too late until Naruto realized what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me. Naruto swirled around and something struck him sharply in his right shoulder. Pain exploded through his shoulder, a force like a huge hand yanked him backwards and slammed him in the wall. Naruto slashed his bolt but there was nothing to hit.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki," Dr. Thorn began, "I know who you are."

Naruto tried to free his shoulder, his coat and jacket were pinned down to the wall by some kind of spike a black dagger like a projectile about a foot long. It grazed the skin of Naruto's shoulder it passed through his clothing and skin. Blood leaked down from his injured shoulder the wound burned. It felt like...Poison.

Naruto tried to concentrate. He could not pass out. "Bastard...turd...you'll pay..." he groaned feeling his shoulder throb more and more.

A dark silhouette now moving towards us. Dr. Thorn stepped out of dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth, his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of Naruto's sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym. I hate dances." Dr. Thorn said to the blonde.

Naruto snorted, "Is it because you never got went to one?"

A second projectile shot somewhere from behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was like an invisible person was behind him throwing knives. Next to Naruto, the dark brown haired girl yelped. The second thorn scratched her cheek and hit the wall. She was on the verge of crying but held herself back.

"All six of you will come with me." Dr. Thorn told them. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

* * *

 **This was a longer chapter. But here you go! What do you think about Naruto having half siblings? And no, Kushina is not a Goddess. She contacted Naruto because their spirits are kind of connected, since she held the Ninetails spirit and he now has it...it's kind of like their spirits are you know connected.**

 **Next Chapter Title: Vice Principal Got Some Moves!**


	19. Vice Principal Got Some Moves!

**I have prophecy...that this chapter will officially start now!**

* * *

Naruto didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was...but he was damn fast!

Naruto closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Uzumaki?" Dr. Thorn hissed. "Keep moving your legs!"

Naruto opened his eyes glaring at Dr. Thorn he began to shuffle forward. "I would...but it's my shoulder." he clenched his fist. "It burns like crap."

"Bah! My poison won't kill you! It causes pain!" Dr. Thorn spat. "Walk! Come on! Walk!"

Thorn herded them outside where it was still snowing, Naruto closed his eyes concentrating. The image of Grover showed up he remembered five months ago when Grover did this empathy link between him and Naruto. He has never contacted Grover, would it even work if Grover was awake? It wouldn't hurt just to try.

 _Grove-ster! Get your goat ass out here! Thorn is kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike throwing maniac! Come on! Help us!_ he shouted in his mind.

Thorn marched the group into the woods. The group took a snowy path dimly lit by old fashioned lamplights. Naruto's shoulder ached as the cold wind blew on it.

"There is a clearing up ahead. We will summon your ride." Thorn told them.

The little red haired girl sniffled, "W-where are we going?" she demanded. "What ride?"

"Silence you insufferable girl!" Dr. Thorn hissed at the red haired girl who began to silently cry with tears rushing down her face.

"Don't talk to my little sister that way jerk!" The dark brown haired boy said to Thorn. His voice quivered.

Naruto smirked, _Kid has guts..._ he thought.

Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that wasn't human, Naruto snickered at the growl. He was pretending to be a good little captive. But he was projecting his thoughts to get Grover's attention.

 _Aluminum cans! Cheese! Apples! Ino is your girlfriend that you love very much! Damn it, Grove-ster! Get your furry goat ass out here! Bring Team Demigod!_ Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Halt." Thorn said.

The woods opened up. The group reached a cliff overlooking the sea, the group looked up in the sky and saw dark clouds rumbling with thunder and lightning. Naruto looked down at the sea but only saw Mist and darkness, he looked up once more at lightning he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up some. Dr. Thorn pushed the captives towards the edge, Naruto would have fell but the little red haired girl caught him.

"Thanks." Naruto murmured with his famous smile.

"I'm Haley." The red haired girl revealed as Haley greeted Naruto she pointed at the dark brown haired boy. "That's my big brother Adam," she pointed at the girl next to him, "and that's my big sister Sarah."

Bianca turned to Naruto who had wide eyes, "What is he?" she asked the blonde getting his attention. "How in the world do we fight him?"

"Uh...I'm still thinking about that."

"I'm scared." Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with a green toy soldier.

"Stop talking!" Thorn yelled at them. "Face me!" The group turned facing him. His two tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something out from his coat, Naruto thought it was switchblade, but it was a walkie-talkie. He pressed the side button. "The package, it is ready to deliver." there was a garbled reply. Naruto looked up at the sky wondering if he could use his air to blast them out of here. His eyes sparkled at the thunder and lightning. Dr. Thorn laughed getting Naruto to turn to him. "By all means, son of Zeus, jump! There is the power you hunger for! Blast yourself up to the sky in the lightning and thunder! Save yourself!"

Sarah turned to Naruto, "What did he call you?"

"I'll explain later." Naruto mumbled to her.

"You do have a plan right?" Sarah asked him.

 _Grover! Uh...Grovey Bear! Gross, that's Ino's nickname for you...Groves! Come to me! I summon thee!_ Naruto desperately shouted in his mind. _Maybe I could get the di Angelo siblings and my siblings to jump with me up there...but I would have to hold on to them. I could probably use the lightning and clouds to protect us. If dad is in a good mood he'll help us, maybe._

"I would kill you before you reached the sky." Dr. Thorn told Naruto as if he was reading the blonde's mind. "You do not realize who I am, do you?" a flicker of movement behind him and another missile launched so close that it nicked Naruto's ear. Something sprung up behind Dr. Thorn like a catapult, but more flexible. Like a tail.

"Unfortunately," Thorn began, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong! We don't have any family. Nico and I..." her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

Adam frowned, "If you're one of our moms guys that pay her...to sleep with her, she doesn't have your money. We left her, we're not in a good environment. She was the only family we had. Now it's just me, Sarah, and Haley. Got it?"

"Aww. Do not worry little brats, you will be meeting my new employer soon. Then you will have a brand new family." Thorn said with a smug look.

Naruto shook his head, "You're a bastard...Luke. You work for my nephew."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when Naruto spoke the name of his former friend, family member, and old enemy.

"You have no idea what's happening, Naruto Uzumaki. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

Naruto deadpanned, "The General?"

Torn looked out into the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

Naruto and the rest looked to where he was looking and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then they heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting closer and louder.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked Thorn.

"You should be honored, my boy." Thorn grinned smugly. "You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you played with games and cards!"

Nico frowned, "They're not dolls! They're figurines! You can take your great army and-"

"Now, now." Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well...there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

Naruto blinked, "The Great what?"

"Idiotic, just like the General said..." Thorn muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "The stirring of monsters. The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all. The one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus!"

Bianca gulped, "Okay..." she whispered to Naruto. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump." Naruto whispered to her. "In the sky. On my word...hold onto me."

"Oh super idea." Bianca told him with sarcasm covering her voice. "You're completely nuts too."

Naruto never got the chance to argue with her, because a invisible force slammed into him. Looking back on it, Annabeth's moves were brilliant. Apparently the bronze knife she had could turn her invisible. She plowed into the di Angelo's and Naruto with his siblings, for a split second Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave the rest of Team Demigod to advance from behind. Thalia was wilding her magical shield, Aegis. Zeus had left it for her, it had the head of the gorgon Medusa's head molded onto the front of it. It didn't turn you to stone but it was a scary sight that would make people and monsters run.

Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled at the sight of it.

Thalia moved in with her golden dagger. "For Zeus!"

Naruto groaned at hearing that.

Naruto thought Dr. Thorn was a goner, Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted her dagger aside. His hand changed into an orange paw with enormous claws, that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed it. If it hadn't been Aegis, Thalia would have been sliced loaf of bread. She managed to roll back and land on her feet.

The sound of the helicopter got louder and louder behind Naruto who glared at it.

Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time Naruto saw how he did it. It was a tail he has seen before...the spikes defected off Aegis. But the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.

Grover sprang forward he took out a red reed pipe.

Naruto saw this, "This isn't exactly the time to be playing the Irish Jig, Grover!"

Grover blushed. "I'm not playing that! I have reed pipe! A weapon we satyrs use. Let me demonstrate." he put the reed pipe to his lips, he began to play a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true, his face still human but his body was a huge lion mixed with werewolf. His tail was like the tail of a scorpion, Naruto then realized what Thorn was. The whole group knew what Thorn was. His tail whipped spiky thorns in all directions.

"Manticore/Werescorpion!" Annabeth and Naruto yelled.

Annabeth was now visible since the bronze knife she had fell out of her hand. "The thing that killed me seven months ago at Circeland was a werescorpion...Dr. Thorn is a manticore. A manticore is the cousin of a werescorpion."

Naruto nodded. "Good to know!"

"Who are you people?" Sarah demanded. "And what the heck is that?"

Nico gasped, "A manticore? He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Naruto placed his hand on Nico's shoulder, "Nico, I have no idea what you are talking about, but okay." he saw Dr. Thorn claw out of Grover's weeds turning it to shreds. Then turned to us with a snarl.

"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelo's and Naruto's siblings down flat into the snow. Thorns impacted, Naruto's eyes widened he didn't move. He clapped his hands together concentrating. His eyes shot open everyone saw a powerful lightning bolt come down from one of the dark storm clouds onto the thorns braking them into dust.

But Naruto heard a yelp and a thud he saw Grover, Percy, and Ino sent over to him. The three were in the snow groaning in pain. Clarisse gritted her teeth her and Rhea ran over to the manticore, Clarisse struck the manticore in the head and Rhea began striking it the legs. The manticore smirked and used it's tail to throw them over in a pile of snow.

"Yield!" The manticore told them.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the manticore and for a second...Naruto thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind the group. The helicopter appeared out of the Mist hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser guided rockets.

 _That helicopter...it has to be manned by mortals. But what the freak is it doing here? How in the world could mortals be working with monsters?_ Naruto thought covering his eyes halfway to protect them from the light of the helicopter.

The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away. Her shield flew off into the snow as did her sword.

"Thalia!" Naruto cried he ran over to help her. She weakly sat up but what she didn't see was a spike coming to hit her through her chest, Naruto jumped in the way letting it go through his thigh, blood poured from his injured thigh he fell back groaning holding his thigh in pain.

Thalia's eyes widened she couldn't believe what Naruto did, she crawled over to him. "N-Naruto! Why would you...?"

Naruto groaned, "I...I couldn't let that thing go through your chest...it would strike your heart ending up in you dying again...I can't have that. You can't die again, and this time me watching you. No..."

Dr. Thorn laughed with evilness in his voice. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

The team was trapped between a manticore and a helicopter. They had no chance. Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he felt a presence, so familiar. Like family almost. They heard a clear piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blown in the woods. The manticore froze, for a moment no one moved. There was only a swirl snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No." Dr. Thorn said gulping. "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when something silver shot past Naruto like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backwards wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes dozens of them at once into the woods where the arrow had come from. But, just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair, and sliced them in two, Naruto thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. No one, not even Apollo's kids at Camp could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder howling in pain, his breathing was heavy. Naruto gritted his he held his hand out to the side and his bolt appeared in a flicker of lightning he ran over to the manticore even though pain throbbed in his thigh he sent a wave of electricity at the manticore causing it to stumble crying out in pain but it swiped Naruto aside over to a tree, Thalia rushed over to him. Archers cam from out the trees, there were dozens of them, girls in fact.

The youngest maybe was ten, the oldest about sixteen like Naruto. They wore silver ski parkas and jeans. And they were all armed with bows, they advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth announced.

"Oh, wonderful." Thalia muttered with dry sarcasm.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with a coppery skin color and unlike the other girls she had a silver circlet into the top of her long dark hair so she looked like some kind of Persian princess."Permission to kill, my lady?"

Naruto couldn't tell who she was talking to, but she kept her eyes on the manticore.

The manticore wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," another girl said. This was younger, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered in a ponytail, strange eyes silvery yellow like the moon, her face was beautiful, but her expression was stern and dangerous, "the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." she looked at the older with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled, "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" he lunged at Naruto and Thalia knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No!" Annabeth yelled and charged at the manticore.

"Get back half-blood!" the girl with the circlet named Zoe shouted at Annabeth. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the manticore's back and drove her knife into the manticore's mane, it howled turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut but opened them as his vision cleared up, his eyes widened when he saw Annabeth hanging on the manticore his head turned at Zoe.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"NO!" Naruto cried getting up, he limped trying to run.

The Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught in the manticore's neck, another hit his chest. The mantcore stumbled back wailing in pain, "This is not the end Huntress! You shall pay!" Before anybody could react the manticore leaped over the cliff, with Annabeth on his back, into the darkness.

"ANNABETH!" Naruto yelled he fell down but crawled at the edge of the cliff. His eyes stared down at the darkness, he couldn't believe that Annabeth was gone. There was snaps coming from the helicopter, the sounds of gunfire. Most hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared at the snow near their feet. But the girl with the auburn hair calmly looked up at the helicopter. Naruto stood up facing the helicopter he held his hand up in it's direction with a angered expression. "You deserve this..." he sent a wave of lightning at the helicopter it burst into dust burnt metal pieces fell into the darkness.

The Hunters advanced on the group.

Zoe stopped short once she saw Thalia. "You." she said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia greeted Zoe dryly with trembled anger. "Perfect timing...as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of the group. "Lady Rhea, six half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes. Some of Chiron's campers I see." The younger said with a small nod. "And my grandmother."

Naruto growled he turned to the auburn girl, "Annabeth! I gotta save her!"

The auburn girl turned towards Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto Uzumaki. But your little girlfriend is beyond help." the hunters held Naruto down as he tried to jump. "You are in no condition to b hurling yourself off cliffs, especially with that leg and your shoulder."

Naruto knitted his brows at the auburn girl trying to get out of the Hunters hold. "Who the hell do you even think you are?! Let me go!"

Zoe stepped forward as if she was going to smack Naruto across the face for saying that.

"No." The auburn girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

Her voice ranged through Naruto's ears he became calm he looked up at the younger girl, "I know...I know who you are. You're...you're my sister. You're Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon." Naruto said to the auburn girl revealed as Artemis who gave him a small smile.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Artemis nodded lightly.

* * *

 **One, Two, Three! Magical! Here! Awesome chapter!**

 **Next Chapter Title: The Girls Make A Choice**


	20. The Girls Make A Choice

**Three, Two, One! Make some noise!**

* * *

After seeing the manticore fall off the cliff into complete darkness with his girlfriend, Naruto finds out this twelve year old girl is his half-sister Artemis. Naruto grinned he got out of the girls hold he embraced Artemis tightly and lovingly surprising Zoe and the Hunters who quickly drew their bows at Naruto.

Zoe growled, "Get thy filthy hands off my lady!"

Naruto saw the arrows he then backed off Artemis. "What guys? She's my sister, look at us." he then grinned toothy putting his face close to Artemis's. "Twinsies!" Ino grabbed Naruto pulling him away from Artemis before he got himself killed.

Grover gasped he knelt down in the snow, "L-Lady Artemis! Thank you! Dude, you're so...so...wow...!"

Ino pulled him up to his hooves by the collar of his jacket, "What am I? Chopped liver? Get up goat boy."

"Yeah, we have other things to worry about." Thalia said to Grover. "Number one: Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa." Bianca said holding up the timeout hand signal. "Hold up. Timeout."

Grover grinned, "Hold up, throw 'da club up." he sang in a rapping tone. The group gave him a look. "Sorry..." everyone then sighed and looked at Bianca.

Bianca pointed a finger at everyone as if she trying to connect the dots, "Who...who are you people?" she questioned.

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, who are you? Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced down at Nico who was staring at Artemis in awe. "Our parents are dead. We're orphans...there's a bank trust that pays for our school, but..." she faltered. From everyone's faces it looked like no on believed her. "What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth!"

Adam turned to Bianca, "I believe you." he smiled at her. She blushed some at his smile.

"You all are half-bloods." Zoe said to the kids. She had a old fashioned accent. Like she was reading from a real old book. "One of thy parents was a mortal the other was an Olympian."

Sarah raised a dark brown brow, "Olympian...athlete?"

Rhea stepped in front of the children and shook her head. "No my dears. One of the Greek Gods."

Adam blinked. "What...?"

"Oh my God, is this really happening?" Sarah smiled.

"Greek God?" Haley mumbled confused not knowing what that was.

"Cool!" Nico grinned.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus have lightning bolts that can do six hundred damage? Can he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico shut up!" Bianca hissed at her little brother. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no Gods!"

Naruto knelt in front of them. "Hey Bianca, I know it's hard to accept but...the Gods you heard of as kids are still around. Trust me. I've met 'em, they're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us. I'm teenager, but, still. Well our lives are dangerous. That's why we have to stick together at times."

"Dangerous." Bianca repeated. "Like your girlfriend that fell."

Naruto blushed but looked away with a sad expression, even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth." Artemis told them. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

Naruto snickered, "Anabeth is not a maiden, she didn't work for me." he then grinned. "I wouldn't say she didn't work for me..."

"And here we go." Grover said crossing his arms.

Artemis blinked at Naruto. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying, she didn't be my maid...but she worked for me as in, I took her virginity and all." Naruto told Artemis everyone including the Hunters jaw dropped. Bianca covered Nico's ears while Sarah covered Haley's. "She was fantastic, really. All it took was biceps, triceps, oh and did I forget? Leg muscles. I was so good, she was too. Oh Gods she was good! For our for first time, that was some good sex. I-"

Zoe drew her bow at Naruto. "Shut up beast! Thy a man who take advantage of women's body parts!"

Clarisse quickly changed the subject. "Why won't you let us go look for Annabeth?"

"She is gone. Can't you not sense it daughter of Ares and son of Zeus? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." Artemis told them.

Haley went over to Artemis and tugged on her jeans she looked down at Haley, "Um, excuse me nice lady. But did your arrows kill that spiky lion man? Is he dead?" she asked cutely getting everyone to coo.

Artemis smiled and picked up Haley holding her lovingly, it felt like a sensation Haley never felt before but she was loving it, "You are a cute one." she whispered in the little girl's ear making her giggle she rested her head on Artemis's shoulder. "That man was a manticore, hopefully he is destroyed for now, but the monster's never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

Thalia folded her arms on her chest, "Or they'll hunt us."

"That explains..." Bianca, Adam, and Sarah mumbled.

Naruto patted Grover's shoulder, "That's why my main man Grover has been watching over you and Nico." he then saw Adam, Sarah, and Haley's faces turn sad as if no one cared for them. "And Grover also watched over you three." he lied and saw their faces light up some at hearing that. Grover nudged Naruto smacked Grover on the back of his head. "To keep you safe if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at the seventeen year old satyr. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr actually." Grover kicked off his shoes and ripped off his jeans displaying his goat legs and hooves. Bianca stared at them and looked like she was about to faint.

Ino ruffled Grover's hair that was turning into a small afro, "Grovey Bear, you're freakin' the kid out."

"Hey! My hooves stay clean!"

Naruto smiled at the kids, "Listen kids, you guys need to know that we came here to help you. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet, you must have training to survive. You gotta to go Camp."

"Camp?" they asked.

Naruto sighed dreamily, "Camp Half-Blood, keeping young heroes safe, mostly, for over three millennia. It's a fantastic place, where you learn to fight and survive and stuff like that! You'll make tons of friends and do exciting fun maximum activities!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" Sarah grinned.

"Alright!" Nico cheered.

Haley whimpered, "I dunno," she stuffed her face in the crook of Artemis's neck, "it's sounds so scary...blood will be every! 'Cuz it's called Camp Half-Blood! Blood'll be everywhere we go!"

Bianca bit her lip, "I don't know-"

"There is another option." Zoe said.

"No there isn't!" Thalia grumbled. Zoe and Thalia glared daggers at each other. Naruto didn't get why hated one another so much.

"We've burdened these children long enough." Artemis announced. "Zoe, we will rest for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady." Zoe bowed and walked away.

"And Bianca, come with me. You too Sarah." Artemis said to the girls. "I would like to speak with you."

Nico saw this, "What about me?" he asked the Goddess.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while...as a favor to me?"

Grover tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico! I'll even teach you how rap."

The two walked off into the woods.

Haley cupped the side of Artemis's cheek getting the Goddess's attention, "Can I come Arty?" she asked sweetly with a sweet smile that would make anyone's heart melt.

Artemis kissed Haley's cheek, "Of course you can." she lead all of them into a tent with a confused looking Bianca and Sarah.

The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look then left to oversee things.

As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration, "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so...Argh!"

Ino quickly snatched the spike out of Naruto's thigh he cried out in pain, he started panting. "I'm with you on that one, but Artemis is our sister. But I still don't trust-"

"Or you're with me?" Thalia turned on her little brother furiously. Ino wrapped up his thigh and did the same thing to his shoulder. "What were thinking back there in the gym, Naruto? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself. You knew he was monster."

Naruto knitted his blonde brows, "Hold on a sec-"

"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?" Thalia yelled.

Naruto clenched his fists, "You listen and you listen good! I will always put my friends first! My friends are the only family I have right now! It isn't my fault that Annabeth was taken...I love her! Don't try to teach me about friendship when you left your friends behind and became a dumbass tree!"

Thalia felt her eyes water she wiped away a tear and stormed off.

Ino stood up. "Wow, you really got her upset, Naruto."

"It isn't my fault! She was being a jerk and blaming me!"

Ino sighed, "Naruto, if there's anything I've learned in two years...it's that you can't let down a sibling." she then patted his back walking away.

Naruto stood there alone his eyes glanced on Adam who was sitting on a tree stump twirling a small leaf. Naruto saw that the Hunters were done making camp and they whistled for some dogs to guard the area.

Naruto sat beside Adam, who glanced at the older boy then back to the leaf. Naruto smiled. "You have, long hair for a boy. It's the length of a girl."

"Yeah well, I didn't get haircuts much so I just grew it out." Adam mumbled not making eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "Was...was your mother Kushina?" Adam slowly nodded. "Hmm, that's funny because Kushina happens to also be my mother."

Adam looked at Naruto with disbelief. "She told us that her first child died..."

"Well he didn't." Naruto told Adam. "I'm the first born, I'm your older brother."

"No way...how?"

"Well-"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up and Zoe. "Come, Lady Artemis has summoned thee." Naruto lightly nodded he stood up.

Adam grabbed Naruto's wrist, the blonde looked down at his half-brother, "I-I want to come with you." he mumbled.

Naruto swung his head to look at Zoe who stared at him with distaste. "Hey, Hunter Lady...if I'm goin' in there then I have to ring along my brother." Zoe growled. "Lead the way, come on." Zoe turned forward and lead them with a disgusted look in her eyes. She lead them to the last tent, they walked in.

Bianca was seated next to Artemis who still in her child form, Haley was in Artemis's lap playing with one of her arrows, and Sarah was seated next to Artemis on the other side.

"Join us, Naruto Uzumaki." The Goddess said as she tickled Haley who giggled nonstop. But Artemis kept a serious face staring dead at Naruto and Adam. "I see you have brought a friend...Adam Harris."

Naruto and Adam sat carefully across from the goddess. They felt uncomfortable when Artemis stared at the two studying them, she had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

Naruto swallowed. "Um...truthfully...yes I am."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or blazing fire, or anything else I want but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of all my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

Adam raised a brow, "Uh, astray?" he asked.

"Grow up, become smitten with boys," Artemis told Adam Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh..."

Zoe sat beside Sarah glaring at Naruto and Adam as if all the stuff she said was created by those two.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you." Artemis told Naruto and Adam. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp..." she looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"The boy in Colorado." Zoe said to Artemis. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah yes." Artemis nodded satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes."

Naruto grinned, "No way! That is so cool, sis."

Artemis inched the bridge of her nose, "By the Gods Athena was right, you are like that sunny side idiot, Apollo." she muttered then sat up. "At any rate, Naruto, I've asked you to come here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca, Sarah, and Haley has reported some of the...mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But they may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

"He said...I hate school dances. And something about uh, the Great Stirring Of The Hot Pot." Naruto told Artemis trying to remember.

Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"Wait, wait, wait...what scent?" Naruto asked confused.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia." Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten." she stared at Naruto intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Uh, 'I hate school dances.'"

"No, no, you blundering fool, after that."

Naruto cleared his throat, "He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me." Zoe's face paled, she turned to Artemis about to say something.

Artemis raised her hand. "Go on, Naruto."

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Hot Steam Stirr-"

"Great Stirring." Haley corrected pretending the arrow was a airplane.

"Yeah, yeah. And that jerkhole said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring the downfall of Olympus.'" Naruto finished with a serious look. Artemis was so still she looked almost like a statue. "Maybe...maybe he was lying."

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe, I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As...as you wish, my lady."

"I shall find this creature." Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by Winter Solstice. It will b all the proof I need to convince the Council Of Gods of how much danger we are in."

Naruto ran his fingers through his golden locks, "but why do you have to convince them? Dad is the King, the number one person in the Council, you're one of his daughters! He'll listen won't he?"

Artemis now had a small smile on her lips. "It's not that simple, Naruto. I'm a adult...I cannot go running to daddy for every problem anymore."

Adam scooted up some. "You know what monster it is?"

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

Naruto snickered, "Can Goddesses even pray?" he asked.

A flicker of a smile spread across Artemis lips, "Before I go, brother, I have a small task for you."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You called me 'brother.' Yes!" he grinned. "That small task...does it involve turning me into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no." Artemis told him and he frowned that she might have wanted to turn him into jackalope. "I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"Are you only trusting me with this task because I'm your brother?" Naruto asked wiggling his golden eyebrows.

"What?!" Zoe blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there...and why let that blundering fool escort us?" she gestured to Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, I know." Artemis said knowingly. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down." Zoe muttered something about foolish campers. "And have faith in Naruto, he may not be the brightest apple in the batch," Naruto pouted, "but he has a good heart." Naruto smiled. "And now there is one last decision to make." she looked at Sarah, Bianca, and Haley. "Have you girls made up your mind?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm...I'm still thinking about it."

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Me too..."

Haley grinned looking into Artemis's moony eyes, "It sounds very fun...I want to be with Arty." she wrapped her arms around the Goddesses waist giggling.

Adam and Naruto shared look, "Thinking about what exactly?" the two boys asked.

"They...they've invited us to join the Hunt." Bianca told the two.

Adam shot up, "No, Bianca! You can't!" he cried out. Everyone stared at him questionably. "Um...you can't either Sarah, Haley..."

Naruto stood up. "Yeah, you three have to come to Camp with us to learn how to survive and stuff!"

"It's not the only way for a girl." Zoe said.

Naruto glared at Zoe but his expression softened when he looked at the girls, "Girls, camp is cool! It's got centaurs, satyrs, other demigods to play with and make your friends, sword fighting area...and, and, and what the fuck do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with, immortality." Zoe told Naruto.

Naruto stared at Zoe then Artemis, "She is kidding? Right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything." Artemis told Naruto. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arm. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal...unless they fall in battle. Which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" Naruto asked.

"To foreswear romantic love forever." Artemis said to the blonde who's eyes widened. "To never grow up, never get married, To be a maiden eternally."

Naruto knitted his brows and looked at the three girls he pointed at Haley. "She's just four!" he then clenched his fists. "Give up love just for immortality is just plain selfish...don't you girls want to know how it feels to have a crush on a boy? To love him? To marry him? When you love someone, it makes you feel like you're the Ruler Of The World! And I know sometimes some loves don't stay, but your heart will tell you who the right person is! You would risk everything for the person you love! Love conquers all! I guess what I'm saying is don't give up something like love because once you get immortality you're going to realize too late that you threw everything away just to live forever."

Adam nodded, "Yeah."

Sarah frowned at Naruto, "Why do you care?"

"Why the hell do I care? Because I'm your brother!" Naruto yelled Sarah and Haley's eyes widened. "Kushina was my mother too! But skip that, Bianca...Nico can't come with you. Sarah, Haley...Adam can't come either."

"Certainly not." Artemis agreed. "Those two will go to Camp. Unfortunately that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" Naruto and Adam frowned.

"Bianca, Sarah, Haley...it's real selfish to leave family behind. I beg of you girls not to join. It isn't worth it." Naruto told them.

Haley stared at Naruto then she looked up at Artemis. "I wanna stay with my brothers. And get a boyfriend!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "We'll talk boyfriends later."

"We got one on our side." Adam muttered but kept glancing over at Bianca. Everytime he looked at her his stomach burned and his heart started throbbing.

Sarah stood up and walked over to Naruto. "I...I want to stay with my family, plus Camp sounds cool." she looked at Bianca. "Bianca?"

Bianca gulped trying to think, "Um...um...I need more time to think this over." she told Artemis who nodded in understand look. Bianca got up and walked over to Adam's side she sent him a small smile and he sent her one back.

Naruto smiled and placed both his hands on his hips, "Good. Now how the heck do we get back to Camp because from this text," he took out his phone reading a text, "your Hunters shot up the van my group and I used to get here. It's full of arrows. They're everywhere, one almost shot Grover."

Artemis sighed and closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't look to happy about that idea she just nodded and walked out. She was gone. Naruto was left with four kids and his twelve year old Goddess sister.

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, "So, brother, huh."

Artemis's silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to met my irresponsible twin and your half-brother, Apollo."

Naruto then grinned. "We're gettin' fun now..."

* * *

 **Here we are hope you enjoyed it guys!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Thalia Sets Fire To The English Folks**


	21. Thalia Sets Fire To The English Folk

**Keep Calm And Love This Chapter...**

* * *

 ***Mount Olympus/Palace***

Apollo walked out of Hera's room with a dumbfounded look he was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies that were steaming hot. He picked one up and burned his finger he winced frowning at the cookies. He walked down the hall into his room that was big and he had pictures and posters of the sun. His bed was a King Sized that was yellow he plopped down in his bed and placed the plate of cookies on his nightstand.

All of a sudden his phone ringed on the nightstand he sighed picking it up and pressing ANSWER. He placed the phone to his ear.

Apollo cleared his throat, "Apollo, the God of the Sun, how are you?" he asked the person on the phone. His eyes lit up then he grinned when he heard the person on the phone talking. "By the Gods, little sister! It's been forever since you called me or anything...what's up? One of your special hunting trips? Is this one of the one's where you go by yourself since it's super dangerous for your girl cattle?...Okay! Okay! Sorry! Hunters...escort them to Camp Half-Blood you say? Alright then...who else is there with you and your Huntresses?...A satyr, some demigods, and one of the demigods happens to be a blonde haired idiot?" he gasped shocked. "You didn't have to call me that, Arty...you weren't talking about me? You were talking about Naruto? That whiskered dude that showed up at the Council with dad's bolt two years ago? Okay, isn't he our brother since Zeus is our dad?...Fine! Fine! Half-brother...gosh. I'll be there soon. Guess what? You have to get a copy of Olympian Gods Magazine! I was chosen sexiest male God of this year, I'm on page twenty. I look good! There are about five or six pictures of me. I was shirtless in all pictures showing off my sweet abs. A bunch of Goddesses were all over me...even Aphrodite said I was hot. Then Ares got all super jealous. Hold on, I think I have a copy in my room. I'm coming, bye." he pressed the end call button. He popped a cookie in his mouth chewing it. He pulled a magazine out from under his bed. He walked out of his room into the hallway. Three Goddesses walked by him.

"Hey Apollo!" The three waved at him with a smirks walking away.

Apollo's eyes twinkled. "Hey! Girls! You want some of the Sun god?"

The three Goddesses looked at one another they walked up to Apollo and dragged him into his room. Apollo shut the door locking it. Twenty minutes later he came out panting trying to fix his hair and the three Goddesses came out.

"We should do that again sometimes Mr. Sexiest Male God Of The Year." Winked one of the Goddesses walking away with the other two.

Apollo patted himself on the back, "You are so good with the ladies Apollo." he grinned. "Now," he placed on his sunglasses, "time to go see those children and the wrath of my little sister."

* * *

Artemis looked up and saw that the sky began to lighten, "About time." she muttered. "He's sooo lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for the sunrise?" Percy asked Artemis and Naruto snickered.

"For my brother. Yes." Artemis nodded. She saw Percy thinking about what Apollo would be driving to get here. "It's not exactly as you think."

Percy relaxed, "Oh, okay. So it's not like he'll be pulling up in a-" there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look." Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

 _Parks?_ Percy thought.

Naruto and Percy saw the others were covering their eyes, so they did the same. The light and warmth intensified, the only person who didn't cover their eyes was Haley who grinned at the light and warmth. She felt a familiar energy from it the light died down as did the light. She saw that in front of her was a red Maserati Spyder. Haley touched it with her hand, it didn't burn her but it just felt warm. Smoke was rising from the car. The driver got out the car smiling her eyes sparkled at the man she somehow had a connection with him. He had sandy golden long hair that was in a ponytail, he looked about eighteen or seventeen, a playful smile, outdoorsy look, he wore jeans, loafers, flip flops, and a t-shirt.

"Wow." Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

Ino nodded slowly staring at the driver revealed as Apollo, "Damn right about that. I heard from Dionysus and Chiron that he was chosen as the sexiest male God of the year in Olympian Gods Magazine." she grinned.

"Well they are right about him being sexy."

"Amen girl, amen."

Haley grinned, "Daddy!" she ran up to Apollo and jumped in his arms he looked her strangely. She somehow knew who he was by his energy.

Apollo snickered, "Daddy? Who's your daddy? Are you Haley?" he grinned and kissed her cheek. "Wow, you've absolutely grown since the last time I saw you! You were just a baby! Now your, what? Three? Four?"

Haley nodded. "I'm four years old. How old are you?"

Apollo patted her head, "I'll tell you that when you're older." she nodded played with his ponytail. He then smiled and saw Artemis. "Little sister!" he called out showing his white teeth. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

Apollo saw Rhea, "Grandma!" he called out she smiled and walked over to him embracing him.

Rhea let go of him, "Apollo," she grabbed his ear pulling it as he winced, "what have I told you? You are not the eldest twin! Leto gave birth to Artemis first! Not you! You were born last! And why in the world haven't you cut your hair? Do you want to be mistaken for a female?" she then let go of his ear as he rubbed it.

"Grandma, you still haven't lost that grip...did you really have to do that in front of my kid?" Apollo asked Rhea gesturing to Haley who pretended his ponytail was a mustache. "Speaking of kids...where are the other two?"

Naruto walked up to Apollo with knitted brows he pulled the collar of Apollo's shirt so that now they were face-to-face, "Is it true you fucked with my mom?"

"And that would be...?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Oh! Oh yeah. Yeah. Yep. Sure did." Apollo smiled. "I'm guessing you wannna know why? When I first I met her I was at the beach chillaxing on the sand in the sun since I do love the sun, believe me, I pull it. Anyways I heard crying and it coming from behind a bush so I went into it, Kushina was crying about missing Zeus and blah blah blah. I comforted her, she took me to her house and we talked and laughed. Then she went to the bathroom...few minutes later she came out naked and I think out I told her she looked sexy. We then started to you know, move with the wind." he winked. "Kushina was pregnant with Adam, when he was born I named him Adam Beckham Harris. Harris was the last name of Kushina's favorite model. A year later we had Sarah Elizabeth Harris, finally my little Haley Marie Harris."

Naruto let go of Apollo's collar, "So, in other words you fucked my mom more than once?"

Apollo nodded, "Duh."

Naruto felt strained but he managed a smile. "You're my favorite brother, Phoebus."

"Hey! Do not call me Phoebus, it's Apollo."

Naruto snickered, "Phoebus Apollo."

"You're our dad?" Asked the voice of Sarah. She went up to Apollo with Adam by her side. "W-Why did you leave us with her then?" she questioned Apollo referring to her mother.

Apollo ruffled Sarah's hair, "I didn't leave you, actually, I thought your mother was a bit cray-cray in the noggin. I had to go to Olympus and stuff. But I thought about you, Adam, and Haley everyday and everynight...because I love you guys." Adam and Sarah were about to hug their father but he held up his hand with a serious look, he wanted for everything to stop and listen him. "Hold on, I...I feel a haiku coming on." Haley raised a brow at the word 'haiku' but she then crawled up his shoulders sitting on them. The Hunters groaned not wanting the Sun God to tell a haiku.

Haley still wanting her father to tell a haiku. "Do it daddy! Do it!"

Apollo grinned and pecked her forehead he then cleared his throat:

 _"Green grass breaks through snow,_

 _Artemis pleads for my help,_

 _I am so cool."_

He waited for applause.

"That was so..." Haley trailed off. "...BEAUTIFUL!" she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That last line was only four syllables, bro." Naruto told Apollo with his arms crossed.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"What about...'I always pick up girls?'" Naruto suggested with a smirk.

"Or you could try, 'I am so big headed?'" Artemis suggested getting Adam and Sarah to chuckle.

Apollo shook his head. "No, no, that's six syllables. Hmmm." he began to mumble some things to himself.

Rhea turned to the group. "My Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he took Leto and I to Japan. It is not as bad as the time the three of us visited Limerick. If I had to hear one more poem that started with, 'There was once a Goddess from Sparta.' I would have to-"

Haley whispered a few things to Apollo he could try he gasped with a smile. "I've got it! And my sweet little daughter gave me the idea! 'I am so awesome.' That's five syllables!" he bowed very pleased with himself. Adam and Sarah shared a look they shrugged it off, the two went to go and hug their father as he hugged them back. "And now, transportation for the Hunters!"

Artemis pointed at the group, "These demigods and grandmother will also need a ride. Chiron's people."

"No problem, sis!" Apollo checked out the group. "So this is the great Team Demigod I've been hearing about...you guys are the talk of Olympus from time to time. Ino...right?"

Ino nodded, "The one and only."

"Hm...already talked a little to my little brother." Apollo winked at Naruto.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "Same color eyes, same blonde hair, same handsomeness, same father." he winked back at Apollo.

"Thalia...right? I've heard so much about you." Apollo said to Thalia with a smile.

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister and," Apollo then pointed at his three kids, "these little munchkins your half-nephew and half-nieces. Used to be a tree didn't you? Man, I hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees! I remember one time-"

"Brother, you should get going." Artemis said to her twin.

"Oh, right." Apollo narrowed his yes at Percy. "Percy Jackson?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah...yes, sir." Apollo studied Percy some more which the son of Poseidon found a little creepy.

"Well!" Apollo said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way...west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car." Nico commented.

"Thanks, kid." Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?" Adam asked his father.

"Oh!" Apollo noticed the problem he then grinned feeling Haley pat the top of his head. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports car mode, but I suppose..." he took out his car keys and hit the security alarm button. For a moment the car glowed brightly again, when the glare died the Maserati had been replaced by one of those turtle top shuttle buses. "Right. Load up! Let's get this show on the road!" Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading, she picked up her camping bag. "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that." Zoe recoiled, her eyes flashed murderously at the Sun God sending chills down Haley's spine.

"Brother." Artemis glared at her twin. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them 'sweetheart.'"

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry, I forgot."

Haley looked questionably. "Daddy, what's flirting?"

Apollo was about to speak but Artemis interrupted him. "Nothing, sweetie. Absolutely nothing."

"Hey, sis," Apollo spoke up, "where are you hunting at anyways?"

"It's none of your business!" Artemis snapped.

Apollo smirked folding his arms over his chest, "No prob, I'll find out. I see all. I know all."

Artemis snorted, "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No! No! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes then turned to the group, "I will see you by Winter Solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened, "Yes, my lady."

Rhea walked up to Artemis giving her granddaughter a loving hug, "Be careful, honey." she whispered in the Goddess's ear.

"I will be, grandmother." Artemis whispered back. "I will come back with the monster..."

"I know you will my granddaughter." Rhea smiled softly letting go of Artemis. "It's time."

Artemis glanced at her nieces, nephew and Naruto with a small smile she then knelt down with her hand touching the ground, she rose with a troubled look, "So much danger. The beast must be found." she sprinted towards the woods and melted into the snow and the shadows.

Apollo turned with a grin jangling the car keys on his finger, "So, who wants to drive?"

The Hunters sat in the back of the bus, they all crammed back there to get away from Apollo and al the other infectious males. Bianca sat beside Sarah and the two girls were talking nonstop about different vampire love story movies with where the vampire guy falls in love with the human girl but the werewolf guy fights for the girl's love. Haley was in the seat that was behind the drivers seat she was seated in Naruto's lap not only that but Thalia was next to him. Adam was in the first seat of the second row of the bus while Apollo was sitting in the drivers seat. Nico and Ino were behind Adam, Nico asked Ino a bunch of questions about her and Grover's relationship, Percy and Clarisse were behind them.

"This is cool." Adam commented with a small smile. "Is this really the sun? I thought that Helios and Selene were the Sun and Moon Gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it you dad and Aunt Artemis?"

Apollo turned to look back at son with a loving grin, "Downsizing." he revealed to the dark brown haired pre-teen. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene, and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun! It was pretty annoying at first, believe me, but at least I got this cool car!"

"But how dos it work exactly?" Adam asked a little confused. "I thought the sun was big fiery ball of gas."

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Adam's hair. "That rumor probably got started because your Auntie Arty use to call me a big fiery ball of gas! Seriously, son, it depends on whether your talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot of riding on the sun...er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grow their crops, power engines, makes everything look well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, son. It's as old as the Western Civilization. Everyday, it drives across the sky east to west, lighting up all those puny mortal lives. the chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Adam blinked. "Um...how are you my father?"

"Depends," Apollo tapped his chin, "did you learn about sexuality in Health class?"

Adam grimaced, "No!" he blushed. "But, mom told me about it."

"Then there you go!" Apollo ruffled Adam's hair once more. "That's what your mom and me did! And it created...you, Sarah, and my little baby Haley." he poked Adam's nose.

"Can I drive, dad?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Nope! Too young!"

"But I'm twelve!"

"Like I said! Too young! You maybe a demigod but that does not change the rule about driving until you're sixteen. Team Demigod has people that are...what? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Apollo guessed with a smile.

Grover raised his hand, "Aye! Right here! I want to!"

"Mm, no." Apollo shook his head. "Too furry." he looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Zeus! Lord of the Sky!" Naruto grinned. "Just now realized that I'm not letting you drive!" he looked at Thalia. "Thalia! Naruto's half-sister! Daughter of Zeus! Lord of the Sky!"

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No thanks."

"See?! She doesn't wanna! Let me drive!" Naruto grinned reaching for the keys but Apollo held them up away from the blonde who pouted.

"Come on. How old are you?" Apollo asked gently.

"I guess...like seventeen?" Thalia said quietly.

"You are old enough to drive!" Apollo grinned. "With a learners permit that is."

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh-"

Apollo then nodded, "I know what you're going to say." he said with a pleased smile. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip! And don't worry about the last kid I trained here. You're Zeus's daughter! He won't blast you out of the sky." Apollo laughed good-heartedly but everyone else didn't join him. "What was weird was that he blasted Perseus and me when we're driving back in the day."

Thalia tried to protest but Apollo wasn't taking "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. Naruto had to read it backwards but that didn't help he squinted his eyes and thought it read: WARNING! STUDENT DRIVER!

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

Haley applauded Thalia, "Yeah! Lia! You can do it!" she grinned. Naruto was jealous that he couldn't drive, sure he's never droven before, but, he still wanted to drive. Why is Thalia getting all the attention all of a sudden? He was the child of Zeus too!

"Speed equals heat." Apollo advised.

"So start up slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open up." Sarah added.

Apollo turned to his daughter, "Oh...my little Sarah knows a thing or two about car driving, eh? Impressive for a girl your age." Sarah shrugged lightly with a smile.

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles seemed to be turning pale.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked her a bit concerned.

"Nothing." Thalia said shakily. "N-Nothing is wrong."

"You'll do great." Adam shot her a reassuring smile. She gave him as small smile.

Thalia pulled back on the wheel, it tilted and the bus lurched upward so fast Naruto fell back holding onto Haley who seemed to be having a blast. Naruto crashed against something soft.

"Ow!" Grover yelped.

Naruto got to his feet, "Sorry Groves."

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry!" Thalia swallowed. "I've got it under control!" Naruto looked out the window to see smoking ring of trees clearing stating that they had taken off.

Naruto got back into his seat and sat Haley next to him, "Thalia, you may want to lighten up on the accelerator, ya know."

"I've got it, Naruto." Thalia said while gritting her teeth. But she kept it floored.

"Loosen up damn it!" Naruto told her gripping onto the seat.

"I'm loose!" Thalia yelled. She was so stiff...

"We need to veer South for Long Island." Apollo told his half-sister. "Hang a left." she jerked the wheel and that threw Naruto into Grover once more. "The other left." he suggested. Naruto made the mistake of looking out the window again only to see that they were at airplane height, too high. Too high. The sky was even starting to look black.

"Ah..." Apollo said making it sound like he was trying to stay calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over." Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white and her forehead was covered with sweat. Naruto had never seen her like this before. Something was wrong. The bus pitched down and Naruto screamed along with Grover. Now they were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles per hour, the New England coastline off to their right. It was getting hot in the bus.

"WEEE!" Haley grinned.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back but was climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel! Take the damn wheel man!" Grover begged Apollo.

"No worries." Apollo said a bit loud so that Grover could hear him. Apollo looked plenty worried. "The same thing happened with Perseus. She just needs to learn to-WHOA!"

Naruto saw what he was seeing. Down below the bus was a little snow covered New England town. At least it used to be snow covered. As Naruto watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on the church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Percy yelled gripping onto his seat.

Clarisse winced at the fires that kept popping up, "And that's one reason why New England hates Greeks and Americans!"

"Pull up! Pull up!" Naruto yelled.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel and Naruto held onto Grover as the teens yelled. They looked over at Ino who asleep snoring every second away while Nico held onto her, as the bus zoomed up Naruto could see from the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island dead ahead! Let's slow down dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia thundered through toward the coastline of Northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. Naruto could see the cabins and the amphitheater.

"I'm under control." Thalia muttered to herself. "I'm under control." the bus was only a few hundreds yards away now.

"Brake." Apollo told her.

"I can do this." Thalia muttered gripping the wheel harder.

"BRAKE!" Apollo and Naruto shouted.

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the bus pitched forward at a forty-five degree angle, slamming into the camp Half-blood canoe lake with a huge splash. Steam billowed up sending some frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half woven wicker baskets. The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half melted canoes.

"Well," Apollo began with a brave smile, "you were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anything important, shall we?"

Ino woke up snorting she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Uh..." she grumbled and patted Nico on the head signaling for him to release her which he did with a slight blush. She stretched then scratched the back of her neck. She raised a brow at the frightened expression the group had. "Mmm, what'd I miss?"

* * *

 **Well here we are! Male sure to check out my newest story! "Heiress Of The King And Queen!" If you got to my profile you will see a poll about who should be paired with Naruko in my new story since she is one of the main protagonists/characters!**

 **Next Chapter Title: You Can Call Somebody Underwater Too**


	22. AUTHORS NOTE! READ NOW!

**Guys, I have a poll up, it's about who should Naruto's girlfriend be in my new Naruto/Young Justice fanfiction. The choices are either M'gann or Artemis. Please vote! See you later!**


	23. Rebooting Story!

**Guys, I have some news. I am going to reboot this story mostly because I feel like I messed it up and it's not going the route I wanted it to go. So look out for the reboot! And on the reboot I won't rush the chapters like I did before! Sorry! Anyways...**

 **Bye! And see you in Reboot: Gods: Son Of Zeus!**


	24. REBOOT STORY IS OUT! CHECK IT OUT!

**Guys, I have the Reboot story out! So read it now! It's called Reboot: Gods: The Son Of Zeus! Check it out now!**


End file.
